The Blind Date
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: An AU futurefic in which Santana is set up on a blind date with stoner!Brittany. WARNING: Contains lesbian sex and drug usage!
1. The Blind Date

Santana had never had trouble meeting people. She had been the most popular girl in her high school. She had minions and manipulated all the boys. Her social life had always been healthily busy, but in college things had slowed down. Her relationships were always brief and loveless. She went out to all the hot clubs and danced with more guys than she could count but nothing ever stuck. She finally let her friend from high school, Puck, set her up on a blind date.

Santana was putting lotion on her legs and wondering why Puck wouldn't tell her the guy's name. He had just smiled and said that he wanted it to be a surprise. She was doing her makeup in the mirror of her dorm room's bathroom while humming along to the Whitney Houston song playing on her iPod. She finished putting mascara on her long lashes and checked her hair. She had put on her hottest heels and the skirt that made her legs look longer than a mile. Plus her breasts looked even bigger than usual tonight, but whatever that was a sign of Santana wasn't really in the mood to think about.

"Totally hot," she winked at her reflection and made for the door, hitting the switch on the way, grabbing her purse and turning off her music.

After a short bus ride to the south side of the city, Santana found herself in front of the apartment complex Puck had told her about. Building nine was right next to the entrance, which made no sense Santana thought, didn't numbering systems usually start at one? Santana cleared her mind and put on her most confident smile on as she knocked on number 912. The door swung open almost immediately. A tall blonde in basketball shorts and a unzipped hoodie over a wife beater answered with a bubbly smile.

"Hey," Santana said with a curious smile, "I'm looking for a guy? I don't know his name, sorry." The blonde gave Santana a cheeky smile.

"Actually, you're looking for me. I'm Brittany." She offered a hand to Santana, but Santana wasn't moving. She looked shocked out of her mind.

"Are you like, having a stroke or something? You look like you're in serious pain," Brittany ventured. Slowly Santana's mind began to work again. She had never dated a girl before, but this girl... this girl was beautiful. Santana let her eyes roam down and back up Brittany's body finding her smirking knowingly, and then she realized that she had left Brittany hanging on the whole handshake thing and made a move to right that immediately.

"Santana."

Brittany's hand was soft and the handshake was firm but she didn't crush her like some men felt the need to. She was lead inside a moderately sized apartment and was greeted by a giant German Shepherd.

"That's Fang. You know, like in Harry Potter!" Fang smiled up at Brittany.

"Gimme five Fang!" Sure enough Fang gave Brittany a high five.

"Aw, that's cute!" Santana laughed. She kind of hated animals but this one seemed as cute and harmless as its owner. Santana cold smell food coming from a kitchen nearby.

"He knows a bunch of other tricks, but he's kind of a showoff..." Brittany made a face at Fang and wandered off motioning for Santana to follow her.

"Do you want to watch Adventure Time with me while the pasta boils?" Santana nods and sits next to Brittany on the couch.

"Or we could watch Sweet Sixteen? I think the one with Tommy Hifswillige's daughter is on."

"Um, I think you mean Hillfigure. Hifswilliges are the people that helped the Nazis. And no we can watch this." After about five minutes of Brittany laughing hysterically at the show she turns to Santana who is busy staring at what looks like a very large and complicated bong.

"Do you smoke?" Brittany asks.

Santana had never smoked weed but looking at the giant bong she admits to herself that she's curious about what it's like.

"No, but I'd like to try," Santana replies with a sheepish grin.

Brittany pulls a wooden box off the table and gives it a couple of shakes for good measure.

"What's that?"

"A kief box," Brittany says, "It basically separates the parts if the bud with the most THC for you. It's awesome."

"Oh I see", Santana says even though she doesn't really. She watches as Brittany opens the box and fills the glass bowl on her bong with what looks like green powder. Santana watches carefully as Brittany fishes a white Bic lighter out her basketball shorts and burns the corner of the bowl, holding the bong upright with her other hand. She watches with rapt attention as white smoke swirls around in the long column of the bong and once it's full Brittany pulls off the bowl and in one impressive inhale she clears out all the smoke.

"Holy shit..." Santana mutters. That was ridiculous. That much smoke shouldn't be able to fit into one person's lungs she thinks. Brittany leans back into the couch and sets the bong on the table, a pensive look on her face. Then it comes. A never ending stream of smoke comes pouring out Brittany's mouth and nose. Santana can't decide if it's sexy or weird.

"You look like a dragon."

"I am a dragon," Brittany flaps her "wings" for good measure and giggles the cutest giggle Santana has heard in a long time and hands her the bong.

"You may not want to take that big of a hit though, I'm kind of a pothead," Brittany says with a shrug. Santana mimics Brittany's actions and her lungs fill with smoke, but before she can exhale she's thrown into a coughing fit.

"Holy fuck," Santana croaks between coughs as Brittany hands her a glass of water that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, now you're on my level," Brittany quips.

"That tastes like bubblegum," Santana muses, already feeling a tingling in her fingertips that has only a little to do with the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her.

"Bubblegum kush, courtesy of my good friend Q."

Santana hands the bong back and watches as Brittany blows smoke into Fang's giant ear. They pass the bong between them a couple of more times until Brittany looks up at Santana, her eyes bloodshot and says, "Cashed."

"I don't know what that means but OK."

"It means it's time to make pasta sauce!" Brittany moves into the kitchen and starts milling through the cabinets.

"So Santana," Santana likes the way Brittany says her name she thinks as she takes another gulp of water, "do you go to college here?" They lived in a large city dominated by a sprawling downtown campus.

"Yeah, I'm a junior getting a business degree," Santana answered.

"Cool."

"Do you go to school?"

"Nah, I tried that shit, but it wasn't my thing. I'm actually a dance instructor and choreographer," Brittany says from the kitchen.

"That's interesting. What kind of dancing do you do?"

"Mostly hip-hop but I dabble in pretty much everything now days. Hip-hop is definitely my passion though. We should go out sometime, I could show you some moves."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a promise," Brittany says with a laugh.

Santana was starting to feel comfortable. She liked Brittany, not only was she super hot but she could cook and dance. Santana looked around at the living room while Brittany continued to cook. There was a shelf full of what looked like cheerleading and dancing trophies and medals. It brought back a sudden unwanted flashback of Santana's high school cheerleading coach. There was a drum set in the corner.

"Do you play?" Santana called towards the kitchen. Brittany's head popped out from around the kitchen. She was wearing a goofy chef's hat and apron.

"Hell yeah! I'm in a metal band with my friends. We mostly play Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne covers though." Santana grinned as she pictured Brittany playing drums to Crazy Train. Brittany brings her a plate of delicious looking pasta.

"Here you are."

"Mmmm. This is really good," Santana moans through a mouthful of alfredo. The weed had made Santana really hungry and she finished her food in what felt like seconds. Brittany clears the plates, and Santana scratches behind Fang's ear. Fang seems to have enjoyed that because the next second he's taking up the majority of the couch, his head in Santana's lap. Santana can't decide whether she wants to shove him off or cuddle him, but Brittany makes that decision for her.

"Ugh, Fang, get lost. You're not even supposed to be on the couch dude!" Fang hops up and runs to the corner of the room finding a mammoth bone and begins to chew furiously.

"Sorry about that. He's kinda a lady's man. He has very picky taste when it comes to women though. You must be his type, too." Brittany says sitting back down on the couch smoothly sliding a lean arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Does that mean I'm your type then?" Santana coos putting on her best flirty smile, moving closer into Brittany's side, and Santana can see Brittany smiling ear to ear at this.

"Totally," Brittany whispers and feels a hand splay gently on her thigh. Brittany's eyes are flickering between Santana's lips and eyes, so Santana takes the initiative.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Can I?" Brittany sounds a bit nervous. Santana just cocks an eyebrow and grabs Brittany by the strings of her hoodie and pulls her face near. Brittany leans in the rest of the way and closes her eyes. She finds soft full lips. The kiss is gentle and slow. Brittany feels Santana smile into her and a warm hand come to the back of her neck pulling her closer. Brittany's lips are slowly moving against Santana's. Santana gets a funny feeling in her stomach when Brittany opens her mouth and runs her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana instinctively opens her mouth to let it in. Brittany can't help but moan when Santana uses her tongue to massage her own. It feels amazing and she thinks about telling her this but suddenly things are heating up and she decides otherwise. Their pace quickens and their breathing becomes labored as they continue kissing, sucking, and Santana even manages a couple of bites to Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany's sucking and biting on Santana's pressure point when Santana lets out a low guttural moan.

"That feels nice I take it?" Santana just growls in response and Brittany is about to push her back into the couch and ravish her when she hears the sound she had been dreading. A key in the lock.

"Mmmm. To be continued then?" Brittany murmurs tucking a lock of Santana's hair back in place. Santana gives her a quick peck in response. Brittany introduces her to her roommates who seem nice enough, although one keeps staring at her breasts.

"Brittany hasn't brought home a girl this hot in a long time!" one says.

"Shut up" Brittany looks embarrassed, but Santana just smiles. She takes Santana's hand and leads them back to what Santana assumes is her room. Brittany flops down on her large water bed and starts flipping through her iPod. Britney Spears' I'm A Slave 4 U comes on and Santana smiles. She's been doing that a lot today she realizes. Santana looks around Brittany's room, sees a fish tank with something strange attached. Brittany notices Santana looking at it.

"That's an automatic feeder. I used to forget to feed them."

Santana sees lots of stuffed animals and a skateboard propped up in the corner of the room. Santana had a boyfriend once who skateboarded, but he wasn't very good at it. Santana imagines Brittany is much better. Santana makes her way to the water bed where Brittany is laying down, her back to the headboard. Santana moves onto the bed, one knee on either side of Brittany, she likes the smile this puts on her face. Brittany's hands move up and down the backs of Santana's thighs. They look at each other for a second before Brittany leans up and plants a wet kiss on Santana. Santana moves her hands to either side of Brittany's face as she straddles her lap. Their kissing is quickly growing heated again. Brittany's a really good kisser, she seems to know just what to do to put stars behind Santana's eyes. Santana is showing off her own kissing talents when the hands that had been squeezing and massaging her ass move stealthily to the hem of her shirt. They break and stare into each other's eyes, forehead to forehead as Brittany's hands roam up under her shirt. She finds unbelievably soft skin there and runs her fingers slowly up and down Santana's sides, back, and stomach each in turn. Santana bites her lip and closes her eyes not really wanting to stop Brittany but preparing to do it anyways.

"Mmm," Santana hums into Brittany's ear, "as much as I like what's going on right now, I think we should get some fresh air or something. I'm burning up."

"Yeah OK," Brittany mumbles, and Santana immediately misses her hands when she removes them from under her shirt, "We can take Fang on a walk!" Fang is sleeping quietly on his dog bed when Brittany hops up and grabs his leash off her desk.

"Wake up lazy bones! You need some exercise." Fang pops up and before Santana knows it Brittany is giving her a tour of the complex. The summer air is warm and a bit humid. Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own as they walk. Santana can hear a couple arguing on a balcony somewhere, and there's a weird guy with a baseball bat who doesn't look like he plays baseball on the third floor of Brittany's building taking swings at something out of Santana's eyesight. Santana quickly remembers the razor blades she keeps in her hair and thinks Brittany could inflict a broken nose or two if she really felt like it. But anyways, she feels safe enough with her hand in Brittany's so they walk on.

"And that's the pool, and over there is the gym, and thiiiiis is my dealer's place!" They stop in front of building twelve and Brittany asks if Santana wants to go in. Santana is convinced after she's told the dealer is a girl and not some kind of thug. Brittany knocks and another blonde answers.

"Brittany! Good to see you!" the girl practically yells, "Come in, come in. And who's this sexy lady?" Q turns to Santana.

"Ugh calm down, Quinn. Santana's with me."

"Hmmm. Then you have done well young grasshopper." Quinn mock bows at Brittany as they walk towards the living room where a game of Mortal Kombat is on pause. They sit down on a giant leather couch and Brittany immediately challenges Quinn to a game of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero vs. Raiden. Fang is happily playing with Q's pit bull puppy in the corner. Brittany wins both rounds and fist pumps in celebration.

"Still got it!" They smoke more weed out of something Q calls a "vaporizer". By this point Brittany and Santana are both high as kites. Santana is toying with Brittany's hand and thinking about all the intricate parts that make it up and Brittany has her other arm around Santana's shoulder again. It feels nice. Santana nuzzles her face into the crook of Brittany's neck as her and Q talk about the upcoming reggae festival. Brittany's hand starts making lazy circles on Santana's shoulder.

"Hey you," Brittany turns to Santana, "You ready to head back?" Santana nods and they walk Fang back. The sun is setting and Santana feels peaceful. Brittany puts Fang inside and pulls Santana close.

"So... Have fun?" Brittany says smirking.

"Yeah, a lot actually. But do you think you could take me home?"

"Of course" Brittany grabs her keys and leads them to a pimped out BMW M3.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks, I've put way too much money into it though." Brittany opens the passenger side door for her and Santana smiles a big smile at Brittany.

"You're sweet."

"Anything for a gorgeous girl like you." The ride back to Santana's dorm is quiet for the most part, Santana sings along to the Beyonce on the radio, her hand on top of Brittany's on the shift knob. They roll up to the front of the dorm and Santana looks into Brittany's blue eyes.

"So, uh, would you like to come in?" Santana can't help the nervous giggle that comes out. Brittany just smiles and nods. They park in the parking garage across the street.

"My roommates are gone for the night," Santana mentions as they take the elevator to the eighth floor.

"Good," Brittany chuckles putting her hands around Santana's waist and putting a kiss on her neck from behind. Santana unlocks the door to her dorm room and pulls Brittany in by her hands.

Santana usually doesn't bring guys home on the first date, but this is different because A) Brittany is definitely not a guy and B) Santana really wants this. Brittany takes a minute to look around as Santana is moving a pile of textbooks off her full sized bed.

"You study a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get into law school." Brittany usually doesn't like smart people, they make her feel dumb, but she imagines Santana in a business suit and suddenly doesn't care. Santana has moved back to where Brittany is standing by the door at this point and runs her fingertips up Brittany's arms. Brittany tries to think of something to say but her brain seems to have melted, besides she figures Santana didn't bring her up here to talk. Santana steps closer putting her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany smiles goofily and squeezes Santana's hips. This time their kiss is passionate and steamy. Brittany loves the taste of Santana's lips, she can't get enough. Her lips are tingling slightly and she lets herself be led backwards toward Santana's bed. Brittany sits down on the edge of the bed and Santana kneels down in front of her.

Santana decides to take this part slow. She breaks the kiss. Brittany tries to pull her up onto the bed with her but she stays put.

"Nuh uh," Santana shakes her head and grabs Brittany's foot and starts to untie the laces on her brightly colored high-tops.

"Are you going to do kinky stuff to my feet? 'Cause I might be into that." Santana can't help but laugh at this.

"No, I'm just going to take my time and enjoy getting you naked," Santana says, taking notice of the callouses on Brittany's feet, from dancing she guesses. She moves her hands up Brittany's calves and then reaches for the hoodie, helping Brittany out of it. She can see the contours of her torso much better without it. She's got hips and damn if she didn't notice those breasts before. Santana can't help but touch, running her hand over the neckline of Brittany's wife beater. The shorts come next. The pile of clothes on the floor is growing. Next Santana moves in close and pulls the wife beater over Brittany's head. Whoa. Where did those abs come from? Santana runs both hands up and down them and Brittany leans back on her hands giving her better access. This is more than just abs, it's a full blown six pack Santana thinks.

"I use 'em to wash my clothes when my roommates are using the washing machine," Brittany jokes, noticing how amazed Santana seems.

She's got Brittany in her bra and boyshorts and damn if it doesn't look good on her. Santana takes a moment to take some mental pictures before leaning and placing an open mouth kiss on Brittany, which she seems to have been waiting on. They're back to making out furiously before Santana realizes what's happening. She reaches her hand from where it had been behind Brittany's neck to her back and deftly unhooks her bra and lifts the straps off and throws it behind her. She breaks and takes a peek. Brittany's breasts are a thing of wonder, not big or small, but perfect. Santana's work is almost done. She hooks her thumbs in Brittany's underwear and pulls it to the floor.

"Congratulations, I'm butt ass naked. And sadly you're still completely clothed. Is it my turn or do yo have more torture planned for me?" Brittany says and Santana notices her voice has lowered an octave.

"Oh, there's more torture," Santana purrs into Brittany's ear, "but I'll be quick about it." Santana stands in front of Brittany and reaches for the hem of her own shirt, taking it off and throwing it at Brittany's face, the skirt quickly following. Now standing in her thong and bra she walks over to the light switch turning it off, leaving just the the bedside lamp to light up the room. She walks back sultrily removing her underwear as she does so. Now that they're both completely undressed Santana stands in front of Brittany wracking her brain for ideas on how lesbians have sex, but suddenly Brittany holds up her finger to pause things. Her jaw has dropped and her eyes have glazed over.

"You OK Britt?" Santana shifts her weight from hip to hip as Brittany's eyes seem to be trying to be looking at every inch of Santana's body at once.

"C-Can I touch?" Brittany whimpers, eyes now firmly locked on Santana's breasts. Santana reaches down for Brittany's hands and guides them to the soft skin of her breasts and feels ten fingers stretch and contract, squeezing her slightly. This seems to have lit the fuse in Brittany's mind because the next moment Santana is being pulled roughly onto Brittany's lap. Santana shifts around to straddle her more comfortably.

"Got me where you want me then?" Santana asks finally settling onto Brittany's lap, her arms around her neck, Brittany's hands pulling her closer.

"Almost," Brittany mumbles leaning in for a kiss. Santana's not surprised, she knows how awesome she looks naked, but Brittany's brain seemed to have completely short circuited there for a moment. Santana makes a mental note to get that reaction out of Brittany as often as humanly possible. Shortly after Santana has stashed away that note though, her brain effectively shuts down for the evening as Brittany picks her up, looking deep into Santana's lust clouded eyes, and carries her, legs wrapped around her waist, around to the top of the bed and lays her down softly.

Brittany brings her body down on top of Santana's and they're hardly touching at all. Santana brings her hands up pulling Brittany closer, she needs this contact now. Brittany's kissing her hard now and her hands are running up from Santana's sides to knead and massage her breasts. Santana hooks a leg around the back of Brittany's thigh and pulls her up and into herself. She can feel her nipples harden under Brittany's fingertips and suddenly the mouth that had been sucking and biting a hickey onto her neck is licking a circle around the nipple on her left breast. The nails on Brittany's back dig in a shade deeper as she drags her hand down a taut stomach to cup Santana's core. She half kisses half licks a sloppy trail from Santana's right breast up to her collar bone to her neck and her jawline back to the place Santana wants her.

The kiss is frantic and Santana is having trouble focusing on breathing as Brittany's tongue starts to do something that reminds her of rolling her R's while speaking Spanish. Santana lets her roll her tongue one last time before she breaks the kiss with a sharp inhale. Brittany is smiling a devilish grin and Santana's breath is still coming out jagged. The hand that had been absentmindedly running up and down between Santana's folds and occasionally circling up to rub on her clit makes it's way down to her entrance. They lock eyes and Santana brings a hand to Brittany's cheek, runs it back, and tangles it in long blonde hair. Her eyes go wide and her back arches up slightly as Brittany enters her with two fingers. Brittany places another kiss on her lover's lips as she begins thrusting, making sure to really get her hips into it. Santana quickly matches her slow pace, bringing her hips up in time with Brittany's thrusts. A low moan escapes her mouth as she feels a thumb come up to circle her clit. The pressure inside her is building steadily, and there's a layer of sweat on both of their naked bodies as their pace quickens.

Santana is sure she's about to come undone already, but suddenly Brittany stops thrusting, removes her fingers, and sits up on Santana's stomach. The feel of Brittany's wetness on her stomach is enough to push Santana to cry or throw a fit until she fucks her properly, but then Brittany licks and sucks the two fingers that had previously been inside her and winks.

Before Santana can register what's happening the "OHHHH FUUUUUCK" comes tumbling out of her mouth. Brittany's head had dipped down between her legs in a fraction of a second and her lips had latched firmly around her clit sucking all she could into her mouth. Brittany's hands come down hard on her hips as Santana starts to buck like a wild mustang. She keeps on licking and sucking as Santana can do nothing but let out a long expletive riddled moan in Spanish. And oh no. The fingers are back, this time Brittany's found the spot that all her boyfriends have successfully overlooked. Her three fingers reach and curl, finding the spot that make Santana's eyes roll back in her head. One, two, three more thrusts and a flick of the tongue and Santana feels like she's floating two feet above her bed. She comes hard, her hand pressing Brittany's face about as far into her crotch as it could get, her heels digging into Brittany's shoulders. Brittany lets her ride it out, the thrust of her hips slowing and eventually stopping as she frees Brittany from her vice grip, but Brittany stays down. She tries to make a habit of cleaning up after herself. She licks from entrance to clit and back again and was about to lick again when a hand on her shoulder pulls her up roughly.

"Brittany, if you don't stop it I might go into a cunnilingus induced coma. C'mere," Santana says breathlessly pulling Brittany into her arms and snuggling close.

Brittany's face is all shiny and wet but Santana kisses her anyways and the taste is enough to get her aroused all over again. Santana rolls them over so she can have better access to Brittany's ridiculous body. She sits up and takes a moment to survey it before leaning down and beginning her assault. This is going to be a long night she thinks.

Brittany wakes up squished between a wall and a totally hot babe. After congratulating herself, it takes her only a second to remember that the girl is Santana. She's still asleep, peacefully tangled equally in Brittany and the sheets. Brittany carefully pulls herself free, after leaning over and putting a light kiss on her cheek. She starts to dress, and by the time she's sitting at the desk lacing her Air Jordan's back up Santana's awake pleading with her to come back to bed.

"But what about morning after sex?" Santana pouts, holding her arms out awaiting Brittany's return.

"Nice try," Brittany says with a laugh, "but I am fucking starving and eating pussy just isn't enough sadly." Santana frowns at this, but gets up anyways, still naked, and walks over to where Brittany is now standing, putting her arms around her neck. She likes how Brittany's hands come immediately around the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"You sure about that?" Santana purrs, her lips teasingly close to Brittany's.

"Uhhh," Brittany's brain seems to be malfunctioning again and Santana just grins wider.

"How about I make you a deal?" Brittany tries to lean in for a kiss but Santana darts quickly out of the way, "I'll take you to the taquería for breakfast tacos if you come back to bed." Brittany nods furiously at this. Santana leads her by the hand back to the bed. Santana straddles Brittany's lap and quickly undresses her again. Soon enough she's got Brittany squirming around underneath her touch. Santana works up a furious pace and within a short few minutes she feels Brittany's walls clenching around her fingers. Brittany makes a face when she comes that Santana would like to frame and hang on her wall forever as a testament to how awesome in bed she is. Brittany looks like she's about to cry tears of joy. Santana gets up and gets dressed a satisfied woman.

As they're eating their breakfast tacos, with a Jarritos soda each, Santana notices it's a beautiful day. And it was a beautiful night. Hopefully the first of many to come.


	2. Bowling and Biggie Smalls

**A/N:** So Chapter 1 was originally intended as a one-shot, but I got several nice reviews asking for more, so here's the second chapter, which I would like to dedicate to Jesa the bowling lezzie. Non-stoners may want to keep open in another tab because like the previous chapter this is peppered with some weed terminology. Also, please note that unlike chapter one, which I outlined while blazed myself, this chapter was written sober for several frustrating reasons I'm not even going to get into. And please do not drink and drive... or speed, OK? OK. :D

The far bank of the river was deserted. In fact, no one was around at all. She was all alone, expect of course for Quinn who was busy throwing a frisbee into the water and watching as their two dogs chased after it. Brittany inwardly thanked herself for suggesting they take Quinn's station wagon because those dogs were going to be wet and muddy as all hell. Brittany checked her phone for the time. 4:19 PM. Her face lit up with a smile, and she twirled the curious object held in her fingertips. She held it up to her face, felt the hemp paper, checked for rips, and looked up.

"Hey Buttface!" she yells towards Quinn, "It's that time!" Quinn lands gracefully at her side underneath the oak tree Brittany had been resting under. Brittany has smoked lots of blunts in her life, bullets that were rolled tight, fatties that burned on forever, short ones that made her sad, and skinny grape flavored 'rillos that made her crave Kool Aide, but this was her first cross blunt. She thinks it looks weird.

"Here," she says handing the lighter and blunt to Q, "I don't even know where to light this shit." Of course Quinn had rolled it, but Brittany had watched her do it, wanting to learn herself.

"Should we like, say a prayer or something? I dunno, this cross thing feels really religious." Quinn just stares at her like she had suggested throwing the thing into the river, so Brittany leans back into the tree and watches as Quinn lights the three ends of the blunt.

Brittany has never smoked three blunts at the same time, but she imagines this is what it's like. She immediately feels her eyelids droop and her shoulders relax into the rough bark of the tree.

"Amen," she mumbles as she taps off some of the ash and takes another deep inhale. The day is cloudy and under the shade of the oak tree the three cherries of the blunt burn bright orange with each inhale. Fang, Brittany's giant German Shepherd is looking at her expectantly.

"Ugh, fuck off pothead dog," she laughs, handing the blunt back to Q and shaking her head, "I smoked you out before we left, Fang. Seriously, like, go buy your own weed, for real."

"Britt, he's a dog, he can't buy weed," Quinn says in that weird voice that happens when people are trying to hold smoke inside their lungs and talk at the same time. Brittany just frowns and accepts the blunt back, begrudgingly blowing smoke into her dog's ear.

They pass the blunt back and forth a few more times in silence as Brittany feels herself getting more and more blazed by the second. Her mind is starting to do that thing where it thinks about things that are normally of no concern to her. Like where did the universe come from? It was a question that had plagued man since the beginning of time, but only when man first experienced marijuana did they really understand the complete awesomeness of the question. Brittany thought about it for a while, blunt dangling dangerously low on her lips. She had learned about the Big Bang in science class way back in middle school, but even then she didn't believe it. She decides to break the silence and ask for assistance.

"Q?" She looks over to where Quinn is rubbing her puppy's stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Where did the universe come from?"

"Well," Quinn starts with a serious look on her face, brushing her short blonde hair out of her face and taking the blunt from Brittany's lips, "one day while Jesus and God were playing Call of Duty on his Xbox, God took a massive hit off their bong, and the smoke that came out formed the gas that would later condense into what we now call space. And then Jesus got up and was really pissed at his dad because while God was taking his hit some noob came up and shanked Jesus and they lost, so Jesus started throwing a bitch fit and turned the table over and the ash tray and the bong broke. The ash and the resin formed the stars and the planets and shit... and then Jesus and God went to McDonald's because they were super stoned and had the munchies."

"There's McDonald's in heaven?" Brittany asks brow scrunched in confusion.

"Yes, Britt. They're like, everywhere right?" Brittany just nods. Apparently that explanation is good enough for her, because soon enough Brittany is slouched back, using her dog as a pillow, blowing smoke rings up towards the soon to be setting sun. Quinn is taking swigs of her forty and Brittany's mind functions properly long enough to trade her for the blunt and take a couple of swigs herself. It's nice spending time with Quinn and their dogs. Especially when they were busy getting fucked up. Brittany is marveling at how weird Fang's giant paws are (they're like hands but like... not hands, totally weird she thinks) when she feels something vibrate in her shorts' pocket.

"Uh, Quinn I think there's a tiny person moving around in my pocket?" Brittany mutters looking scared.

"No, doofus, it's your phone." Brittany takes another deep inhale of the now regular looking blunt, as they had smoked past the cross, and pulls out her old battered phone and opens it up.

"Oh, it's Santana," Brittany says smile creeping onto her features, "Wants to know if we're still on for tonight." They had been set up on a blind date a couple of days ago and were due to go bowling in a couple of hours.

"How you snagged that hot babe is beyond me," Quinn sighs. She had just come out of a bad relationship with a boy that Brittany likes to called "that dickhead", and Brittany knows she is looking for a quick and easy rebound. Brittany and Quinn had had their thing, but that had been years ago in high school. That didn't stop Quinn from making drunken advances on her though.

"I basically caught Puck doing something very bad, and he offered to set me up on a date if I would keep quiet about it." There was no way in hell that Brittany was going to tell Quinn she walked in on Puck having sex with Quinn's mom, it made her want to tear her eyeballs out just thinking about it. Brittany quickly types a response to Santana and closes her phone. She receives what is left of the blunt and does her best roach killer impersonation. It is a subtle art, first the blunt has to be opened up without burning your fingertips, then your mouth has to form a small 'O' shape and inhale, but not too strongly. Brittany is an expert at roach killing and soon they had both flicked away what was left of the blunt and drained the last of the forty.

Quinn stands up with much effort and staggers a bit. She reaches down and pulls Brittany to a standing position. Quinn tosses her keys in the air and jumps up and catches them.

They did stop at McDonald's on the way back to their apartments, not before using some eyes drops though. A McGangbang had never tasted so good to Brittany. Quinn drops her and Fang off at building nine, and soon enough she is in the shower lathering up her loofah.

It's been two days since Brittany has seen Santana and admittedly, she has been thinking about her a lot. Mostly at night when she would lie awake in her bed, tossing and turning. She would only drift off after furiously rubbing one off to the thought of Santana on top of her. It was hard not to think about Santana really. If you could see Santana you would understand why in a heartbeat. She was gorgeous. Actually gorgeous didn't quite cut it Brittany thinks has she dries her hair. She opens her closet and thinks about what to wear. Bowling was a pretty casual affair, but Santana had totally outdressed her last time. Brittany wasn't going to let that happen again. She settles on a tight pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting black tank top. Not too hipster, but totally in style she thinks. She does her hair and makeup quickly and feeds Fang his dinner.

"Later bitches!" she calls into the living room where her roommates are playing FIFA 11. They grunt their response and Brittany is off, making sure to grab the surprise she has for Santana later that night. She is sure she's going to like it. She's still pretty blazed so she puts on some Tupac to cruise down the highway to. After a few minutes (Brittany has a lead foot) she's at the front doors to Santana's dorm. She quickly takes the elevator to the eighth floor before the nerdy looking guy behind the desk can ask her to sign in. She knocks on the door, and draws a duck on the dry erase board that's stuck to it while she waits.

"Hey!" Santana says with a huge smile, wrapping Brittany up in a big hug. Brittany buries her face into Santana's hair and takes a big whiff. It smells like roses and peony flowers. It's intense and makes Brittany's head spin when she pulls back.

"Hi," Brittany says back and is lead into a small dorm.

"I'm just going to get my purse and we can leave, OK?" Brittany nods and waits as Santana crosses the room into the bathroom and quickly emerges. Santana looks even better than last time Brittany had seen her, if that was even possible. She's wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts that are wider than they are long, and a red v-neck t-shirt with a cute pair of sandals. She had let her hair dry naturally, and it was curling all around her face.

"You look really hot," Brittany says quietly. Santana moves to the door where she stands, hitting the light switch on the way, and stands with her face very close to Brittany's.

"You're looking delicious yourself," Santana says through a smirk, hands coming up to grab at the front of Brittany's tank and pull her down for a kiss. Brittany has missed Santana's lips. She's sure that if anything in the world is magic, it's Santana's lips. They had stayed on her mind like a fresh memory the last two days, and kissing them again set off Brittany's mind on a million different thoughts, none of which make any sense at the moment. She was wrapping her hands around Santana's waist hoping to drag this out as long as possible when Santana broke the kiss and brought a hand up to Brittany's face, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"I thought we were going bowling?" she says through a wide grin as Brittany pulls her closer.

"Orrrrr... we could stay here and make out? Then go bowling! Everyone wins that way." Santana laughs heartily at this and Brittany gets a weird feeling in her stomach at the sound and bites her lip.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too, Britt," Santana says leaning back in for another kiss. This time she doesn't pull back, just melts a little into Brittany's arms, drapes her arms over her shoulders, and lets Brittany's tongue slide in deftly. The kiss is slow, and a warm feeling comes flooding into Brittany's stomach as Santana walks her back into the door. After a few minutes of heavy making out they're both panting and looking a little disheveled. Santana wipes some lipstick off Brittany's face and winks at her, and Brittany thinks for a moment her knees might give out. She stays standing though and tucks a lock of Santana's hair back in place.

"Ready to go then?" Brittany says, her hand sliding into Santana's.

"Totally." Brittany waves to the guy behind the desk and his jaw drops as they walk out of the dorm hand in hand.

They notice bowling alley is mostly deserted as they walk in. They buy their shoes and pick out a lane, and Brittany goes over to the bar to buy shots and a pitcher of beer.

"So, I'm not the best bowler," Brittany says handing Santana her tequila shot, "but I do most everything better when I'm drunk, so let's get some shots going, yes?" After three quick rounds of shots they're both feeling a bit tipsy. Santana picks up a bright pink bowling ball and narrows her focus down the lane. She goes into her wind up motion and releases. Gutterball. She laughs it off, but inwardly she's pissed. Santana is awesome at everything she does, and bowling is not going to change that. She picks up the ball again and concentrates super hard on the lead pin. This time she manages to knock down seven of the nine pins. The video screen shows a complicated move that somehow manages to knock down the two corner pins. Santana tries it and hits nothing.

Brittany has been watching with a smile from behind her pint glass. Santana's obviously a little frustrated at not being perfect at bowling, and it's kind of cute. Brittany stands and grabs a ball of her own. She manages a strike somehow, and fist pumps in celebration, shrugging her shoulders at Santana as she comes back to sit down.

"So I thought you weren't any good at this?" Santana says poking Brittany in the side playfully.

"Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol," Brittany sings in her autotune voice and pokes Santana back. The game carries on and Brittany gives Santana some pointers, and she gets better. By the end of their first game (which Brittany wins) they're both sufficiently drunk and Brittany's cheeks flush as Santana leans in close next to her and kisses her on the cheek.

The next game gets sloppier as they pull up on their second pitcher of beer. Brittany manages to fling the ball into the next lane at one point, so they call it quits and Santana suggests a quick game of pool before they leave.

The pool tables are in a dark corner of the bowling alley, so the first thing Santana does is press Brittany up against a table and kiss her hard. Brittany mumbles something completely incoherent and her eyes cross slightly, and all Santana can do is laugh because by now she knows to expect that out of Brittany.

Santana is awesome at pool because pool is sexy. And sexy is kind of Santana's thing, in case you haven't noticed. She lines up the cue to break and looks up to find Brittany leaning on her own pool stick and leering straight down her shirt. Santana smiles to herself and brings the stick back and forward hard, knocking the balls everywhere. She has the solids, just how she liked it. She moved around to anchor the 7-ball off the 1-ball, and sets herself up for an easy tap in of the 5-ball. Next she manages a cross-table shot to bank in the red 3-ball. Brittany takes a seat on a nearby stool and continues nursing her beer. Santana looks up with a smile as she lines up her next shot. She shoots the cue ball through a mess of Brittany's balls and angles it off the wall to knock in the purple 4-ball.

"You're really good at this," Brittany notes, "Do you like, have a table in your house or something?"

"Nope," Santana grins, tapping in the 1-ball, "I just frequent a lot of seedy bars where all there is to do is gamble with overweight biker guys on pool games."

"I could see you on the back of a motorcycle," Brittany says refilling her pint glass.

"Been on more than a few," Santana says while knocking in the blue 2-ball and leaving just the 8-ball left, "Never really thought about getting my own though. Right back pocket by the way!" The shot rims out and Santana falls to her knees in despair and lets out a loud scream that causes the few people still left to turn around and stare. Santana's perfect game was ruined.

"Oh my god! It's finally my turn?" Brittany says excitedly, hopping up from the stool and grabbing her pool stick. She lines up the strangest shot Santana has ever seen. The cue ball flies off the table and nearly hits Santana in the face.

"Want some help?" Santana says putting her drink down and bending down to pick up the stray cue ball.

"Yeah, please," Brittany replies. Santana moves up behind Brittany and she can feel Brittany inhale deeply as she presses her body against hers. She moves in and pushes Brittany's long blonde hair over her shoulder and presses three little kisses into the side of her neck, loving the smile they put on her face.

"So you hook the stick underneath your thumb like this," Santana says reaching around to position Brittany's hand, "and your back hand is the one that moves the stick," Santana moves the stick back and forth in Brittany's hands, "then you just aim and let it rip." At this Santana lines up a shot, which isn't easy having to look over the taller girl's shoulder, and pulls the stick back and follows through. The 15-ball drops into a side pocket and Brittany lets out a squeal.

"You try it," Santana says moving back towards the bar stool.

Brittany lines up a more normal looking shot and - "RIIIIP!" Brittany looks up horrified, and Santana looks down at the table in confusion. There's a two foot long tear in the green covering of the table, Brittany's pool stick still stuck under it.

"Oh fuck," Brittany mumbles, "you wanna run for it?" Santana's mouth just hangs open in shock for a moment before she recovers.

"Um, how about we just go tell the guy at the desk? I don't think they'll like, make you pay for it or anything." So they walk over to the desk where they had already returned their shoes and tell the pimply teenager behind the counter that "someone" messed up one of the pool tables. Brittany looks embarrassed, so Santana tells her not to worry about it and flashes her her patented million watt smile and things are back to nearly perfect.

Nearly perfect because they're standing outside in the parking lot and suddenly Santana realizes Brittany's got her keys out.

"Britt? I think we're both too drunk to drive, babe."

"I might be drunk and a little stoned, but that's when I do my best driving, I promise. Plus driving stoned is just like Mario Kart!," Brittany then goes on to walk along a straight line, ending with a cartwheel for good measure.

"OK," Santana says, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at Brittany, "but I'm stopping you the moment you start swervin'. And watch out for those banana peels!" Santana says as she slides into the passenger seat of Brittany's car. Brittany drives fine until she hits the highway where a combination of the Biggie Smalls they're blaring, the lights of downtown, the way Santana is looking at her and biting her lip, and the fact that she's is indeed pretty fucked up leads to her changing lanes in groups of three and breaking a hundred on her speedometer. Santana seems to be enjoying it though, because she's got a cheshire cat's grin and her hand is gripping Brittany's thigh hard. Brittany's so turned on and adrenaline filled that she doesn't take much notice of the car she just cut off.

"Oh fuck," Santana mumbles, but Brittany can't hear her over the thump of the bass. Somehow they manage to get back to Brittany's place alive and in one piece without being pulled over, which is a miracle Santana notes to herself, but before Santana can reach for the car door Brittany is on top of her.

"Hi," Santana manages to get out between Brittany's assaults to her mouth and neck. Brittany pulls back and sits straddling Santana's lap.

"Sorry," she mumbles, "kinda got carried away there," she smiles bashfully. Santana leans up and kisses her, a hand coming up to cup her face.

"Don't worry about it," Santana giggles as Brittany starts licking and sucking at her neck again, "There's nothing I'd love more than to fuck you silly in the back seat of your car," Brittany moans loudly at this and Santana can feel hot breath in her ear, "but -" Brittany shuts her up for a moment with a kiss, and she loses her train of thought completely as Brittany's tongue comes sliding into her mouth. Santana just leans back into the leather bucket seat and lets herself feel Brittany's hips slowly start to rotate every which way, looking for some kind of friction. Brittany's hand reaches down for Santana's and brings it to where her other hand is busy undoing buttons and unzipping the zipper of her jeans. They don't break their kiss until Santana's hand is shoved forcefully down the front of Brittany's pants.

"Britt," Santana starts, her hand feeling just how turned on Brittany really is, the lustful look in Brittany's eyes makes her instantly regret what she's about to say, "We need to stop. Your car's not tinted and somebody could walk up on us having sex any second now." Thankfully Brittany just sits back into her own seats and zips her pants back up, not looking too upset, but still massively turned on and a little bit sexually frustrated. They make the short walk back into Brittany's apartment in silence and Santana notices her tuck something brown behind her ear.

Brittany's roommates are still playing video games, but the apartment smells like dank bud and cheese pizza now. Brittany lets Fang out to use the restroom while Santana goes back into Brittany's room. When Brittany and Fang return to their room Santana's examining Brittany's bookcase.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the diary keeping type," Santana smiles, picking up the small book and scanning the cover. Brittany quickly snatches it and sets it back down.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal. Sometimes I draw pictures of cats and stuff in it..." She shows Santana a drawing of a particularly fat cat.

"That's Lord Tubbington. He's my cat," Brittany smiles her goofy smile and Santana can't help but smile back. "He stays with my parents though because he's old and blind," Brittany's expression changes and Santana can tell she's gotten sad thinking of Lord Tubbington so she brings a hand up to rub her back.

"I get to see him once and a while, but it's hard without him sometimes," Santana distinctly hears her sniffle and moves them to sit with their backs to the headboard on Brittany's water bed, but Brittany instantly curls into a ball and rests her head on Santana's lap. Santana runs her fingers through Brittany's hair as she rubs her back with her other hand, small sobs leaving Brittany's mouth.

"Well," Santana wipes a lone tear off the tip of Brittany's nose, "You still have Fang, though, right?" Fang's head pops up at the sound of his name and he hops onto the bed. Brittany sits up and puts him in a choke hold of a hug. She's smiling now, no longer crying, and Santana seems to have successfully distracted her.

"Fang, you are a shiesty bitch and a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you," Brittany says burying her face in Fang's fur. Fang smiles a big doggy smile that lets Santana know that he has no idea what's going on and then hops off the bed and contentedly returns to his dog bed and to his nap.

"Sorry about that," Brittany says wiping her eyes, sitting back up next to Santana on the sloshy bed.

"Don't apologize," Santana replies taking Brittany's hand. They sit quietly for a moment as Santana strokes the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. After another minute of comfortable silence, Santana turns to face Brittany and brings her hand up to turn Brittany's head to face her. They lock eyes and stare each other down for a moment before Santana leans in and plants a fiery kiss on Brittany. Brittany's hand comes up to caress Santana's neck softly before moving down to her chest and shoving her down into the bed a little harder than necessary. Brittany's tank top is gone in an instant. Santana looks up at the topless blonde above her and realizes that even though it's only been three days she's totally and completely smitten. Brittany leans down, hands locking with Santana's and pulling them high above her head, and kisses her senseless.

And now it's Santana's turn to feel sexually frustrated because the moment she reaches for Brittany's bra her hand is swatted away and pulled back over her head, and Brittany stops sucking on her tongue long enough to shake her head at Santana. Santana just arches back into the bed and lets Brittany's hands roam up her stomach, bunching her shirt up around them. She cups her breasts through her bra and Santana's needing more contact, needs to touch Brittany. She wants to get her hands all over that girl's ridiculous body, but is willing to play her game for a while.

Brittany's undoing Santana's shorts now, and finally things are going Santana's way she thinks with a smirk. Her underwear quickly follows her cut offs and Brittany sits up, looking down at Santana who's naked from the waist down. She leans down and presses a quick peck to her lips before straightening up again and grabbing something off the nightstand. Santana recognizes this something as the brown thing Brittany had tucked behind her ear. Santana watches as Brittany twirls the brown thing which she now realizes is a blunt between her fingers.

"Santana," she starts bringing the blunt to her lips, "what's your last name?"

"Lopez," Santana can't imagine why she thinks now is a good time for formal introductions, but again she plays along.

"Mmm, and I'm Brittany S. Pierce. And tonight the 'S' stands for whatever you want it to baby. Well, Santana Lopez," she says lighting the blunt, "I'm about to blow your mind with a little help from my girl, Mary Jane, is that cool?" Santana nods because well, that _is_ cool actually. Brittany blows a series of small smoke rings across the room and presses a searing kiss to Santana's lips that tastes even more delicious than before. She runs a hand up the inside of one of Santana's thighs and places the blunt between her lips with the other. Santana is no expert on marijuana but even she knows this is an expertly rolled blunt. The wrap tastes like peach on her wet lips.

Brittany's now making another mark on Santana's neck, though the last is still there in fact. She pulls back to examine her handiwork and Santana hands off the blunt. Brittany takes two long puffs and then leans in close and whispers "Breathe in," and lets out a shapely cloud of smoke into Santana's open mouth. The smoke dances through the air from mouth to mouth. She hands the blunt back to Santana and starts licking at her collarbone. Her right hand is absentmindedly running through Santana's folds as her left hand kneads Santana's breast through her bra.

Santana has never felt this way. It feels like her every nerve is standing at attention to the movements of Brittany's body. She takes another long drag and flicks the ash onto a coaster on the nightstand as she feels Brittany lowering herself to lick and bite at her stomach. Next thing Santana knows Brittany's nestling between her thighs and she can't help the moan that escapes her mouth as Brittany spreads her legs wider and pulls her body to the edge of the bed so she can kneel on the floor beside her. The blunt nearly falls out of her mouth as the tip of Brittany's tongue meets her swollen clit.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Santana moans through a haze of thick white smoke as Brittany takes one long lick from entrance to clit. She doesn't know if it's the weed or the way Brittany's looking up at her with her piercing blue eyes, but she seems to be extra sensitive tonight. Brittany seems to notice this and licks at her clit lightly until she finds a nice pattern and rhythm, tongue swirling, mouth sucking slightly. Santana's chiefin' hard at this point and stops struggling to keep her eyes open and just lets them close as she takes another long puff on the peach flavored blunt.

Brittany's obviously not shy about this, she's chin deep in Santana at the moment and seems to be loving it. She brings her tongue back down to Santana's entrance's and swirls around it teasingly liking the involuntary bucking motions she gets from Santana's hips. She dives her tongue into Santana and continues licking from the inside out and back again. Santana is moaning loudly now and Brittany is sure she's about to come undone, so she moves back up to her clit and licks and sucks hards as she brings two fingers up to slip easily into Santana, thrusting hard.

"Oh my sweet fucking Jesus!" Santana all but screams as she comes hard. She shudders as Brittany brings her down, licking and thrusting slower, and Santana's breath starts to even back out. With one last long lick she pops back up to stand over Santana, plucking the blunt out of her fingers and taking a giant hit herself. Santana runs her hands through her hair and sighs contentedly. That was the most amazing thing Santana had ever experienced she thinks, sitting up on her elbows. Brittany is back to blowing smoke rings and Santana reaches up and sticks her finger through one as it floats towards her.

"That..." Santana struggles to find the words for a moment, "that was beyond mind blowing. I wasn't ready for that," she admits. Brittany just smiles and shrugs like it was nothing. Santana waits until the blunt is safely tucked between Brittany's lips again before pulling the taller girl down on top of her for a surprise cuddle attack.

Brittany lays wrapped up in Santana's arms for several minutes as they pass what's left of the blunt back and forth until Brittany puts it out on her nightstand. They're both so incredibly stoned all they can think to do is take what's left of their clothes off and cuddle into each other and drift peacefully off to sleep.


	3. The Pool

**A/N:** First, a quick thank you to all you sexy people who have been reading and reviewing. Contrary to what Freddie Mercury might have told you, it's actually badass reviews that make the rockin' world go round (although fat bottomed girl are nice ;D). I'm going to try and keep this up until I run out of ways to say they got high and boned. This chapter is a tiny bit shorter, but I got it off in 24 hours, so there's that.** Anyways, enjoy, and stay blazin' you guys!**

Santana wakes up with a start. She had been dreaming a fantastic dream that she was on a deserted beach, white sand between her toes, and cool waves lapping at her ankles. The salty ocean spray seems to linger on her mouth as she rolls over in Brittany's bed to face her. Brittany's still fast asleep, arm draped lightly around Santana's waist, smiling in her sleep. Santana can't help the contented feeling that sweeps through her as Brittany mumbles something that sounds vaguely like her own name. Brittany's easy to be around Santana thinks, hand coming up to brush hair out of Brittany's still closed eyes, but it's more than that. She makes her feel special in a way that no one else ever has. She could tell that Brittany really cares about her, even though they have only known each other a short time.

Santana leans over and places a light kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany stirs for a moment then sighs a happy sigh and pulls herself closer to Santana's still naked body. Santana enjoyed this reaction, so she leans back over the top of Brittany, firmly planting her hands at either side of her head, and kisses her again and again until Brittany's sleep riddled eyes finally pry open.

"Good morning," Brittany mumbles in a husky sleep filled voice that sets off the heavy feeling in the pit of Santana's stomach again.

"It is," Santana replies and leans back down for another kiss, and this time Brittany's hands wrap around her shoulders and pull her in. They lay like that for several minutes, Santana on top of Brittany, kissing lightly, hands exploring soft skin that had been on fire only the night before. Brittany giggles a cute giggle as Santana brings her mouth over to lick at the shell of her ear. Brittany looks up into quickly darkening brown eyes and smiles as she stretches her arms out above her head and does a full body stretch while Santana runs her hands up her torso.

Brittany's thinking about making breakfast for them, but Santana's quickly remembered how they feel asleep the night before. She had been so completely gone that she drifted off to sleep before she could make a move to get Brittany off. She thinks about this for a moment as Brittany's fingers twirl a curl of her hair playfully. Santana continues running her hands everywhere she can reach, and smiles a devilish grin down at her. Brittany seems confused for a moment, then appears to have guessed her intentions as Santana kisses her again, this time hard and full of passion. Brittany arches her body up into Santana and tangles her hands in soft black hair as Santana continues kissing her. Breakfast completely slips from her mind as a deft hand comes running up the inside her her thigh and she parts her legs in response.

"Mmmmm," Brittany moans in between the fervent kisses Santana's placing on her mouth. Santana brings a hand up to cup Brittany's heated core as she moves down to her neck and licks a trail up it. Brittany's head lolls over to the side and hits the pillow as Santana slides inside her with two fingers. Santana's body is moving against her slowly and she can feel a wetness on her thigh where she's busy grinding down on her. Santana's building up a slow pace, sucking hard on Brittany's neck as she continues moving her hips down into the girl below her.

"F-faster," Brittany breathes out with some effort and Santana picks up her pace, adding a third finger and bringing her thumb up to circle Brittany's clit. This seems to do the trick because she can feel Brittany's body shudder and her hips start moving of their own accord, rising in time to met Santana's. Santana moves in to kiss Brittany again, satisfied that she won't be the only one leaving the room with a large bruise on their neck, and slides her tongue in. The combined sensations of the swirling of Santana's tongue, the hand kneading her breast roughly, the fingers moving in and out of her, and the thumb rubbing on her in just the right way brings Brittany to orgasm more quickly than Santana had expected, but she's delighted anyways and lets Brittany's walls clench around her hand for another moment before tentatively removing it and kissing her breathless once again.

Santana finally rolls off Brittany, and Brittany takes a deep breath and brings her hand up over her face with a smile. She seems to have enjoyed that, and Santana wipes her hand on the bed sheets having enjoyed that, too. Brittany leans up on an elbow and runs her index finger down Santana's nose.

"Breakfast?" she says fingers stroking Santana's cheek. Santana nods and they quickly dress and reemerge into the kitchen where Brittany gets busy cracking eggs and frying bacon. Santana sinks into the couch where one of Brittany's roommates is watching the History channel. He smiles at her and Santana realizes she probably reeks of sex, but she doesn't really care and just smiles back.

"Wake and bake?" he asks offering her the large bong he had just filled with bud from his own private stock. Santana takes it and grabs the lighter off the table. The TV's droning on about Geoerge Washington's cannabis farms as Santana takes a rip off the bong. She holds it in and counts backwards from ten, releasing the smoke the second she hits one. It hits her like a ton of bricks. Her incredibly low tolerance had gone up slightly in the past few days, but one big hit was still enough to make her body melt into the couch, and now she feels like she's floating on a cloud. She hands the bong back and listens as a commercial tries to sell her commemorative plates of the Royal Wedding. What a waste of tax payers' money she thinks as she takes another hit, blowing smoke into Fang's ear which has just poked up at her side as he lies on the floor. Brittany shows up with three plates of breakfast for Santana, her roommate, and herself, and settles next to Santana on the couch. She inserts herself into the rotation and soon the three of them are smiling goofily around at each other munching on eggs and bacon. Brittany fills up the bowl on the bong with bud from her kief box to match, and they start the process again.

"I'm too stoned to move," Santana says as she tries to blow some smoke rings and fails miserably. Brittany shows her how though (apparently it's all in the tongue, imagine that) and soon enough Santana's blowing smoke rings across the room like a pro.

"So what are you two doing today?" Brittany's roommate asks as he sucks the cloud of smoke he had just released back into his mouth.

"Dunno," Brittany says shrugging her shoulders. It's a warm Saturday, and she doesn't have any classes to teach today. "It's hotter than balls outside though. We could go swimming?" she suggests towards Santana who again is chiefin' like mad and Brittany has to stifle a giggle because she looks ridiculous, eyes redder than all hell, eyelids drooping low.

"Sounds cool," Santana mutters with a small cough as she hands the bong to where Brittany's sitting on her left.

"There's a pool that's fed by underground springs nearby, stays about 68 degrees year round. We could go on a hike then cool down in the pool if you want?" Santana nods and Brittany's roommate sets the bong back on the table.

Santana sits on Brittany's bed as she watches her put her bikini on then some shorts and a shirt over it. She's not even outside out yet she's already feeling herself getting hot. Brittany hands her a spare swimsuit and she changes herself. Brittany packs towels and some other things up and soon they're back in Brittany's car, driving much more safely this time, with Fang in the backseat panting loudly.

Brittany makes a quick pit stop at the local grocery store to fill her cooler up with beer and ice, and soon they're back on the road. They pull into a gravel parking lot, and hop out.

"It's beautiful here," Santana says, the trees swaying slightly in the summer breeze. Fang leads them to the trail like he's been here a thousand times before, and Santana thinks he probably has. They walk along the trail and come to a space where a familiar large oak tree is standing next to the river bend. They continue walking, Fang leading the way, Brittany following him, cooler in her arms, and Santana bringing up the rear, stopping occasionally to inspect an interesting rock formation or gnarled tree.

"The pool's up this way," Brittany calls back toward Santana, pointing north, "but the trail keeps going west if you want to keep walking."

"I'm getting sweaty, let's head to the pool," Santana replies thinking that the cooler must be heavy as well.

The pool is crowded, apparently they weren't the only ones with the idea to cool down on this hot day. Santana notices lots of other dogs, Fang's gone in an instant making new friends, and Brittany's laying out their towels, already stripped down to her bikini. Santana's eyes linger on Brittany's butt for a long time as she bends over and pulls two beer cans out of the cooler and tosses one at Santana's chest. It fizzes all over her hands and she quickly gets rid of her own shirt and shorts and moves to where Brittany is standing at the edge of the pool.

"It's going to be super cold," Brittany says between sips at her brew.

"It's cool," Santana says with a smile, "You've already seen my nipples."

She jumps in, beer held high above her head, and holy fuck, it feels like a million little needles are poking at her, but soon enough her body normalizes and she looks up Brittany who's blocking out the sun above her, still standing on the edge of the pool.

"You coming in then?" Santana says moving her wet hair off her face. Brittany just takes a couple steps back, sets her beer down, and starts at a run, but before Santana can realize what she's doing Brittany is flying over her head, her knees pulled up into her chest, screaming loud.

"Cannonball!" The splash covers Santana completely, and she sputters, water coming out her open mouth. Brittany swims over and smiles big at her, water dripping off her eyelashes. Santana feels a hand on her stomach. Brittany reaches up behind her for a sip of beer and swims jovially away, backstroking as Fang comes flying over Santana's shoulder with a tennis ball. Santana watches Brittany do a few laps with her dog and downs another beer as she leans on the side of the pool where her feet can reach bottom. Soon enough Brittany back at her side.

"Have a good workout?"

"Yeah totally, swimming is super fun," Brittany says, Fang doggy paddling over to her side. Santana follows Brittany's wet body out of the pool, eyes glued to her ass again, back to their towels where they dry off. Brittany produces a bottle of tanning lotion and grins as Santana's eyes light up. She lays down on her towel and rubs her front down with the lotion, Santana just stands and watches. She rolls over onto to her stomach, holds the lotion out to Santana, and pulls her sunglasses over her eyes.

"A little help?" Santana fumbles for the lotion and squirts some out into her hands. She kneels down by Brittany's side and moves in to start rubbing the lotion into the blonde's warm shoulders.

"That feels nice," Brittany whispers.

"The feeling is mutual," Santana replies working down into Brittany's back, coming back up to massage Brittany's shoulders again, liking the way she rolls them back into her hands. She squeezes more lotion into her hands and starts rubbing lotion all the way down Brittany's back until she reaches the top of Brittany's bikini bottoms. More lotion and she's moved down to Brittany's muscular calves and is now slowly working her way up to her left thigh with both hands. She can see Brittany smirk from where she's resting her head against her folded hands. Santana takes a deep breath and massages her other leg as inconspicuously as she can, but she can't help running her hand up Brittany's milky smooth inner thigh to admire her handiwork. Brittany sighs and Santana knows she's done her job well.

Santana lands with a flop back onto her own towel grabbing another beer to cool herself off because, well, that was hot. Touching Brittany like that has got her turned on again and she briefly considers jumping back into the pool just to take her mind off the fantasy that's currently playing out inside her head. She decides against it though, leans back, and starts to doze off under the rays of the warm summer sun.

Brittany wakes her up twenty minutes later, and they do some more swimming. Brittany sees some friends and introduces Santana as her "friend", but Santana isn't mad. She knows that they're more than friends, and that's what counts. It's probably too soon for the girlfriend title anyways.

After another hour or so of swimming and tanning they toss their empties into a nearby trash can and pack up. Fang is hesitant to leave but they manage to make the trek back to Brittany's car, the cooler much lighter now. Santana looks over at Brittany as they're pulling out of their parking spot and notices her skin has gone slightly pink. Traffic on the highway is bad and Brittany is tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently when Santana decides to say something.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah San?" Brittany turns to look at her.

"I like you. A lot." She isn't sure where she's going with this, but she presses on anyways. "And I know you like me too because I can see it in the way you smile at me." Brittany turns back to the traffic with another smile.

"I just wanted to get that out there, I guess," Santana says, brow scrunching in confusion. Really, what was she talking about she thinks.

"Are you sure there's nothing else? You look like you've got something on your mind," Brittany asks inching forward through traffic.

"No, that's it," Santana replies, but Brittany knows there's something more there but doesn't pry, just grips the steering wheel and takes the next exit back to her apartment.

Brittany feeds Fang, and he instantly knocks out the moment he's finished eating. Brittany closes the door to her bedroom behind Santana.

"I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at this and Santana gulps loudly. Santana follows her into her bathroom where Brittany's already peeling her swimsuit off and examining her fresh sunburn.

"I'm going to need aloe after this," Brittany notes, hand running over the tan lines where her bikini had been. Santana rids herself of her clothes and steps into the shower after Brittany.

The water that hits her is cold at first, then warms up to a lukewarm temperature. Santana stands under the shower head and lets her hair get fully wet before moving aside to let Brittany do the same. Soon they're rubbing shampoo into each other's hair, giggling like children. After getting introduced to Brittany's collection of rubber ducks, they take turns with the loofah, after which things take a not so childish turn as Brittany presses Santana into the cool tile and kisses her. Santana holds on for dear life as Brittany continues bringing their lips together, her hands coming down to Santana's hipbones. Santana barely suppresses a moan as Brittany's breasts press into her own, her nipples erect from her arousal.

Brittany smiles down at her between kisses. The water is falling over her shoulder and down Santana's chest. Santana tries her best to kiss back, but she's already having a hard time focusing because Brittany's wet naked body is on her, and she can think of nothing more distracting. Brittany notices the way Santana is having trouble keeping up and slows her roll.

Brittany's licking around the inside of Santana's mouth, hands now working her breasts, fingertips coming up to tweak her nipples. Santana jumps a bit at the sudden pain mixed in with all the pleasure. Brittany moves to lick at Santana's neck, her right hand coming down to run through Santana's folds. She feels around for Santana's swollen clit as she continues licking up Santana's neck to her jaw line and up to the peach fuzz where her hairline meets her ear. She leans in even closer as she rubs at Santana and whispers hotly in her ear, "I like getting dirty in the shower even better than getting clean."

Soon Brittany's inside her with two long fingers, and Santana's not sure she can stay standing much longer so Brittany picks her up and wraps her legs around her waist, her body pressing Santana's into the cool tile behind her. She thrusts in and out of Santana's entrance with a rising fury, hips rocking to meet the motions. Santana comes with a loud moan and scratches hard into Brittany's freshly sunburnt shoulders, inflicting some pain of her own.

Brittany sets her back down gently and they step out into a now steamy bathroom. They quickly dry off, and Santana borrows some clothes from Brittany again. That was one major perk of dating a girl, when you borrowed their clothes after impromptu sex, they actually fit. Brittany's combing through her hair as Santana shakes a towel through her own. They finish up in the bathroom and come back into Brittany's room to find Fang still sleeping like a log.

As they enter the living room they notice they're alone, which seems surprising to Brittany because her roommates are lazy gits who, when they aren't at work, are usually posted up in front of the TV. She automatically assumes they've gone downtown to lurk and get drunk, looking for teenage girls to hit on no doubt. She's hungry and figures Santana is too, so she orders them some pizza from down the street.

Santana is flipping through the channels and stops on MTV's Jersey Shore long enough to say that she thinks JWoww should have had the pro-wrestling career not Snooki. Brittany has no idea what a snooki is, so she does what she knows best, which is load more kief into her bong and prepare for liftoff. She shows Santana some more cool smoke tricks, like blowing heart rings as they wait for their pizza.

Then someone knocks on the door as Brittany is showing Santana how to 'ghost' her smoke and Brittany jumps.

"Oh my god, Santana. Hold me. There's a murderer outside!" Santana can't tell if Brittany's really paranoid due to the bud or just fucking with her.

"Chill out, Britt, it's probably just the pizza guy." She pulls her close anyways, but Brittany hops up immediately and walks to the door. The pizza guy just smiles when the smell of bud hits him as the door opens.

They finish their bowl and dig into the pizza. They settle on watching Mean Girls even though they've both seen it several times.

They're getting their cuddle on on the couch as Regina George explains that on Fridays we wear pink when Brittany's phone vibrates on the table.

"I'll bet you my right leg that's Quinn," Brittany says and checks her phone. Of course it's not, and Santana playfully gets up off the couch and walks off attempting to take Brittany's right leg with her. Santana's phone beeps at her, and she realizes that she and Brittany have just received the same text from their only mutual friend, Puck.

_hey kegger at my place tonite byob. mass texting cause i can._

Santana looks down at Brittany who's still reading the text and sees her smile.

"So, you want to go together?" Santana says starting to feel excited. Puck was known in high school for throwing the kind of parties that raged on until the late morning when the neighbors would have to call the cops because they couldn't get their vehicles out of their driveways.

"Yeah, definitely," Brittany says. She needs to give Puck a giant bro-hug anyways for setting her up with Santana because this is working out fantastical. They resumed their cuddling and finished Mean Girls without further interruption.

As the new plastics show up on screen and the credits rolls Santana pops up from where she had been laying in Brittany's arms.

"So it's ten thirty. You want to get ready and I'll wait in here, maybe attempt to roll you a blunt and we'll meet back up in fifteen? Then we can go to my place. I've got more clothes there." Brittany fetches her the pack of peach flavored Swishers and Santana can feel her cheeks flush as she remembers the very special blunt they shared last night. Brittany gives her some instructions, wishes her luck, and ducks out into her room. Santana rips two of the blunt wraps before she very carefully rolls the third into a tight cylinder and licks the edge as Brittany instructed. Her blunt looks a bit sloppy, but she remembers that Brittany told her that she's had a lot of practice and not to expect anything near perfect on her first time. Santana had had a little bit of experience with cigars, but not actually rolling them. Either way she lays her blunt down on the table and closes Brittany's kief box. Fang looks up from where he's chewing loudly on a squeak toy as Santana flops back into the couch.

A few games of Angry Birds later and she hears Brittany's voice behind her.

"Ready to head back to your place?" Santana turns her head and her jaw drops. Brittany's got on a tight pink dress that looks like a Herve Leger and her hair's pulled back into a slick pony tail. She's got a tall pair of black pumps on and walks over to the couch with a look that tells Santana she knows full well how good she looks. Her makeup is on point and she's looking smoking hot, pardon the pun. Santana's mind jerks back into action when Brittany snaps her fingers in front of her face.

"Yo, space cadet. My face is up here," Brittany says with a laugh, "Come on let's go."

They grab a bottle of Hpnotiq out of the kitchen (what kind of pimp keeps full bottles of Hpnotiq in their kitchen Santana thinks shaking her head) and soon they're making the drive to Santana's dorm yet again.

Santana dresses in a flash, having already decided on what to wear on the ride over, though she takes her time doing her hair and makeup. When she steps out of her bathroom, Brittany's got her nose stuck in Santana's Managerial Accounting textbook, looking extremely puzzled.

"Santana? What's a contribution margin ratio?" Santana slams the book shut and sighs, totally not what she wants to be thinking about with her Accounting final exam the upcoming week.

"I would tell you Britt, but I don't care. You ready to go?" She's straightened her hair and it looks glossy and silky. Santana had opted for a the classic little black dress, her fall back when she needed to look sexy and classy at the same time. This dress is showing off a fair amount of cleavage though, and Brittany gets an eyeful as she stands up.

"We're totally going to be the hottest girls there," Brittany says hands coming up to wrap around Santana's waist. She leans in for a kiss, but Santana holds up a hand to stop her before she can mess up their perfect makeup before they've even arrived.

"Well, we're totally the hottest ones here," Santana says motioning to the otherwise empty dorm room they're still standing in. They quickly make a move to leave.

Brittany waves to her friend behind the front desk again as they walk back out to Brittany's car and start the drive to Puck's.


	4. Puck's Kegger

**A/N:** Again, thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and subscribing. You guys are seriously awesome. My hometown team, the Dallas Mavericks, just became NBA Champions, so my brain's kind of addled at the moment. So kindly forgive any grammatical mistakes or nonsensical shit herein. I threw some fluff in there with the smut 'cause I got bored of doin' the same old same old. Let me know if it works or not. Enjoy this chapter, and blaze on my friends! :D

Puck's apartment is situated in a a crowded downtown area where there are more people on foot and in pedicabs than in cars. Brittany finds a parking garage a street over and pays the five dollars to the attendant. They begin the walk over to Puck's, and Santana wonders aloud.

"How do you know Puck by the way? We went to high school together, but you never mentioned how you know him."

"Met him through Quinn, and she met him when she sold him some 'goods' if you know what I mean," Brittany casts a suspicious look over her shoulder at her obvious reference to bud, "They dated for a while, so we became friends," Brittany says, the clicking of their heels on the sidewalk carrying them up towards an impressively tall residential tower with massive glass doors. Santana hears a wolf whistle behind her and decides not to look, but of course Brittany turns around and waves like a dork, so she turns around also, shoots the group of men a pair of heat seeking lasers straight from her eyes, and they cower back into the bar they came from.

Satisfied that she can still strike fear into people's hearts with a single glance, Santana slides her hand into Brittany's with a smirk as they round on the doors to Puck's.

"What floor?" Santana asks as they stand in the elevator. She had never been to Puck's new place before.

"Um, 38 I think? But the party's probably on the rooftop. You can rent it out for parties," Brittany says hitting the top button.

After a elevator ride that seems to last forever, they stop their upwards motion, and they can hear loud house music playing already. The big surly guy at the door is asking all the guys for a cover, which reminds Santana of every college party she's ever been to, but she guesses you have to pay for kegs somehow. Santana looks up into the night sky and sees that only a few stars are shining brightly enough to make it past the big city lights. She picks out the North Star and looks for Orion, her favorite constellation, but can't seem to find him.

They slip past the crowd at the door and quickly notice that the rooftop is packed. There's several small verandas with plush circular seating, and Brittany spots Puck seated at one, surrounded by a large group of college age girls. Santana recognizes one of the girls as a classmate she has Statistics with and waves.

"Hey Puck!" Brittany calls as they walk over, Hpnotiq in hand, "Brought you a present, you know, for setting me up on that date," Puck rises from his seat and gives them both a big hug. He's still got his signature mohawk hairstyle Santana notes.

"Glad you could make it ladies," he says in his ultimate ladies' man voice, "Shots?" Soon Brittany and Santana are joining him at the bar where he lines up a series of shots of the light blue liquor.

"To a beautiful night," Puck toasts and they knock their shots back. A few rounds later and Brittany's vision is starting to get fuzzy, so she grabs Santana's hand and drags her off to the makeshift dance floor.

Single Ladies starts to play and Brittany's face lights up. She starts in on the choreography, and all Santana can do is stand and watch because it's mesmerizing. She watches as Brittany drops it low to the floor and then rises up slow and slaps her ass. Brittany's pointing at her ring finger now, dancing over to Santana, and suddenly Santana's seriously considering putting a ring on it because it's just that sexy. But before Santana can blurt out any half-baked marriage proposals Brittany's got her by the hands, obviously trying to get Santana to dance with her. Santana obliges and moves along side Brittany, hips starting to move to the rhythm.

Brittany slides in closer as the track switches over to something Santana doesn't recognize. Brittany's got her hips rolling and gyrating so tantalizingly Santana has to mentally slap herself to not grab her and kiss her right there in the middle of everyone. Santana turns around to dance back into Brittany. Brittany seems to like this because Santana feels her hands come up to grasp her firmly by the hips, and they start to move in unison as the thump if the bass washes over them. Brittany's throughly enjoying the sensation Santana's butt grinding against her front is giving her, so she sweeps some of Santana's hair over her shoulder and leans in close to whisper in her ear.

"Just so you know, your ass feels ridiculous. I would tell you I've got a raging lady-boner, but that's inappropriate." Santana laughs at this and just lets herself feel as one of Brittany's hands moves from where it had been wrapped around her waist to cop a feel of her butt. It feels nice and Santana keeps on dancing, not a care in the world. She turns in Brittany's arms to face her and looks up to where she's grinning a huge grin at her. They stare deeply into each other's eyes as Santana brings her arms up to hang over Brittany's shoulders. They're still moving fast against each other as Brittany suddenly goes into a complicated dance break Santana's never seen before, her body popping and locking with the precision of the pro that she is. Santana just stands back and dances in place as Brittany continues to go nuts in front of her. Soon Brittany's attracted a small crowd around herself and is dancing up a sweat, arms held high above her head.

Santana steps back in before anyone can get any ideas and take her place, and now they're grinding on each other hard. Santana's mind gets a jolt as Brittany's sweat covered thigh rubs against the place between her legs. Brittany does it again, probably on purpose this time Santana thinks, and Santana throws her head back, needing to get away from the heat of the moment, if even just a bit. The crowd, mostly male (go figure), disperses as the track ends, and Brittany and Santana stop dancing long enough to head back to the bar hand in hand and line up another round of shots.

"You weren't kidding about being a professional dancer I see," Santana says sucking on a lime.

"Why would I kid about that?" Brittany asks grabbing as many liquor bottles as she can and concocting two extremely potent looking mixed drinks.

"Dunno."

"You wanna go look at the skyline with me?" Brittany asks handing Santana her drink. Santana takes a sip and nearly spits it back out, it's so strong. She takes a deep breath and takes a gulp anyways.

"Yeah, let's do it," Santana says and she follows Brittany over to the guardrail where there's a few people smoking cigarettes and talking. The city looks beautiful from so high up and Santana gets over her small but totally rational fear of heights long enough to take a peek down at the now bustling nightlife down below them. Santana leans with her back to the rail, and Brittany stands in front of her, nursing her drink.

"Hey," Santana says coolly, "Come closer." Brittany smiles and places her hands at either side of Santana on the rail and moves in. Santana can smell the alcohol on her breath as her face hovers inches away and finds it intoxicating in more way than one. Brittany is biting on her lower lip looking down at Santana's own lips, so Santana knows what's coming, but it still catches her a little off guard when Brittany leans in and kisses her as sweetly as ever. She tastes like vodka and cranberries, and Santana can't help smiling into the kiss as she feels Brittany's eyelashes flutter closed against her skin. Brittany places soft little kisses all over her mouth, ending the kiss with a lick at Santana's bottom lip. Brittany leans back looking extremely satisfied with herself and Santana stays, eyes still closed, goofy grin plastered on her face, for a moment longer, trying to store away in her mind how good that kiss had felt.

Brittany decides to down the rest of her drink in one giant gulp, and now she's feeling quite drunk, so it seems only right to caress Santana's body and pull her close. Brittany sets her empty cup on the rail so she can have both hands on Santana. She runs her hands from Santana's shoulders down to firmly cup her ass again, and Santana narrows her eyes at her and smirks.

Suddenly there's a commotion over Brittany's shoulder, and people are crowding around the kegs even more than usual. Brittany catches Puck by the arm as he's rushing past and asks him what's up.

"Kegs are floated. Gotta run and get new ones before all the liquor's gone. You may want to grab that Hpnotiq," Puck suggests and in a flash he's in the elevator with a couple other guys.

They make their way back to the now crowded bar and find Brittany's bottle untouched but pour two more shots anyways. Santana can tell Brittany's drunk now because she's starting to slur her words a bit and her hands seem to be glued to Santana's body. They move back onto the dance floor and start dancing again. This time Santana's not shy at all about touching Brittany. The alcohol seems to have loosened her up, and soon she's dancing even dirtier than before, shaking her goods in Brittany's face. She runs her hands over the dress Brittany's wearing, hands coming to rest on her hips as they sway to the beat. Brittany twirls Santana around playfully. They more in closer to each other again, and Brittany turns around drops it down low to the floor.

They're back to grinding on each other when Puck reappears.

"Got the kegs."

"You're telling us this because...?" Santana says, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Just wanted an excuse to talk to you two. Half the guys here are staring at you guys. You're putting on quite the show, you know."

"Hey, Puck," Brittany puts on her best seductive voice and moves away from Santana to put a hand on Puck's chest. Santana feels her blood boiling with jealously instantly. Puck's hands wrap around Brittany and Santana's about to do something drastic when Brittany brings the hand that had been on Puck's chest up to his forehead and flicks him with her finger hard.

"Fuck off," Brittany says and walks off looking like she couldn't give a shit. Santana just stands and shrugs at Puck who's rubbing the spot Brittany flicked him with his hand.

"So that's a 'No' to the threesome idea then?"

"Seriously, Puck, seriously? You are a moron. And yes, that's a no."

Santana walks past a crowd gathered around a guy doing a keg stand and finds Brittany at one of the two beer pong tables. Santana loves beer pong. Competitive drinking is kind of her thing, flip cup, quarters, never have I ever, waterfall, Santana loves them all. Brittany calls next as the current game is wrapping up and starts practicing her stroke.

"You any good at beer pong?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, it's easy. All in the wrist," Brittany says with a flick of her wrist.

They start arranging the cups and filling them up with the pitcher of beer. Their opponents are two large frat guys who are shooting them greasy grins from across the table where they're filling up their own cups. Frat guys make difficult beer pong opponents Brittany thinks filling the last of the cups and setting up the water cup to clean off the balls. She has confidence in herself and Santana though, even if they are already drunk and about to get even drunker. They shoot to see who goes first, and Santana's shot falls into the lead cup. This is going to be a piece of cake Brittany thinks lining up her first shot. Her warming up has served her well and the ping pong ball banks in into a red solo cup. Santana steps up and aims her shot. It goes long, and the guys pick their one cup and take their own shots. Only one goes in again. Now Santana's downing a beer and watching Brittany line up her second shot. It goes in again, and now Santana's up. She concentrates hard and lets it fly. It drops in. Brittany high fives her, and the game carries on until the guys ask for a rearrange of the cups into a shape they call a 'pussy'. Brittany laugh like a twelves year old at the word, and the game's nearly done. Both teams have four cups remaining and it's a tight match.

"You girls care to make a wager with us?" one of the frat guys asks.

"Depends on what it is," Santana says washing her ball off in the water cup.

"Loser makes out with their partner in front of the winners. With tongue." Brittany just shrugs her shoulders at Santana when she turns to silently ask her opinion. Santana thinks a bit about the wager then makes a decision.

"Deal," she says with a smirk. Maybe she's just drunk or maybe it's the fact she's got a gorgeous girl at her side, but her confidence is through the roof. They've already got this game won she thinks.

Brittany rolls some tension out of her shoulders and shakes it out her arms, ping pong ball still in hand. They sink the final four shots in a row like the clutch badasses they are, and the game is theirs. They high five again, and celebrate their victory as the guys across the table are quickly looking for a way out of their bet. Brittany thinks about letting them out of it momentarily until Santana steps in.

"No. You two are going to make out, and you're going to like it," she says, finger pointing at them brashly.

The two guys eye each other warily before one tentatively leans in and very unsexily sticks his tongue in the other's mouth. It's super uncomfortable to watch as their faces contort in disgust but still really hilarious at the same time. Santana gets a kick out of it at least.

Usually winner takes next in beer pong, but Santana takes one look at Brittany and can tell that one more game of beer pong and she'll be passed out on the ground somewhere, so they skip that and move back to the side of the rooftop and the railing, Brittany swerving a bit as she makes the turn. Santana watches as Brittany fishes her blunt out of a hidden pocket and lights it up.

"A celebratory smoke," she says handing it to Santana. Santana works some more on blowing the heart shaped smoke rings Brittany showed her earlier and soon her drunken state is accompanied by a healthily growing buzz of a different kind.

"How long have you been smoking?" she asks Brittany who's ghosting her smoke over the rail. It looks interesting against the light of downtown and Santana wishes she could take a picture.

"Um, well," she starts flicking some ash over the rail, "I found my older brother's stash when I was 15 and I stole it and got super baked and thought I was going to die. I started having a super panic attack, and he found me curled up in a ball crying in his room two hours later."

"What'd he do?"

"He was really cool about it. He calmed me down and basically just told me that next time I wanted to smoke I should tell him first."

"Have you had any more panic attacks?"

"Nope, nothing but good experiences since then. I think most of it's about being in a good atmosphere with the right people. It's like that with all drugs in my my experience," Brittany smiles at Santana. Santana takes another long drag on the blunt and hands it back.

"I've got an older brother, too," Santana says staring off into the night and exhaling the smoke, "He's in Los Angeles now though. Don't see him much."

"Are you close?"

"We were when we were younger, but he's got his own life now. I guess I do, too, don't I?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"Yeah," Santana decides, "I do. And you're going to be a part of it whether you like it or not Ms. Pierce." Brittany smiles big at this and Santana smiles right back.

"I would totally like that," Brittany says leaning in and pressing a kiss to Santana's lips. She straightens back up and continues puffing on her blunt as Santana thinks about the life that might be awaiting her and Brittany. She's done her fair share of heartbreaking for sure, but she can't see herself wanting to ever put Brittany through that pain. Brittany's too sweet to ever want to hurt. Santana imagines them together, Santana with a success law practice and Brittany with her own dance studio. She pictures a house and a yard and it's a beautiful fantasy, but suddenly Brittany wakes her from her reverie.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asks.

"Me and you," Santana answers truthfully, bringing the blunt back to her lips.

"So about me and you..." Brittany starts, and Santana's not sure where this is headed, she's too intoxicated to try and read Brittany's mind right now.

"What about me and you?" Santana says interested to hear Brittany's thoughts on the topic.

"There is a me and you, right? Like, you'd be down to be my girl?" Brittany says. Santana can't help but laugh as her face lights up like a child's.

"Britt, babe, I'll be anything you want me to be. But I'll especially be your girl."

Brittany leans back in and kisses Santana. Santana moves into the kiss and wraps her hands around Brittany's neck and pulls her in closer. Brittany's kissing is a little sloppy, but Santana enjoys it anyways. There's a lot of ash built up on the blunt by the time they break apart. Santana wipes some bright red lipstick off Brittany's face and sighs contentedly.

"I'm way too drunk and stoned right now," Brittany asserts out into the darkness and takes another hit on the blunt. She takes a few more short inhales then puts it out on the railing.

"Hmm, looks good on you though," Santana notes.

"You wanna catch a cab back soon?" Brittany asks really starting to feel the effects of the night's worth of drinking.

"Yeah," Santana says, "I want one last dance though."

Right on cue a slow song starts, and Brittany leads Santana by the hand back to the dance floor. Santana brings her hands up to meet at the back of Brittany's neck as she feels her hands wrap around her waist. They're moving slowly to the song, looking into each other's eyes. Brittany sees adoration in Santana's eyes, and if Santana focuses hard enough she can see past the drunkenly glazed over and bloodshot stoned look Brittany's eyes are currently sporting to see she's looking down at her lovingly as well. Brittany hasn't felt this happy in a long time she realizes. She needs nothing more in the world when Santana's in her arms, it's just that simple. Santana rests her head in the crook of Brittany's neck and closes her eyes as they continue to sway. They stay that way through the remainder of the song, and Santana is hesitant to move once the track is over. They eventually break back apart, and Santana leads Brittany by the hand back over to the elevator where they head back down to street level.

As it's a Saturday night there's drunk people all over downtown, especially the area where they are, which has more than it's fair share of pubs, bars, clubs, and music venues. They make their way slowly through the crowded street to a bench where Santana calls a cab. Soon they're in the back of the cab and Brittany's touching Santana like there's not even a creepy Robert Di Nero in Taxi Driver looking guy in the front seat. Santana just lets her though because the driver's too busy talking on his bluetooth headset to notice.

Soon they're back at Brittany's, and Santana's up against Brittany's bedroom door, hand coming up to the zipper on the side of Brittany's dress as Brittany's tongue works itself into her mouth. She's got her dress unzipped now and it pools around Brittany's feet as she shimmies out of it. Brittany continues kissing her hard, tongue working it's way around the inside of her mouth, running over Santana's heatedly. Brittany makes a move to rid Santana of her own dress but fumbles with her zipper.

"Let me help you," Santana breathes out, breaking the kiss momentarily and unzipping her dress. Santana kicks it off her heels and now Brittany's being really handsy, not that Santana would complain. Brittany moves in to take off Santana's bra and leans back a bit to take a look as Santana throws it across the room.

"Have I told you your boobs are fantastic? Like I want to lick whipped cream off them, and take power naps on them, and read them bedtime stories at night," Brittany says hands coming up to grasp at them, pushing them in and upwards, loving the feel of them in her hands.

"No you haven't told me that before, but thank you," Santana says, moving back in to kiss Brittany again. Brittany continues massaging Santana's breasts roughly, mouth moving down to lick and suck on her pressure point. Santana can only hold on to Brittany's back and moan as Brittany's right hand comes down to the space where Santana needs her the most. Brittany toys with the hem of Santana's underwear teasingly as Santana brings her nails into her back threateningly.

"Britt," he breathes out frustratedly, "If you don't quit fucking around I'm going to scratch the living shit out of you, I'm not even kidding right now."

"I thought you wanted to fuck around?" Brittany says with a smile and Santana rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean genius." Brittany thankfully obliges and Santana lets out a low moan as Brittany's hand slips inside her underwear and she feels Brittany's long middle finger at her entrance. It runs back up to circle her clit and Santana shudders against Brittany's body as she begins to rub her into a frenzy. Brittany's back to kissing her again and her free hand is still working her breasts.

"Bed?" Brittany asks still rubbing Santana faster and faster by the second.

"N-no time," Santana manages to get out somehow, "Just fuck me, Britt." Brittany smiles at this straightforward command places a searing kiss on Santana's lips as she removes Santana's underwear and enters her with two fingers. Soon two's up to three, and suddenly Santana's hips buck forward as Brittany's thumb meets her swollen clit.

Brittany breaks their kiss and presses her forehead onto Santana's. Santana's panting loudly now, and Brittany thinks about finishing her off right then but decides against it and pulls her hand away and smiles. Santana shoots her a look that manages to say both "What the fuck?" and "I'm going to fuckin' murder yo' ass" at the same time, but before she can open her mouth to object Brittany's sunk down to her knees, mouth magnetically coming to Santana's clit.

Santana lets out a loud "Ohhhh fuuuuu-" and Brittany's sucking everything she can into her mouth, hand moving to drape Santana's left leg over her shoulder, tongue flicking furiously at Santana's clit. Santana comes harder than she can ever remember, and Brittany's still going down on her, apparently not done. Santana tries her best to stay standing, and Brittany uses her hands to press Santana's hips back into the door as she continues licking her way around, over, across, under, and over Santana's now throbbing clit. Santana thinks she might just orgasm again when suddenly Brittany's fingers are back, and she all but loses it right then and there.

After a short minute's more of thrusting and licking, Brittany curls her fingers back and strokes at the spot where Santana wants her and Santana's thighs start to quiver and the walls around Brittany's fingers clench. Santana comes ever harder than the first time, and her orgasm rips through her starting at the pinpoint spot where Brittany's tongue mets her flesh and quickly spreads throughout her body until she's in a euphoric state of mind that lasts several blissful seconds. Brittany takes her down easy though and presses one last kiss to Santana's clit as she licks a trail up Santana's naked body. Santana is out of breath and can hardly move, but she kisses Brittany as hard as she can anyways and slowly walks them backwards toward Brittany's awaiting bed.

Santana kicks off her heels as Brittany rids herself of the last of her clothing. Santana lays Brittany down softly on the bed and moves to straddle her hips. She's stroking at Brittany's abs as she kisses her hard on the lips. Brittany brings her hands up to tangle in Santana's hair as she moves a hand down to run between Brittany's folds. She's wet, like really wet Santana realizes, and she decides, to Brittany's surprise, to forgo further foreplay and enter her quickly with two fingers. Santana's stroking in and out, building up what Brittany would call a fuckin' amazing rhythm if her brain could function or her mouth could form sounds that weren't strangled versions of Santana's name mixed in with the occasional curse word.

"San," Brittany breathes out as Santana moves down to lick a trail down to her breasts, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue around it, "F-faster," she gets out between her labored breaths and Santana picks up the pace. Santana's still thinking about what just transpired against Brittany's bedroom door though. She's yet to attempt to go down on Brittany, but she thinks she's probably worked up the courage and worked out the logistics enough times. She actually spent her last History class fantasizing about just that, eyes unfocusing as she imagined herself licking at Brittany as she squirmed around beneath her touch. She's brought back into the moment though as Brittany lets out a long moan and brings her hands around to grasp firmly at Santana's ass and pull her hips into her own. Brittany continues moving Santana into herself as Santana moves back up to Brittany's mouth and places a quick kiss there as she continues thrusting.

Santana feels the time is right, so she continues her thrusting motion and begins kissing a trail down Brittany's body. She stops as she reaches her core and hooks Brittany's legs up over her shoulders and takes a deep breath. She leans in, mouth open, and surprisingly it tastes better than Santana imagined it would. She continues moving her fingers inside Brittany as she works her tongue up to Brittany's swollen clit. Brittany's head comes flying off the pillow as Santana goes into a furious flicking motion with her tongue, bringing it flat again to lick hard at Brittany. Santana feels hands fly to the back of her head and push her further in as she continues licking at Brittany, finding a rhythm that seems to be really working for her. She starts to make figure eights over Brittany's clit, and this combined with angling her fingers and rubbing at the rough spot inside Brittany seems to do the trick as she feels Brittany tighten around her fingers and a surprisingly tasty liquid flood her mouth. Santana's still licking from entrance to clit, throughly enjoying herself as Brittany lets out a frustrated groan.

"Santana," Brittany breathes out, hands coming down to grab her by the shoulders, "Get up here." Now Santana's in Brittany's arms as she strokes her leg up and down Santana's.

"You're good at that," Brittany says with a smile.

"Beginner's luck," Santana says with a laugh.

"Mmm, when you've got Santana Lopez' swagger you don't need luck," Brittany notes with another kiss to her lips.

"You're right," Santana says, "I do have swag through the roof." Brittany nods at this, and Santana can tell she's getting sleepy.

"How about that power nap on my chest then?" Santana asks, and Brittany's eyes come back down to get an eyeful of Santana's breasts. Brittany lays down with her head situated on top of Santana's breasts, and she can hear her heart beating and drifts off to the slow rise and fall of Santana's chest.


	5. The Celebration and The Surprise

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know, I appreciate any and all suggestions and requests! This chapter was super fun to write, and I had to take a cold shower after finishing the final smut scene. (tmi? idc, bitches) Keep doing that awesome reading and reviewing thing, stay blazin', and I will see you guys in the next Author's Note 'aight?

Santana wakes up in Brittany's bed for the second morning straight. She quickly realizes she is alone though. Well, alone expect for Fang who for some reason is curled up in a large ball on her feet. After shoving him off with a grunt (he's heavier than he looks) Santana gets up and goes to Brittany's dresser and picks out a faded blue shirt and a pair of baggy black sweat pants. She slips into a pair of flip flops she figures Brittany wouldn't mind her borrowing, and comes out into the living room expecting to find Brittany toking it up with her roommates. Brittany is no where to be found. Santana makes her way into the kitchen though and finds a note.

_I'm really hung over so I went to get us donuts, not sure what kind you like so I'll get one of each._

_XX Britt_

Santana goes into the bathroom and washes her face, thinking that it might be time already to bring a spare toothbrush over because her teeth are feeling grody. She settles on squeezing some of Brittany's toothpaste out onto her finger and rubbing it around her mouth. She decides to head back into the living room, and Fang follows her, his tail wagging happily. She picks up one of Brittany's drumsticks and twirls it around it her hand rock star style.

The door opens, and Brittany's back, carrying a large box of donuts and what looks like a gallon of milk.

"The cute little Asian lady at the counter gave me free milk 'cause she said I was pretty," Brittany says with a smile, sliding down into the couch next to Santana and opening the box of donuts. Santana goes for the chocolate glazed one, and Brittany goes back into the kitchen to grab them some glasses.

"You are pretty, Brittany. Beautiful even."

"Thanks," Brittany says as she sits back down.

"You're welcome," Santana says through a mouth full of donut.

"I've got a class to teach in a couple of hours, so we can chill here for a little bit longer before I take you back."

"Yeah, I should be in the library anyways," Santana says taking a gulp of milk, "I've got five finals in the next week," she says, a feeling of total dread washing over her as she makes the realization. She's been studying for finals for weeks, but it's still a shock to her that they're almost upon her.

"You ready for them?" Brittany asks grabbing another donut.

"Almost, just need to wrap up some of my history notes, and I'll be square. It's just that's it's going to be a busy and stressful week."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Just keep feeding me donuts," Santana says with a laugh.

"That I can do," Brittany says and throws an arm over Santana's shoulder and props her feet up on the coffee table.

They continue munching on in relative silence as one of Brittany's roommates emerges from his room, grabs a donut. and goes back into his room. He looks like shit, Santana thinks, he's probably even more hung over than Brittany.

They finish eating and Brittany suggests taking Fang to the dog park before they head back to Santana's.

"Sounds fun. I've never been to a dog park," Santana says as Brittany's opening up her kief box again and loading the bowl on her bong.

"Last time we went Fang tried to hump this dog in the face," Brittany says with a laugh, "I had to pop him on the nose and take him home, but I still thought it was pretty funny."

They smoke a quick bowl, and soon Brittany's driving her car Mario Kart style over to the dog park with Fang in the back seat, head hanging out the window, tongue flapping in the wind. It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the dog park is full of dogs of every different size, shape, and breed. There's people in lawn chairs and on benches talking and reading. Santana spots a beautiful Italian Greyhound as it comes up to her, and runs a hand down it's silky soft short fur.

Brittany moves into the large grass lawn and begins throwing a frisbee out at Fang who's currently having to race a lightening quick Aussie Shepherd for it and losing easily. Fang might be huge, but he's not exactly graceful. Santana sits down on a empty bench and wishes she had her History notes with her. She resigns herself to just feel the slight summer breeze and watch the dogs chase each other around, occasionally looking up to check that Brittany's still flinging the frisbee out at Fang. She's picking at her nails when she hears her phone ringing and pulls it out of her sweatpants' pocket.

"Hey, Mom," Santana says with a smile. Her mother is one of her closest friends, and she hasn't heard from her in about a week.

"Hey sweetheart," Mrs. Lopez says "What are you up to?"

"At the dog park with my..." Santana trails off looking up to where Brittany is trying unsuccessfully to get Fang to roll over, and she turns to Santana and waves. Santana waves back.

"With your friend?" Mrs. Lopez tries to help.

"No," Santana says taking a breath in, "With my girlfriend." There's silence on the other end of the line and Santana is trying to imagine what her mother's face looks like at that moment and imagines it's more than a little shocked.

"Girlfriend? As in a girl you're dating?" she sputters out finally.

"Yeah," Santana says, afraid of what's coming next, but steeling her nerves to deal with it either way.

"Is she cute?" Mrs. Lopez asks sounding more than interested. Santana can't help but laugh at this unexpected line of questioning.

"Yeah, Mom. Brittany's adorable. You'd love her," Santana says looking back up to Brittany who's back to throwing the frisbee.

"Well, I'm happy for you baby. You sound really happy. You'll have to bring Brittany over for dinner sometime, OK?"

"Yeah," Santana says imagining her carefree stoner girlfriend around her uptight father and decides to put that off for a while.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't tell Dad? I'd rather him hear it from me," Santana lies, she actually would rather her father not hear it from anyone. He's the kind of man that will either accept Santana and Brittany with open arms or cut her off completely. Strangely Santana has no idea which side of the extreme he's going to fall on when she finally does tell him about Brittany.

"How is studying going?"

"Um, well I've taken the last 48 hours off to hang out, but I'm about to head back into the library once we're done here."

"Alright," Mrs. Lopez says, "Your brother called, wanted me to tell you he says hello. He got a raise and is taking a vacation to the Yucatan next week with his girlfriend."

"Lucky bitch," Santana mumbles remembering her beach dream from a morning ago.

"Watch your mouth," Mrs. Lopez scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Santana starts rolling her eyes.

"Alright sweetheart, I've got to run, there's someone at the door, but tell Brittany I said hello and please get to the books soon."

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Santana hangs up and looks up to see Brittany walking over towards her a big grin on her face.

"Hey sexy" Brittany says coolly, sliding into the bench next to her.

"Hey," Santana says leaning over and pressing a kiss to Brittany's bare shoulder, "My mother says hello by the way."

"You talk to your mom about me?" Santana nods hoping that Brittany's OK with that.

"That's cute," Brittany giggles, hand tucking Santana's hair behind her ear.

"You ready to go? I've got to get you back and then go back and get ready for my class," Brittany says.

"Yeah, let's go."

They make the drive back to Santana's dorm with the windows rolled down, their hair blowing in the wind as they fly down the highway. As they pull up to Santana's dorm, Santana considers asking Brittany up for a quickie, but realizes quickly that she probably won't leave Fang in the car, and Santana definitely doesn't want him in her room while she's trying to get her mack on.

"Good luck with your tests," Brittany says leaning over to plant a kiss onto Santana's lips. Santana reaches for the door and turns back to add a quick 'see you soon' before she's gone.

The week drags on forever and Santana's pretty sure she's in hell, that's how rough finals week is for her. Things only brighten up when she sees Brittany again on Thursday night when she shows up unannounced to the library with a plate of cookies and proceeds to give Santana the best back massage she's ever had.

Santana might have been really busy the last few days, but that didn't stop her from missing Brittany. She dreamed about her smile as she slept, lived for her occasional texts of encouragement. They find a deserted conference room and make out for a good five minutes before someone knocks on the door, peeping in through the glass on the door frame. Brittany walks out in a huff and opens the door right into the old librarian's face.

"All yours."

Santana follows her to the front steps of the library where they say a hesitant prolonged goodbye.

Santana somehow makes it to Friday where she finishes her history essay with a particularly strong point and hands in the booklet to her teacher, an old haggard bitch that Santana is so glad to finally be rid of. She all but skips across the campus quad back to her dorm where she flops down into her bed and finally relaxes. She drifts off into a lazy nap, but ten minutes later she's awaken by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey Britt," Santana smiles into the phone rolling over onto her back.

"Hey, San. How'd the last exam go?"

"Awesome. Pretty sure I aced that shit."

"That's great!" Brittany exclaims.

"Yeah. So what are you up to?"

"Just finishing up putting some moves together at the studio. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight to celebrate you finishing your exams?"

"Yeah sounds great! What'd you have in mind?"

"Well Quinn's having people over, and she invited us, but I'm pretty sure that it'll just end up being a giant smoke festival, and I'm not sure you're down to meet Quinn's creepy friends. I was thinking I could head down to the liquor store and get a bottle of champagne to celebrate, and then I could cook you dinner? Maybe roll up a J or two then do our thing? It's up to you though, it's your night, San."

"Sounds perfect, but isn't good champagne expensive?"

"These are the perks of dating a working girl, Santana."

"Oh," Santana says, she hadn't thought about that. "I'll met you over at your place. I'm in a public transportation type of mood."

"OK, see you around 8:30?"

"Yeah."

"Alright later." Santana hangs up with a goodbye and continues her nap feeling even better than she had before.

Santana wakes up at 7:27 feeling super rested, and she's in an awesome mood. She sings Lady Gaga's Judas at the top of her lungs as she showers. Her elusive roommate shows back up as she's flipping through her closet trying to pick something out to wear.

"Nice hickey you've got there," her roommate notes.

"At least one of us is getting some action," Santana snaps back. Her roommate and her have been on edge with each other since Santana caught her going through her shit.

"You're seriously the most slutty girl I've ever met," her roommate fires back.

"Listen, bitch," Santana starts getting right up into the shorter girl's grill and speaking loudly, "I'm in too good of a mood to deal with your bullshit right now. You can either leave now, shut the fuck up, or receive the most torrential beat down you've ever experienced. The choice is yours, choose fucking wisely." Santana moves back to her closet and hears her dorm room door slam shut moments later. She really needs to put in that roommate transfer request. She tries to shake it off and gets dressed, does her hair and makeup and soon she's back on the bus headed to Brittany's apartment.

Fang nearly knocks her over as Brittany opens the door.

"I think he's missed you, too," Brittany says pulling Santana in for a long hug.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Santana asks stepping into the kitchen, but figures it out before Brittany can answer. All the lights are out, and there are candles all across the living room where two plates are already full of delicious looking Chinese stir fry, and there's a bucket of ice with a large bottle of champagne inside next to two glass flutes.

"Awww, Brittany," Santana starts, feeling an unfamiliar tugging on her heart strings, "This is perfect." She brings a hand up to cup Brittany's face and kisses her softly, and it's all the thank you that Brittany needs. Brittany turns on some soft background music as they sit down to eat. The food is delicious once again, and Santana talks to Brittany about her upcoming dance projects and feels a strange swelling of pride that this amazing girl is hers.

"I kicked the roommates out for the night by the way," Brittany says, "Told them I had very important business to attend to." Santana laughs at the image.

"Yeah in my pants you mean." Brittany nods furiously at Santana's joke as they finish up dinner. Brittany gets up to uncork the champagne and it goes popping across the room and fizzes all over her hand as Santana quickly positions her glass underneath it to catch the escaping liquid.

"Opening champagne is the best part," Brittany notes. Even so the champagne is crisp and bubbly, and it tastes like Brittany's really shelled out some money on it. Santana looks at the label and notices it's in a language she can't read so she just sets it back down.

Brittany moves Santana's legs to come across her lap and runs a hand lazily up and down the length of her legs as they continue sipping on the champagne. Brittany pours them a second glass as they continue to talk.

"..and that's why I don't trust any animal that has more than four legs," Brittany finishes.

"So you wouldn't trust an octopus?"

"Hell no! Have you seen pictures of those guys? Ugly like somebody's been beating on them with a baseball bat." Santana nods at this and takes another sip at her champagne.

They continue chatting about everything and nothing in particular, and soon the candles have burned low and the champagne's gone. Brittany pulls out a blunt that looks even fatter than usual.

"So, I remembered how you told me you like strawberries, so I went to the headshop and got a strawberry flavored wrap for you," she says handing the cone shaped blunt over to Santana to let her do the honors. Santana smiles big at her, lights it up, and lets the smoke ghost out of her mouth. The blunt tastes exactly like a strawberry wet dream. Santana's pretty sure she's in heaven now, body draped over a beautiful girl, stomach full of delicious food and drink, lights down low, and mind certainly a bit hazy with weed and alcohol.

Brittany smirks at her as she hands off the blunt and puffs at it, tapping some ash off into the ash tray on the table. Santana's moved to cuddle further into Brittany, and it sends a warm feeling through her as Brittany places a small kiss on the side of her head. They continue to pass the blunt back and forth, Brittany's free hand rubbing Santana's back soothingly.

"I'm glad we met," Santana says with a smile.

"You weren't expecting me were you?"

"How could I? You're truly one of a kind Britt. But yeah, I have to admit you've been a pleasant surprise to me. More than pleasant really."

"You've been no surprise at all to me, Santana," Brittany says through an exhale of smoke, handing the blunt back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been looking for you for a long time. You have no idea how many impostors I've had to sift through to finally get to the real thing, but trust me, the wait was totally worth it." Santana blows a stream of smoke out through a smile and leans in and kisses Brittany hard. She tastes like strawberries, and it's an incredibly delicious sensation. Santana puts the rest of the still burning blunt out in the ash tray, moves to push Brittany from her seated position further back into the couch, comes up to her knees on either side of Brittany's lap, looking down at her. Brittany's got her by the back of the thighs and is grinning her goofy grin again. Santana leans down and kisses her again and again, not stopping until Brittany's breathless and a little dazed and confused.

Brittany sits up straight again, holding Santana tight against herself as her tongue slides into Santana's open mouth. Santana's hands tangle in Brittany's hair as Brittany picks her up, flips them, and lays her down into the couch in one fluid motion. They continue to kiss heatedly and soon Brittany's rubbing over the top of the spot between Santana's jean covered legs.

"I've got a surprise for you," Brittany says and Santana can tell whatever it is that she's excited about it.

"Well, you better get it then." At this Brittany pops up off the couch and Santana is left alone for a moment before Brittany's back. Santana recognizes the thing in her hand instantly. It's definitely a strap on. Santana can tell because it's got black straps and buckles, and there's a large pink phallus attached. Santana's mind returns to Brittany though because now she's sitting on her hips hands coming down to undo the button's on Santana's shirt. Things start to move in flashes past Santana's mind's eye as Brittany's suddenly helping her out of her shirt, then wriggling her out of her jeans, and somehow what feels like the very next second Brittany is completely naked on top of her and has a very large something rubbing up against Santana's thigh as she kisses her rough, hands moving into Santana's breasts. Santana thinks for a moment she might be going insane but decides to just roll with it which seems to help, and things slow back down somewhat.

"Too big? I've got a smaller one in my room if you want it." Brittany asks hand coming down to run from Santana's entrance to clit and back rubbing hard.

"What?" Santana's mind is drifting again at Brittany's touch, she's higher than a kite and feels like she's floating, Brittany's body being the only thing keeping her from floating off to the moon. Brittany gestures down at the strap on and Santana lets out a small "Oh."

"No, I mean, I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Brittany rubs Santana several more times until she's got a fair amount of wetness built on her hand. She sits back and runs her hand up and down the bright pink dildo getting it lubbed up. It's an oddly alluring sight Santana thinks.

"Tell me the second it hurts, OK?" Brittany says and Santana nods. Brittany lines the head up at her entrance and leans back in and kisses Santana softly. Santana can already feel it stretching her wide, and Brittany takes her time, first spreading Santana's legs wider, then running her hand back over the head before situating it back at Santana's entrance and pushing forwards with her hips. Santana lets out an involuntary whimper as Brittany continues trying guide the head inside, and then it's inside her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Tight fight," Santana breathes out, her chest heaving. Brittany just lays still and kisses her for a while, hands running up and down Santana's torso, and Santana almost forgets that there's something inside her until Brittany slowly inches her hips forward. Santana can feel her walls stretch around the shaft as it moves inside her, several inches later and she's already broken a sweat, and she's never felt this full. Now Brittany's all the way in and stops sucking on Santana's neck long enough to ask her another question.

"Still good?"

"Yeah," Santana gets out, and Brittany smiles at her before slowly beginning to rock her hips into her, and holy fuck it feels good. Brittany's spine is flexing back and thrusting forward slowly and Santana squirms a bit below her. She keeps the pace slow and stays buried deep inside Santana, moving out only a little before thrusting back all the way into her. Brittany sits up on Santana and grips her hips hard as she slowly begins to pick up pace. It's a vision of beauty as Brittany tips her head back and moans, hair falling around and over her shoulders, hips moving around in small circles, doing things that are probably illegal in all 50 states.

Santana's body feels like it's on fire, and watching Brittany gyrate over her, eyes shut tight, hands coming up to touch her own breasts, it sets Santana off. She leans up a bit, one hand coming to grab at the back of the couch, the other hitting Brittany on the butt cheek with a loud smack, grasping hard she starts to move her own hips down in rhythm to meet Brittany's. Brittany loves this reaction, leans down a bit to kiss her quickly on the lips before sitting back up, pulling all the way out and thrusting quickly all the way back in. Santana moans out something loudly in Spanish that Brittany's pretty sure she would be offended by if only she could understand it, but it doesn't stop her from fucking Santana all the same. Santana's head's lolling around like it's caught in a windstorm, and Brittany's pretty sure she's finally successfully broken her skin with her nails, that's how good the fingernails on her ass are hurting her.

Suddenly Santana removes the hand that been digging into the soft skin of Brittany's ass to push her roughly back to lie on the couch. The strap on slides out with a pop, and now Santana's climbing over the top of Brittany.

"Time for a quick demonstration," Santana says with a smile. She hovers over Brittany's hips, head of the appendage held at her entrance as she slides down it slowly and Brittany's eyebrows shoot high onto her forehead as Santana starts to bob up and down, hips pumping hard. Brittany can only grab onto Santana's thighs and watch as the girl above her lets out a shaky breath as she continues to pump up and down over Brittany. Santana runs a hand back through her hair, closes her eyes again, and bends backwards, hand planting firmly on Brittany's thigh as the strap on hits the spot she was aiming for and she shudders a bit. Brittany's mind is throughly blown as she watches Santana grinds herself into ecstasy with rapt attention. She's decidedly glad that the thing inside Santana is not real, because if it was Brittany probably would have blown her load forever ago. Brittany brings a hand up toward Santana's clit and touches it lightly with two fingers and Santana bucks wildly at the touch.

"Oh fuck, ohhh fuuuck," Santana moans out as Brittany starts to rub circles around her clit. Santana's body is starting to convulse a bit, and Brittany decides the demonstration's over, and now it's her turn to push Santana back into the couch.

Santana pulls Brittany down on top of herself fully and brings her knees up around the back of Brittany's ribs, bare feet digging into her back as Brittany's hips begin pumping hard like pistons into Santana. The pace is blinding and lightening quick. Santana can feel herself rounding on her orgasm, and Brittany's not showing any sign of letting up, hands at either side of Santana's head as she pumps in and out at a furious speed.

Brittany's head leans down for one last kiss, and Santana's orgasm rocks through her body like the shock of a defibrillator as her back bows into Brittany and she shakes like a leaf. The feeling is indescribable and Santana's sure for a moment she's found nirvana, but slowly the feeling starts to fade as Brittany slows her motions. Brittany's back to licking at her neck as she slowly rocks her hips to a leisurely rhythm. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and buries her face into her hair as her motions slow to a stop. Brittany lets out a deep exhale and runs her hands to Santana's thighs where she carefully unpries her legs from the vice grip they have around her back. Brittany is hesitant to move because Santana's face is still buried in the side of her neck and her breathing is still coming out a bit jagged. Eventually after just holding Santana tight for a few more long moments Santana's breathing's evened back out, and she pulls back a bit to look into Santana's eyes. The pit of Brittany's stomach fills with worry immediately because Santana looks like she's fighting back tears.

"Whoa, you OK? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Brittany asks hurriedly and Santana just shakes her head no with a small smile and brushes a hand through Brittany's throughly messy sex hair.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just," Santana starts, "It's just that was beyond amazing. Like really, these are tears of joy I promise, Britt," Santana says wiping away a lone tear.

"That good?" Brittany ask with a scrunch of her nose and a silly grin.

"Good doesn't even come close," Santana replies.

Brittany realizes she's still inside Santana and slides out slowly, and quickly rids herself of the strap on so she can pull Santana into her lap and cuddle her close.

"You've been holding out on me Britt," Santana says liking the feel of Brittany's arms wrapped around her back.

"What do you mean?"

"You've had that thing hiding in your sock drawer the whole time haven't you?" Brittany laughs at this.

"Actually, I keep it in a special bag on the top shelf of my closet... you know, for future reference. But I waited because I wasn't sure you'd be into it. Not every girl is believe it or not."

"What made you decide I'd like it?"

"Mmm," Brittany starts picking the remainder of the blunt back up and lighting it, her cheeks flushing a bit. "Let's just say I had a very graphic dream in which you did."

"It seems your dreams have come true then," Santana says taking the blunt from Brittany and taking a deep inhale. They stay in each other's arm as they finish off the blunt. Brittany watches as Santana gets up and walks naked to the kitchen and gets herself a glass of water and notices she's walking a bit weird. She decides rightly not to say anything as Santana sits back down. They sit quietly until Santana suggest they head back to the bedroom. Brittany picks Santana up in her arms and carries her back to her bedroom where she kicks the door closed behind herself and the night's celebrations carry on behind closed doors.


	6. Pot Brownies and Three's a Crowd

**A/N: **To everyone reading, reviewing, and prompting, THANK YOU! When I first wrote chapter one I had no idea I'd be still writing a week later. This chapter takes a decidedly NC-17 turns as, per request, (spoiler alert!) Quinn enters the picture for a little ménage à trois. If you're not into that, TURN BACK NOW! Blaze on, and keep the prompts coming! I promise that I will get to every single prompt before I wrap this story up.

Santana has a long four day weekend in between the end of one summer school session and the start of the next, so naturally she decides to spend it with Brittany. They're currently waiting on Quinn to come over.

"My roommates said the couch smells like sex. They're making me clean it," Brittany says with a frown.

"You probably should, you know. We kinda did do the nasty all over it the other night," Santana says with a laugh.

"So the text said she had something awesome to show me, but it didn't say what," Brittany says hand sliding into Santana's as they sit next to each other on the couch.

"I'll bet you anything it's a new piece."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything," Santana says with a laugh.

"So you'd bet me your life's savings that Quinn bought a new bong or something?"

"Well, no, I kinda need that."

"OK, then don't say things you don't mean," Brittany says with a wink.

They hear a knock on the door and Brittany gets up to answer it. Quinn looks stoned out of her mind, eyes super red and droopy, accompanied by a ridiculous grin.

"Heeeeeey!" she says walking inside, backpack on her shoulders.

"Told you, it's got to be a new piece," Santana says to Brittany.

"So what'd you want to show me?" Brittany asks as Quinn sits down on the couch.

"Well it just came in this afternoon, and I wanted you to get some before it was all gone. Straight out of northern California. This shit goes quick you know," Quinn says picking up a large ziplock bag out of her backpack and throwing at Brittany's chest.

"Totally not a piece," Brittany says to Santana with a smile. She holds the bag up to her face and inspects the contents. It's full to the brim with large dark purple nugs.

"Purp!" Brittany says face lighting up. Purple bud was hard to come by. It was a treat not to be missed for sure.

"I thought weed was green?" Santana asks feeling a bit confused. Quinn laughs.

"Shut up, Quinn. She's still kinda new to this. She's probably never seen purp before." Brittany hands the bag to Santana who opens it and takes out a particularly large nug and brings it to her face smelling it. It sticks a bit to her fingers and smells amazing.

Quinn loads some up in her metal grinder and sets at loading up Brittany's bong.

"So what makes it purple? It's like... Barney purple," Santana says.

"Well it has to be grown at a colder temperature, that's why most of it comes from northern California. Genetics mostly. This looks like Grandaddy Purp to me, that's a pretty potent strand," Brittany explains. Santana nods and puts the nug back into the bag and seals it.

"Pretty potent is an understatement, Britt," Quinn says handing her the bong. "It's the dankest. If anything is dank it's Grandaddy Purp."

"Dank?" Santana asks. "That doesn't sound good."

"Trust me, babe. It is," Brittany says exhaling a series of smoke rings and handing the bong to Santana. Santana quickly comes to agree. She feels the now familiar sensation roll through her body and she sinks back into the couch. It's a very pleasant body high.

"Dank right?" Quinn says taking the bong and lighter and takes a hit.

"Totally dank," Santana replies. This is a new high for her. Soon she's baked like a cake, and Brittany's stroking her fingers over her hand, looking extremely interested in the veins and small wrinkles on her knuckles.

"You guys are really cute together," Quinn notes handing the bong over to Brittany and exhaling a especially long trail of smoke.

"Thanks," Brittany says with a smile.

"I bet the sex is really hot," Quinn says grinning big, images of Santana and Brittany going at it filling her mind.

"You're right," Santana says.

"Yeah, so if I can ever be of any special assistance to you guys, you know, just let me know, 'cause I'd be all over that." Santana gets the hint and imagines for a moment Quinn in Brittany's bed with them. She's not sure she's down to share Brittany with anyone, but she has to admit that she is more than a bit attracted to Quinn. Brittany knows she should feel uncomfortable, her ex-fuck buddy talking to her currently girlfriend about a threesome, but she doesn't really mind. In fact she's a little bit turned on.

"So how much are you selling this stuff for?" Brittany asks. Quinn's opening the grinder back up now.

"25 a gram, but I'll cut you guys a deal because you're my neighbor," Quinn flashes a flirty grin at Santana, "and she's sexy. How does 20 a G sound? 60 for a eighth." Brittany rolls her eyes at Quinn's obvious attempt to hit on her girlfriend.

"Good deal. I'll take an eighth," Brittany says pulling money out of the pocket on her basketball shorts. "How much did you get the quarter pound for?"

"I've got a hook up in California who grows it direct, so he air mailed it to me. Cost me a little over fifteen hundred. Selling it at 25 will make me back double that." Santana can't fathom spending that much money on marijuana, but then again she's not a dealer.

Quinn hands the bong to Santana with a smile. Santana likes Quinn, she's always seemed really cool, and she's not bad to look at either. She knows she's good friends with Brittany, but she's blissfully unaware of of the previously sexual nature of their relationship. Santana lights the edge of the bowl and watches as smoke swirls up the column of the bong, and pulls off the bowl to take a deep inhale. She blows a series of small smoke rings into Brittany's face where she's sitting next to her.

"I see you've picked up some smoke tricks," Quinn notes.

"Been learning from a major pothead," Santana says referring to Brittany.

"Have you showed her smoke in a bubble yet?"

"No," Brittany says exhaling a large cloud of smoke with a cough.

"Watch this," Quinn says picking up a pack of gum off the coffee table and popping a piece into her mouth, chewing before bringing the bong up to take a hit. She blows a bubble that fills up with wispy white smoke, and the smoke bubble grows larger and larger until it pops, smoke quickly escaping.

"Pretty cool," Santana says with a smirk.

"I could show you blowbacks?" Quinn suggests, and Brittany is about to tell her they've already done that when Santana speaks up.

"Yeah show me," she says says with a smile.

Brittany can only sit and watch as Quinn takes another huge hit, leans in toward Santana, cups her hands around her mouth, and breathes out a stream of smoke into her open mouth. Quinn leans back looking satisfied, and Brittany notices Santana's eyes flick down to Quinn's lips for a moment before she turns and smiles at Brittany.

They smoke the rest of the bowl then start the process again as Quinn reloads the bong. As they're in the middle of the bowl someone comes by to buy another eighth of Quinn's bud. The person seems to know Brittany as well. When the person leaves they resume taking hits off the bong.

"Do you have a job Quinn? I mean besides being a dealer," Santana clarifies.

"I work at as a bartender at a club a couple of nights a week, and I go to school of course. Tips are really good, but I make a lot of money doing this. But trust me it's it can be hard work, especially growing, and sometimes stoners are not the most reliable and trustworthy people. I've had a gun pulled on me before. Scary shit," she says handing the bong to Santana.

"What happened?"

"I was at this guy's house to pick up a shipment. He was coked out of his mind, I could tell. The guy counted his weed up in front of me and there was a whole pound missing. He went ballistic, started threatening me, pulled a gun out of his pants, and had it cocked and pointed at my head. I nearly shitted myself. Of course I denied it because I didn't do it. I somehow managed to talk my way out of it. Turned out the guy that had been there before me made off with it. I don't deal with that guy anymore obviously."

"Do you keep a weapon on you?" Santana asks.

"I have a hunting knife I keep in my bedroom, but I don't like carry it around or anything. That's just asking for trouble."

"Stoners can be dangerous," Brittany says. "One time Quinn slapped me in the face because she thought I was hallucinating 'cause I told her I saw a unicorn, but I was really just stoned and looking through a picture book of ponies."

"A unicorn?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, my favorite animal."

"I keep telling you, Brittany, unicorns are _not_ real. Those pictures you showed me on the internet are just horses with horns glued or photoshopped to their heads," Quinn says and Santana's just trying to figure out how they've gone from talking about guns to unicorns.

"Ugh, shut up, Quinn. You really have, like no sense of imagination don't you?"

"You should let Brittany believe what she wants to," Santana steps in. "If she thinks unicorns are real, then they are. You don't know for sure whether they are or not anyways."

"Thanks, San," Brittany says and leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Maybe if we smoke another bowl one will come galloping into your living room," Quinn scoffs.

"Anyways," Brittany says loudly to shut Quinn up. "We should go do something after this bowl. I don't want us becoming those kids who do nothing but smoke weed all day."

"Nah. I've got customers blowin' my phone up, so I'm about to bounce anyways. But I'll smoke this last bowl with you guys." Santana's not sure her body can handle another bowl of Grandaddy Purp, her mind is already working extra slow, but she accepts the bong anyways once it's loaded.

Once the bong is cashed, Brittany turns to look into Santana's eyes and starts laughing like a maniac, and Santana can't help but laugh back because they both look incredibly fucked up. Quinn starts laughing as well, mostly at how Santana and Brittany are laughing, and the room fills with their laughter.

Quinn gets up to leave, putting the ziplock bag back into her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder and tells Brittany as they're walking to the door that she's throwing a birthday party for herself next Friday and invites them both. Once she's gone Brittany moves back onto the couch where she instantly grabs Santana by the hips and pulls her onto her lap.

Brittany leans up to kiss Santana and feels her smiling into it. Santana's tongue slides in Brittany's warm mouth, and she feels Brittany's breath hitch a bit at the sensation. Santana feels hands running up her sides under her shirt as their tongues continue their wet hot dance. Santana pulls back, sits up and peels her shirt off. Brittany sits up as well and pulls Santana closer to straddle her lap. She moves her hands across Santana's stomach to her back where she unhooks her bra as the kiss continues. Brittany's cupping Santana's breasts now, fondling them roughly as she kisses a trail from her mouth all the way down to latch onto a dark nipple that quickly hardens in her mouth. Santana tilts her head back, long black hair falling over her shoulders, and brings a hand to tangle in Brittany's own hair as she licks and bites at her nipples each in turn.

Santana pulls Brittany's head back by the hair and looks into her eyes.

"Bed?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Brittany replies, and they pick up Santana's clothes off the couch and walk back to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later and Brittany's breathless, Santana kissing her way slowly up her body. Brittany pulls her in tight and kisses her wet mouth.

"I don't know how, but you've gotten even better at that," Brittany says, insides still feeling a bit like jelly.

"Practice makes perfect," Santana replies and moves back in kiss Brittany again.

They get dressed again, and soon they're flying down the highway to the mall. Brittany's got her aviator shades on again, and is looking really fly Santana thinks as they walk into the cool air conditioned mall.

"Where first?" Santana asks.

"I wanted to look at some new sneakers," Brittany says. They walk into a shoe store and Brittany goes over to look at a pair of bright green high tops. After getting fitted for the right size and paying they're back out on the concourse where Santana buys them a pair of giant pretzels and a lemonade to share.

They walk into the Disney store and spend about twenty minutes watching Toy Story on the big screen in tiny chairs meant for children before Brittany buys herself a stuffed Simba plush toy, and they're back out on the concourse. They walk up to a lingerie store and Santana walks inside immediately. There's nothing Santana likes buying more than sexy undergarments. After fifteen minutes of picking out things to try on, Brittany's looking bored, so Santana decides to put on a little fashion show for her. She sits Brittany down in a chair outside the dressing room door with a smile and a wink, then slips inside, strips, and grabs a pair of black lace booty shorts and matching strapless bra and puts them on. She pokes her head out of the dressing room to see that no one else is around and sees Brittany playing on her phone.

She steps out and struts her way over to the threeway mirror and turns on her heel like the supermodel she should be. She notices Brittany's dropped her phone on the floor and is making no move to pick it up because she's too busy staring.

"You like?"

"Uh huh," Brittany gets out, eyes roaming all over Santana's body. She slips back into the dressing room and puts on the sexy corset she had picked out and steps back out. Brittany's jaw nearly hits the floor.

"Your boobs..." Brittany starts staring hard, "I wanna touch. Can I touch? Let me touch. I'm gonna do it either way," Brittany says getting up to pull Santana back into the dressing room where she can ravish her in privacy, but Santana puts a hand on Brittany's chest to stop her.

"Show's not over, sit back down." She slides back into the dressing room with a smile and picks out the sexiest bra and thong and puts them on. She pokes her head out again and Brittany's looking really excited now.

"Get in here," Santana commands and Brittany's shutting the dressing room door behind herself in a hot second. Brittany's mouth is on hers instantly, hands wrapping around to grasp firmly at her ass and pull her closer. Brittany's got her up against the mirror, and Santana catches their reflection as Brittany licks her way down to her neck.

"You're so fuckin' hot," Brittany breaths out onto Santana's neck. Santana can only moan in response as Brittany slides a hand down her stomach to run over the front of her thong.

"Britt," Santana breathes out, hands wrapping around the taller girl's neck, "I should go pay for these before I get them all wet. That would be embarrassing." Santana can feel a throbbing in her core, but she really doesn't want to ruin this thong before she can buy it.

"You're such a tease," Brittany says sounding only slightly disappointed. She sits down and watches Santana get dressed again.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you babe," Santana says leaning down to kiss Brittany on the lips as she goes up to the cash register and pays for her items. They leave the mall hand in hand, bags in their off hands. Brittany pops the trunk and puts their bags inside, and soon they're back at Brittany's apartment watching Futurama reruns, Brittany with her new kicks on and Santana with her new underwear.

The week passes and Santana actually really likes her new classes. International Business is already challenging, but their discussions are very interesting. Her Shakespeare class is equally fascinating and threatens to turn her into a giant weepy sap. Her Shakespeare professor is a flamboyantly gay older man who reads the part of Nurse in _Romeo and Juliet_ in the funniest English accent Santana's ever heard.

It's Friday night again, and Santana's knocking on Brittany's door. She opens with a smile, and Santana notices she's got her apron and goofy chef's hat back on.

"What are you making, Britt?" Santana asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Quinn's birthday present!" The whole apartment smells like bud, but Brittany, for once Santana thinks, doesn't look high.

"And that is...?"

"Special brownies! You can help me with the icing once they've cooled down." Santana looks onto the stove top where there's a cooling rack with a sheet of fudge brownies on top.

"I already licked the bowl, sorry," Brittany says and moves to start making the icing.

They ice the brownies green (of course) and Brittany writes a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHERFUCKAAA' on the top in rainbow colors and draws a big pot leaf.

"Aw, Britt, that's mean."

"No it's not, I hate Quinn like, 90% of the time anyways. She's always telling me that minotaurs and fairies and shit aren't real, so fuck her."

"But we're going to her birthday party even though you hate her?"

"Yeah I mean, I made her special brownies, so we kinda have to." Santana gives up on trying to understand Brittany's form of logic and they move into her bathroom where they get ready for the party.

When they show up at Quinn's place, Quinn's already pretty drunk.

"Heeeey guuuuuyssss!" she slurs pulling them both into a big hug.

"We brought you a present!" Brittany hands her the sheet of brownies, and Quinn looks really happy.

"Are these," she draws air quotes around the word as she leads them into her packed apartment, "_special_ brownies?"

"All brownies are special Quinn, but yes, there's weed in them."

"Aw, and you called me a motherfucker! You're so sweet, Britt," Quinn says pulling Brittany in for another hug. They each grab one and they start to feel a sensation of pure happiness spread through their stomachs. Quinn lines them up some birthday shots, and the night is off to a great start.

Brittany pulls Santana off to the dance floor where they quickly proceed to get down and dirty in front of everyone. Quinn's friend Mike has set up his turntables and laptop and he's currently spinning some classic Wu Tang Clan and everyone seems to be rapping along, drinks held high.

Santana grabs them some spiked punch and she and Brittany move outside to where Quinn is lighting up a birthday blunt with some friends. They pass the blunt around in a large rotation, and soon Brittany and Santana are feeling just dandy. They move back inside where Brittany breaks into the robot and Santana can't help but giggle it's so cute.

The night drags on and Santana's having a great time, Quinn's pretty wasted by now and has been eyeing her all night. Brittany's finally caught on and leans in to say something about it.

"Quinn looks like she wants to jump your bones, San."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go dance with her. Hold my drink?" Brittany takes Santana's cup of punch and watches as she moves towards Quinn and guides her by the hand to the dance floor. Immediately Quinn's hands come up around Santana's waist and bring her closer. Santana moves her hips to the beat, puts her arms over Quinn's shoulders, and looks into Quinn's drunkenly glazed over eyes. Brittany is having mixed emotions about the situation, but resigns herself to sit down on the couch and just watch as Quinn grinds into her girlfriend. They keep dancing through to the next song and Brittany gets a weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach of mixed arousal and jealousy as she watches Quinn's hand come down to rub on Santana's butt. Santana seems to be enjoying it though because she smiles at Quinn, and leans in close to whisper something into her ear that makes Quinn grin like an idiot. Next thing Brittany knows Santana's in front of her holding Quinn's hand.

"We're getting more shots, then the three of us are heading back to Quinn's bedroom, OK?" Santana says.

"Why are we going to Quinn's room?" Brittany asks.

"Because I said so, Brittany, now come on." Brittany has nothing to say back to this and just follows them into the kitchen where Quinn proceeds to do a body shot of Santana's neck. Santana then licks at Brittany's breast as it's peeking out of her top, throws some salt on it, and does another body shot. Brittany wonders if she's meant to take one off Quinn next, but doesn't really care to, so instead she just follows Quinn and Santana back to Quinn's room.

Quinn locks the door behind them, and it finally dawns on Brittany what Santana's playing at. She's not sure she's drunk enough to have sex with Quinn, so she goes back into the kitchen and brings back a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. They do a quick cheers to Quinn's birthday and Brittany pours herself another shot as she watches Quinn lean slowly into Santana and kiss her square on the mouth. Santana pushes back into Quinn, runs her hands up her arms to her shoulders, and soon her tongue is in Quinn's mouth. Brittany's now just straight gulping the vodka out of the bottle. She can tell Santana really wants to do this, and Brittany's not one to let Santana down, ever. Santana breaks away from Quinn with a smile.

"You're a good kisser, Quinn."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Quinn says and leans back in to kiss Santana again. Brittany has to admit she's more than a bit turned on by watching her girlfriend make out with her best friend. I mean, it's not like she ever gets to really watch Santana kiss someone like that. And she figures if they're going to do this threesome thing, it better be with Quinn. And rightly so on her birthday.

Santana and Quinn break again and Santana moves from Quinn's arms over to Brittany, who's throughly drunk by now, and slides her arms around her neck, moves her face into Brittany's ear and whispers.

"You want to do this with us?" Brittany nods, and Santana leans back with a devilish smile and kisses her hard and passionately. The three of them slowly move onto the bed where Quinn quickly rids herself of her shirt as Santana continues kissing Brittany. Brittany gets busy getting naked as Santana moves to help Quinn get her bra off. Santana's kissing Quinn again, as Brittany wriggles out of her jeans, her hands coming up to grasp at her breasts. She notices they feel different than Brittany's, a little bit smaller, but they still feel good in her hands. She moves a hand down to unbutton Quinn's shorts as she feels Brittany's arms wrap around her from behind and soft lips kiss her on the back of her neck. She feels Brittany's breast press against her from behind, and suddenly Santana's the meat in a super hot blonde sandwich. Quinn breaks from Santana momentarily to get rid of her shorts and Brittany pulls Santana's shirt over her head. Santana turns over her shoulder to smile at Brittany, and Brittany looks really drunk but totally turned on. Santana turns a bit in Quinn and Brittany's arms and kisses Brittany, then moves back to Quinn who's now completely naked. Brittany takes Santana's bra off from behind and throws it over her shoulder as Quinn moves to kiss at Santana's neck.

Santana has twice the lips and twice the hands on her and it's driving her wild. They need to get this show on the road or she's going to start to get frustrated. Brittany seems to get the idea and lays Santana down softly on the bed, kissing her deeply, and runs a hand down her body to cup her core, all but ripping her shorts off. She strokes Santana softly and sits up as Quinn moves to lean over Santana and kiss her. Santana's hands come up to wrap around Quinn's short blonde hair, and then suddenly before Santana knows what's what Brittany's licking at her clit hard. She jolts upward a bit, but Quinn holds her down, and continues kissing her. Brittany's working up a fast pace with her mouth, teeth, and tongue, and is currently lapping at Santana like she's a popsicle melting in the hot summer sun. Santana shoves Quinn back a bit, so she can speak.

"Q," her chest rising and falling quickly as Brittany spells out unrecognizable words against her clit with her tongue, "Sit on me."

Quinn's eyes get bigger than saucer plates, and she slowly moves to straddle Santana's face. Santana lowers her onto her mouth and sucks everything she can in. Quinn lets out a long moan and throws her head back, and Brittany peeks up without stopping her actions on Santana to get a look. Brittany brings a hand down to circle her own clit as Santana starts licking furiously at Quinn, running her tongue down to her entrance and diving in, thrusting in and out quickly as she rubs at Q's clit with her fingers.

They continue like this, and Santana's mind is in overdrive. She feels herself rounding on her orgasm as Brittany moves her head further into Santana and flicks harder and faster. Quinn's thighs start shaking and when Santana hits her orgasm she moans loudly into Quinn's clit and Quinn goes toppling over the edge with her. Brittany continues licking at Santana momentarily then pulls back to watch as Quinn slides off Santana's face, and Santana sits up and pulls Brittany up to herself. Quinn watches amazed as Santana removes Brittany's hand from where it had been moving in and out of herself and quickly replaces it with her own from below her. Quinn takes about a zillion mental pictures as Santana brings her thumb up and rubs Brittany just right, and Brittany comes with a breathy moan of Santana's name.

Brittany falls back into Quinn's bed next to Santana, Quinn on Santana's other side, and watches as Santana leans up on her side and kisses Quinn sweetly.

"Happy birthday, Quinn."


	7. Camping

**A/N:** Thank you to everybody reading, reviewing, and prompting. I got some interesting reviews concerning the Quinntana in chapter 6, but I promise I've attempted to clear that up in this chapter. Prepare for a little helping of angst with your regularly scheduled fluff. A special thank you to stonertostoner for the prompt and being a grade A pothead. Blaze on and enjoy everyone!

Brittany wakes up the next morning in her own bed not knowing how or when she got there, Santana asleep next to her, and is feeling massively hungover. The last night's events come flashing back to her in bits and pieces. She immediately feels bile rising up her throat and races to the toilet where she vomits. It feels awful, and after she's done she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She throws some clothes on, and goes into the kitchen where she gets a glass of ice water and takes two aspirin. Her head is killing her.

The natural cure for a hangover, besides lots of water and aspirin, is weed, so Brittany sets about loading the bowl on her bong with some of the Grandaddy Purp Quinn sold her. She thinks about waking Santana to get her to smoke with her, but decides to fly solo this time. She needs some time to think about what transpired the night before. Brittany lights the corner of the bowl and rips hard on the bong. She slouches back into the couch and holds her hit in. She wonders if Santana will say anything about last night's threesome. Looking back on it, it was definitely a drunken mistake. Brittany knows she should have stopped Santana dancing with Quinn the moment it started, but she felt like all she could do at the time was watch. She rolls her eyes back into her head at her own stupidity and takes another hit off the bong. They're definitely going to have to talk about this.

Right on cue Santana shows up wearing Brittany's favorite Led Zeppelin shirt, and it looks awesome on her.

"I like the shirt."

"Mmm, thanks. Borrowing it from someone." Brittany hands her the bong and Santana takes a hit, blowing the smoke in Fang's ear as he's followed her out of Brittany's bedroom.

"I think my dog has a crush on you," Brittany says. Fang is staring at Santana with a goofy doggy smile, and Brittany tells him to lay down just so he'll stop staring.

"I'm pretty crushable," Santana replies ghosting out a wispy trail of smoke.

"Speaking of bestiality, what was up with you and Quinn last night?"

"What do you mean 'you and Quinn'? You were there too."

"Yeah, as an afterthought. You were going to fuck Quinn whether I was there or not, that was kind of obvious." Brittany's trying to stay calm, but repressed feelings are bubbling up, and she's having a hard time not sounding pissed off.

"Woah, Britt," Santana says setting the bong down on the floor to give Brittany her full attention. "If I had known that's how you saw it, I would have never even touched Quinn. I wish you would have said something."

"Yeah, I wish I had too."

"Brittany, I'm all about you. I don't want my stupid mistake making you think any different. I'm so, _so_ sorry." Santana looks like she really means it, so Brittany thinks it over for a moment silently, picking the bong back up, and taking another hit.

"You don't have anything to say to that?" Santana asks, a little confused and scared about how this is playing out. Brittany exhales a stream of smoke and sets the bong back down.

"I believe you, Santana. But next time Quinn touches your butt I'm cutting her hand off with a machete," Brittany says totally serious.

"She's not getting anywhere close to my butt, I promise." Brittany nods and feels a little better.

They smoke the rest of the bowl in silence, and after it's cashed Brittany pulls Santana close into her side to cuddle her. It makes Santana feel so much better to have Brittany showing her affection after that talk, and she cuddles right back. Brittany eventually falls asleep with Santana laying across her, but when she wakes up Santana is gone and Brittany feels sad. She finds a note stuck under the bong on the coffee table written in Santana's immaculate handwriting.

_Brittany_

_I feel awful about last night. We can talk about it some more later if you want, but I needed to get back and get some homework done and didn't want to wake you because you seemed so hungover. Anyways, let me make it up to you tomorrow. I'll text you the details._

_Santana_

Brittany puts the note back down and sighs deeply. Maybe she was overreacting. She thought about it for a minute, and then realized she wasn't. Things were still new for Brittany and Santana. They were a house of cards, and the slightest nudge could cause them to fall. There was no way in hell Brittany was going to let Quinn Fabray of all people be that nudge. That was just stupid.

After making herself a late breakfast and taking Fang on a walk, Brittany decides to text Quinn. She thinks for a moment how to tactfully say 'Back the fuck off my girlfriend' without sounding like a jealous prick. But jealousy was exactly the emotion Brittany had been pushing down the night before, and that turned out to be a very bad idea, so Brittany decides to just let it out.

_hey q. just wanted to let you know that last night was a one time birthday special, and if i catch your slimy ass creepin on my girl again im gonna beat on you like a drum. :)_

Brittany signs it with a smily face just to be a smart ass, and soon she feels a buzz on her phone that lets her know Quinn has replied.

_got it bitch. :*_

Brittany closes her phone, and looks at Fang who seems bored without Santana.

"Fuckin' girls, Fang, fuckin' girls." Brittany gets up and showers, then heads to the dance studio for a long day of work.

Brittany wakes up in her bed late the next morning to a text from Santana.

_meet me at my dorm asap and bring your camping gear._

Brittany hasn't been camping since she was little and gets really excited at the prospect of camping with Santana. She gathers up what little camping gear she has, puts it in her trunk along with her bong and a new bag of bud she picked up last night, and soon she's on her way to Santana's.

"Hey," Santana says as she opens the door to her dorm and pulls Brittany into a hug that's tighter than usual. She's wearing a flannel shirt and has the sleeves rolled up. It's so stereotypically lesbian Brittany has to hold back a laugh. She's got a tent and a bunch of other stuff pilled up at her doorway. Brittany looks into the room further and realizes there's another person there. Santana notices her looking at her roommate and mouths "IGNORE HER," and they carry Santana's things down to Brittany's car. The back seat and trunk are full now, and if Brittany had been thinking about bringing Fang, there was no way he was going to fit.

"So where are we headed?"

"I printed off directions," Santana says handing a sheet of paper to Brittany.

They talk as they drive down the highway towards the camping grounds, first about trivial things like the new bud Brittany got, White Widow, then more serious things like how Santana's classes are going and what new dance classes Brittany is teaching, and then things turn super serious.

"I told Quinn to back off. I probably won't be talking to her for a while," Brittany says after they've been quiet for a moment.

"Probably a good idea," Santana says. "Listen, I want to apologize again, Britt-" but Brittany cuts her off.

"I know, Santana. I know. You had a pretty major lapse in judgement, but I forgive you. Let's just move on, and enjoy ourselves, OK?"

Santana tries to move past the Quinn thing and focus on Brittany as they continue to drive and talk, but she can't fight off the guilty feeling that gnaws at her. She has to make this right for both of them.

They pull up to the camping grounds and start carrying their things to their campsite. The campsite is situated near a clearing in the forest, and it's secluded and empty. A water pump and flat area that looks like it's seen it's fair share of tents pitched over it are the only things that mark the campsite.

"So where'd you get all of this stuff?" Brittany asks.

"Went to my parent's place and got it this morning," Santana says putting the tent down and pulling the instructions out.

"Do you know how to put a tent up?" Brittany asks.

"Kind of, but I have instructions. It can't be too hard."

It turns out it is hard, and it takes them over an hour to get the tent up.

"Can't be too hard?" Brittany says with a smile at Santana.

"Yeah, well, let's just take a walk or something. There's a trail over there."

They start the walk in relative silence, and Santana is wondering if it's just her imagination or actual tension between them. She gets her answer though when she feels Brittany's hand intertwine with her own and a sense of relief wash over her.

"Thanks for taking me out here, San. It's really pretty."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I came out here with my parents last fall, and I've been meaning to come back ever since."

"I wouldn't take you for the camping type. You seem a bit too high maintenance to be peeing in the forest like a true camper, no offense."

"None taken. I'm actually pretty outdoorsy. I blame my parents for that though. They've always been all about nature and that bullshit. I've had to drag my share of flooded canoes back to the lake shore."

"Did you just call nature bullshit?"

"Um," Santana looks over to Brittany, "No?"

"Oh, OK," Brittany says with a smile.

They come upon a small stream and see a group of deer gathered around drinking from it. The deer spot them and freeze. Brittany and Santana stop too, and just stare. There's a newborn fawn standing in front of what they assume is it's mother. It's super adorable. The deer quickly scamper off, and they continue walking underneath the large trees.

"You want to look for some firewood? We should probably get started on that if we want it to be warm enough to cook over by nightfall," Santana says.

"Yeah, let's do it."

They start at picking up tinder and all the dry wood they can find. Brittany finds a large snake underneath a log and nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Oh, a snake?" Santana says setting her wood down and moving toward the slithering shape in the leaves. Santana likes snakes, they fascinate her. She finds the long black snake and inspects it.

"That's a Black Rat Snake, one of the most common snakes in North America," she says and moves to grab it by the head. It squirms around in her hands as she stretches it out. She can tell it's an adult because it's over eight feet in length. It's tail starts rattling in the leaves.

"You're not seriously touching that are you? Santana, put that down, I'm not trying to suck venom out of you today."

"It doesn't have venom or fangs, Britt. It's a constrictor, it suffocates it's prey."

"That doesn't make me feel much better. Let's just get back to the campsite, OK?"

Santana reluctantly puts the snake back down and picks her wood up again as they begin the walk back to the campsite. Santana does know how to start a fire, so she starts at piling the wood into a cone shape, the tinder on the inside. She produces a box of matches, lights one, and blows on the tinder hoping to get the fire going. Soon they've got a blazing fire going, and the sun is setting. Brittany's pulling her bong out of a bag and loading up some of the White Widow.

"So what's White Widow?" Santana asks.

"It's pretty trippy shit. Like you might get some visuals if we smoke enough of it. It's a type of bud that has way more white hairs on it than usual bud, that's why they call it White Widow. They sell it all over Amsterdam."

"Have you ever been to Amsterdam?" Santana asks. She could picture Brittany toking it up at all the coffee shops for weeks at a time.

"No, but I have a special fund where I'm saving up to go to the Cannabis Cup in Amsterdam one year. That's gonna be dope."

"That sounds awesome. I've never been outside the country. Well, expect to Mexico, but that doesn't really count. That was just to visit family and stuff," Santana says.

"I've got family in Amsterdam, actually. They run a coffee shop though, so my parents kind of don't talk to them, but I try to stay in touch."

"Your parents aren't fans of weed?"

"No, although I know for a fact that they both smoked a lot during college. I told them when I started smoking in high school, and they flipped their shit,"

Brittany says fishing a lighter out of her pants' pocket and lighting the bong up.

"What'd they do?" Santana asks.

"Grounded me, took away my phone, usual parental bullshit. I would just wait until I got home from school, and sneak off to a friend's house and blaze. And before school in the parking lot. And during lunch behind the gym," Brittany laughs. "Eye drops have saved my skin many a time. But I was always that kid in high school that perpetually smelled like weed. Still am I suppose."

"They never drug tested you?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, they threatened to, but I knew they were morally against that. Besides I think they already knew the outcome of the drug test without even having to give it to me," Brittany says ghosting out a cloud of white smoke and handing the bong to Santana. Santana takes a hit and hands it back.

"So what's for dinner?" Brittany asks.

"Hot dogs. I hope that's cool with you. I brought the stuff to make s'mores for desert."

"I love s'mores! I used to make them in my microwave, but they're so much better over an actual fire."

"This is true," Santana says blowing a series of smoke rings out. She's definitely feeling a healthy buzz flowing through her body. The sun's almost set, and the mix of purple, orange, red, and blue in the sky is beautiful.

"Beautiful sunset," Brittany says following Santana's line of sight. Santana moves closer to Brittany on the blanket they're sharing next to the fire and leans her head down onto her shoulder. Brittany smiles and takes another hit off the bong. After cashing the bong, Santana sets about getting the hot dogs ready. She hands Brittany a metal skewer who promptly proceeds to poke Santana in the side with it.

"I'm not a hot dog, Brittany."

"That's not going to stop me from eating you out just the same," Brittany says with a grin.

Brittany and Santana hold their hot dogs over the flames and watch as they cook. After a couple of minutes over the fire, Santana hands Brittany a bun and a plate and they start putting ketchup, mustard, and things on their hot dogs.

"Did you ever read that book _The Jungle_? They talk about all the nasty shit that goes into processed meats," Santana says taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Yeah, we were supposed to read it for my high school English class. I payed some nerd to write my paper for me though. I cheated a lot in high school."

"I can see you doing that," Santana says imagining Brittany slipping into her math class to steal the answer sheets.

After finishing their hot dogs Brittany loads another bowl of the White Widow, and night has fallen. The stars are out in full force, and Santana picks Orion out of the sky as she exhales a stream of smoke.

"I wanted to be an astronomer when I was a kid," Santana says handing the bong back to Brittany.

"You changed your mind?"

"Not really. My dad's a lawyer. He's always wanted me to be the same. I can make a pretty solid argument, and the money's better."

"You shouldn't let your dad deter you from what you're really interested in," Brittany says, and Santana nods and looks back into the night sky.

"Do you know where Orion is?" Santana asks.

"No, show me," Brittany says putting the bong down and lying down next to Santana.

"He's there in the the southwest sky," Santana says pointing up. "You're looking for three bright stars close together in an almost-straight line. Those stars are his belt. The two bright stars to the north are his shoulders, and the two to the south are his feet. Did you find it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Really looks like there's a dude up there. Maybe I'm just stoned though," Brittany says sliding her arm under Santana's head where she's lying at her side and pulling her closer. After laying there quietly looking up at the stars for a long time, Santana gets up and pokes at the fire with a stick then gets out the things for the s'mores.

Brittany pokes a couple of marshmallows onto the end of her metal skewer, one for herself and one for Santana. They begin to brown and she pulls them off the fire and Santana builds them a pair of delicious gooey s'mores.

"Ultimate munchies food," Brittany says taking a bite and smiling big. The chocolate has melted, and soon Brittany's got it all over her face.

"Let me help you with that," Santana says leaning over to wipe at the corner of Brittany's mouth with her thumb, bringing it up to her own mouth to suck off the chocolate.

"Delicious," Santana says, and Brittany quickly pops the rest of her s'more into her moth and swallows quickly.

"I think you missed a spot," Brittany says leaning over to kiss Santana. She tastes like weed and chocolate, and it's so tasty that Brittany runs her tongue out to trace around Santana's lips.

"You taste really good," Brittany says leaning back and looking at Santana who has a dazed look on her face. Santana eventually regains her composure and pokes two more marshmallows onto the skewer, and soon they've got two more of the delicious graham cracker treats.

"So are there bears and shit out here?" Brittany asks.

"Probably not," Santana replies.

"Probably not? Like you don't know or what?" Brittany asks, she's not down to get mauled by a bear tonight.

"I've never seen any evidence of bears, but I'll hold you extra close inside the tent just in case." Brittany's not sure how holding her close is going to fend bears off, but puts it out of her mind anyways.

After another session of star gazing they smoke one last bowl of White Widow, put out their fire, then crawl into their small two person tent where Santana's already set up the blankets and pillows. Santana's changing into a loose fitting t-shirt to sleep in as Brittany pulls a flashlight out and shines it in Santana's face.

"Ugh, turn that off, Britt. You're blinding me." Brittany turns the flashlight off, and crawls under the covers where Santana quickly joins her. Santana wraps her arm around Brittany's waist, places her head on her chest, and listens to her heart beat for a while as Brittany strokes at her arm.

"So things are good between us, right?" Santana asks. She's not sure she should be bringing this back up, but she needs some reassurance or it'll just keep gnawing at her.

"Totally good," Brittany responds turning her head down to plant a kiss on the top of Santana's head. This removes the worry from Santana's mind, and she nuzzles her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. After a prolonged cuddle session, they're back to kissing slowly inside the tent, and Brittany's hands are making their way up underneath Santana's shirt.

Santana breaks the kiss, sits up, takes her shirt off, and throws it behind herself. Brittany sits up, pulls Santana to straddle her lap, and brings her face close and watches as Santana smiles down at her. They hear an owl hooting in the distance as Brittany leans up and kisses Santana, tongue making it way into her mouth, hands wrapping around her waist and flipping them to press Santana into the floor of the tent. She runs her hands up Santana's body as she arches into the touch. Santana sucks on Brittany's tongue before Brittany moves down to lick at her pressure point.

Brittany quickly rids herself of her own clothes, Santana looking up at her naked body in awe. Brittany's sculpted form leans back down to kiss Santana again. She runs a hand down her stomach to toy with the hem of her briefs as Santana cups her face and kisses her way around her mouth. Brittany dives her hand underneath Santana's underwear and rubs at the wetness she finds there. Santana jerks a bit as Brittany pinches her clit between her thumb and forefinger, sucking hard on her neck. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's back as Brittany continues stroking at her clit.

After getting Santana's heart rate up Brittany leans back and pulls the strap on out of her backpack and quickly slips it on. She runs her wet hand up and down the strap on as Santana leans up on her forearms and watches. She pulls Santana up by the shoulders until she's got her on her hands and knees, moves around to kneel behind her, runs her hand through Santana's folds as she lines the strap on up to her entrance from behind with her other hand. It slips in as Santana pushes her hips back into it. Brittany starts up a quick pace, hands running from Santana's ass to her arching back to grab her roughly by the shoulders and push her back into it. Santana turns her head to look into Brittany's eyes, and Brittany thrusts into Santana hard. It hurts but in a good way, so Santana lets her continue, letting out a deep groan.

They quickly work up a sweat as Brittany sits back on her heels, leans back a bit, and pops her hips up fast in circles working her abs, a loud smack coming with each hit of Brittany's hips on Santana's ass. Santana feels a smack on her ass as Brittany hits her hard and watches as a red handprint shows up in its place. She pulls her hand back and brings it down hard again, and hears Santana let out a strangled moan. Santana is loving this position, and Brittany getting rough with her is just the icing on the proverbial cake.

Brittany leans back into Santana all the way and runs her hands back over her back, hands coming up to grab her roughly by the hair and pulling her back quickly before pushing her head down onto the pillow. Brittany pushes hard into her, hand pulling Santana into herself by the hips. She keeps a hand tangled in Santana's long black hair as she brings a hand down to rub at Santana's clit. Santana comes hard, scream muffled by the pillow, as Brittany continues thrusting hard into her from behind.

Brittany's starting to work her up again slowly when Santana feels the hand that had been holding her down on the pillow release her hair and run down her spine then guide the strap on out. Brittany roughly shoves Santana down into the blankets, then flips her back over, and is on her clit with her mouth in an instant. Santana's hands come down to tangle in Brittany's hair, and Brittany's tongue is going wild. Brittany has always been good at this, but Santana feels like she's losing consciousness as Brittany's tongue vibrates like a cell phone against her. Brittany sucks her clit into her mouth and bites down on it. Santana's upper body flies up off the floor, and her hands are pushing Brittany even further in as she licks hard and fast at Santana.

After a minute that feels like an hour, Santana comes undone again and has to tell Brittany to stop before she starts working her up again. Three times, and she surely would be knocked out cold. Brittany kisses her way slowly up Santana's body stopping to lick around her breasts. She kisses Santana hard when she reaches her mouth and feels Santana undoing the buckles of the strap on. Santana eventually works it off and pushes Brittany off herself, sits up, and slips in on herself. Brittany's a little surprised by her actions, but totally turned on by the prospect of Santana fucking her with the strap on. She helps Santana tighten the straps around her tiny hips, and soon Santana's flipping them over. She spreads Brittany's thighs and gives one a squeeze as she guides the strap on inside her. Brittany whimpers a bit as the strap on stretches her wide, and soon Santana's working her whole body from head to toe like she does this all the time.

It's a noticeably more intimate experience as they look into each other's eyes, both huffing and puffing loudly. Santana leans down and licks at the shell of Brittany's ear.

"I'm so yours, Britt," she whispers into her ear and picks up her pace, and Brittany bring her legs up to wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Santana can hear her breath coming out jagged and loud in her ear, and starts rubbing hard against her clit. Santana keeps a hand planted on the side of Brittany's head as she starts thrusting as fast and hard as she can, rubbing at the same pace. Brittany lets out a long moan, arches up into Santana's body, and comes hard. Santana brings Brittany down softly, then quickly rids herself of the strap on and pulls Brittany close into her arms as her breath starts to even back out.

They lay there quietly on their sides for a while, arms around each other, and Santana thinks Brittany might have drifted off to sleep, but sees she hasn't as one of her eyes pops open to look at her and she smiles. Santana feels emotions stirring inside of herself that are new to her. The whole Quinn scare had her reevaluating how she felt about Brittany. She would have died had she lost Brittany to that stupid mistake. Santana gets a feeling inside her when Brittany smiles at her that just can't be replicated. She hasn't been able to get Brittany off her mind since the moment they met. She was definitely the coolest kid she had ever met. She wanted to be around her 24/7. What all these things meant she didn't know, but she knew she needed to let Brittany know what she was feeling.

"Hey, Britt. I..." Santana trails off not knowing where to start.

"You what, babe?" Brittany asks, hand coming up to stroke at her cheek.

"Sorry, I'm not sure how to put these feeling into words," Santana admits.

"It's OK, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Santana just lays there in Brittany's arms for a minute as she thinks about what she wants to say. Then it hits her. She knows now what she's feeling. It's love. She leans up and looks down at Brittany and just blurts it out, knowing if she starts in on thinking about how to say it she'll never stop.

"Brittany, I love you." Brittany's brow knits together and a big smile forms on her face.

"I love you, too, Santana." Santana feels a sensation of pure bliss rush through her as Brittany leans up and kisses her deeply. Santana has never felt happier, here in the middle of nowhere with a beautiful girl underneath her. The night drags on, and they get very little sleep.

Santana wakes up to Brittany stretching out like a cat next to her. Brittany leans over and kisses her sweetly on the mouth, and rasps out a "Good morning."

Santana and Brittany take one last walk around the forest, and spot more deer, before coming back to break down camp. As they're driving back Santana can tell Brittany's really happy, and Santana has to admit she's really happy, too.

Santana gives Brittany directions to her parents' house, and thanks both Jesus and God when she gets there because her father's at work. She introduces Brittany as her girlfriend to her mom, which goes well, ('You totally get your good looks from your mom' Brittany notes) and when Brittany turns to help Santana put the things back into the garage Santana's mom mouths 'She's beautiful' behind her back to Santana. Santana's glad her mom approves, but is honestly ready to get out of there since she's pretty sure she still smells like weed and sex.

When Brittany drops her off at her dorm, it's not without a heartfelt 'I love you' and a kiss that turns into multiple kisses. They break apart, Santana says she loves Brittany back, and then is gone.


	8. E! E! E! Ecstasy!

**A/N:** Alright, you know the drill, a big thank you to my readers and reviewers, and if you got it, roll it up and light it! This chapter is dedicated to AngelenaMarie17 because she's a badass and has helped me get over some writer's block. Thanks to HollaBack for the prompt and being an awesome reviewer. A warning that this chapter, per request, contains ecstasy (or MDMA, whatever you call it where you are) usage, so if you're not down for that hit the back button now. I spent most of the chapter singing the Naughty Girl song from Summer Heights High to myself, lol. Keep sending me prompts; I've gotten some really good ones, but I'm running low. Enjoy and blaze on!

After a long week that seems to drag on forever, it's finally back to Friday night, and Santana hasn't seen Brittany since they went camping. It's been torture, but every time she called to ask Brittany if she could come over she was either at the studio or asleep. They talk on the phone most nights though, and Brittany seems to be missing her just as much. Santana's currently on the bus back over to Brittany's apartment and is feeling really excited. Brittany has another surprise for Santana, and knowing Brittany, it's probably got something to do with sex or bud.

"Ah, there you are!" Brittany yells as Santana comes walking up toward the apartment. Brittany's outside with Fang, her overgrown German Shepherd, who races over to Santana and this time manages to knock her over.

"Ugh, Fang, chill the fuck out dude," Brittany says pulling her dog off Santana from where he had been licking at Santana's cheek and helping her up.

"Thanks," Santana says as she stands back up. Brittany pulls her into a tight hug then kisses her hard on the lips like they had been apart for years, not days.

"I missed you a lot," Brittany says as they walk into Brittany's apartment.

"I missed you, too, Britt."

"So what's the surprise?" Santana asks.

"You're about to find out!" Brittany says with a smile and pulls her keys out of the bowl on the kitchen counter.

They make the short drive to the arts district, and Brittany pulls up to a store called Pipe Dreams. They walk in and Santana notices the smell of incense immediately. There's shelves and shelves of hand blown glass pieces, from large bongs, big steamrollers, to small spoon looking pipes.

"Pick one out," Brittany says with another big smile and goes over to talk to the guy behind the counter.

"Hey, Brittany!" the guy behind the counter says as she comes walking up. "What can I do for you?"

"Looking for a first piece for my girlfriend," Brittany says with a nod toward where Santana is looking at a glass case of wooden pieces.

"First piece, eh?" he says taking a look at Santana. "Looks like she's got her eye on the churchwardens." They both move over to the case Santana's standing at.

"You a fan of Lord of The Rings?" the man asks.

"Yeah, totally. These look like the pipe that Gandalf uses," Santana says.

"Yeah, a lot of people call them Gandalfs. They generally produce a cooler smoke due to the distance the smoke travels from the bowl to the mouthpiece. Good for smoking and reading at the same time, doesn't get in the way of your book. Each comes with the stand and a pack of metal filters."

"Cool," Santana says and asks to look at one that's a dark brown shade, has a deep bowl, and a stem clocking in at over a foot long. She holds it up to her mouth and inhales.

"That's so you, San," Brittany laughs. "Sophisticated, smart, and sexy and stuff." Santana keeps the pipe in her hand and walks around looking at more pipes. Brittany stops in front of a large bong with a side chamber attached.

"That's a Roor. Pretty dope shit. They make them in Germany I think. A friend of mine has one. I'm saving up for one," Brittany says. Brittany insists on paying for Santana's pipe and restocks on some blunt wraps while they're there.

"Where to now?" Santana asks.

"To christen your new pipe of course! Start thinking about what you want to call it. Most people name their pipes. I call my bong Sir Smokesalot, though usually he just gets called 'the bong' poor guy." Santana thinks about what to name her pipe as Brittany pulls into a parking garage across the street and drives up to the very top level which is deserted.

"What are we doing up here?"

"We're about to make my car smell awesome," Brittany replies, rolling up the windows, pulling a large bag of the White Widow out of her pocket, and handing it to Santana. "You wanna load it while I get some jams going?" Santana begins tearing up the bud with her fingers and puts it in her pipe. Brittany's speakers are bumping with loud hip-hop.

"So does it have a name?" Brittany asks once she's done.

"Yeah, the Professor." Brittany laughs and nods her approval. Brittany hands her the lighter and Santana takes the first hit off her new pipe. It's a smooth smoke, and the high hits her in seconds. She exhales, and the smoke bounces off the windshield back into her face.

Soon Santana can hardly see Brittany, there's so much smoke in her car.

"You still there, Britt?"

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty fucking blazed," Brittany says reaching out for Santana's arm and nearly poking her in the eye. Santana eventually grabs Brittany by the arm, takes the pipe back, and cashes it. They're finished smoking by this point, but Brittany's car is still full of white smoke, so their high only grows. Santana can feel her body relax completely and her mind start to wander. Soon she gets a tingling sensation on her upper thigh and realizes that Brittany's fingers are tracing little hearts on the skin below her shorts. She wafts the cloud of smoke out of the way so she can see Brittany's face. She looks exactly like Santana imagined she would, mouth hanging open in a huge grin, eyes chiefin' so hard they're nearly shut, red from all the smoke. They laugh at each other for a moment as Santana grabs Brittany's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Backseat?" Brittany asks through the cloud of smoke towards where she assumes Santana's still sitting. She hears movement next to her and sees a hand grab at the headrest on her seat and quickly follows Santana into the backseat where it's only a little less smokey.

They spend a long time just touching each other, hands running over long legs, lean arms, under shirts to touch smooth backs and taut stomachs before Santana looks up into Brittany's eyes and finally kisses her. It feels awesome, and Santana's so stoned out of her mind that she could just lay here in Brittany's backseat and rub up on her all day. Not that she wouldn't do that sober, but being this blazed is an otherworldly experience, and her senses are working in overdrive.

Brittany sends a shiver down Santana's spine as she bites at her bottom lip from where she's lying beneath her. Santana pulls the hemline of Brittany's basketball short back and lets it hit her with a snap. Brittany smiles up her and feels Santana's hands running up and down her abs. She lifts her shirt up a bit to get a look, and soon Santana's biting and licking at her abdomen. Brittany pulls her up by the shoulders several moments later though, and now it's on. Brittany wraps her arms up around Santana's head and kisses her hard as Santana runs her hand down her stomach and slips it under Brittany's shorts to rub over the top of her underwear. She's wet. Like really wet Santana thinks. Santana's got limited space to make this work, and she thinks for a moment as she continues kissing at Brittany's neck and running her hand over the top of her underwear lazily. Brittany's breathing is getting faster, and with each breath she's inhaling more of the smokey air that's fogging up her car.

Santana sits up and pulls off Brittany's shorts and underwear in a heartbeat, and quickly she's inside her with two fingers. Brittany's hand comes flying to the back of Santana's neck to grip hard as she starts rubbing the fingers inside Brittany against everything she can reach. Santana had never had any insecurities about her hands, but she found herself in this moment wishing for longer fingers. The ones she has seem to be doing the trick though as Brittany is moaning her name softly into her ear. Santana picks up her pace and continues rocking her body into the girl below her. She carries on this way for another minute and looks at Brittany's face to see her eyes are screwed shut, mouth in a small 'O' shape, one hand still gripping tightly around the back of her neck, the other on her lower back as it keeps up the rhythm.

Santana's not sure she has the room for this next part, but she's going to try anyways. She pulls Brittany to sit up a bit while keeping her fingers inside her. It's cramped and kind of awkward, but Santana manages to get her mouth on Brittany's core just the same and smiles into it as Brittany lets out a deep moan. She wriggles her tongue around, sucks everything she can in and flicks her tongue like there's no tomorrow. She licks up from the base of her fingers to Brittany's swollen clit. Brittany's hand comes to the back of her head, and she continues licking and sucking until a now familiar taste hits her lips and she knows Brittany's come.

Santana stays down for a moment longer though, removes her fingers, and puts her tongue in its place licking in a swirling motion from the inside back out and up to her clit. She can feel Brittany throbbing in her mouth and is hesitant to put a stop to her actions, but Brittany lets out such a frustrated sounding groan that Santana knows she needs to stop for Brittany's sake.

Santana lies in Brittany's arms until her breathing is evened back out then hands her her underwear and shorts and climbs back into the front seat. Brittany climbs into the driver's seat next to her, and fixes her hair in the mirror. Most of the smoke has dissipated by this point but the remaining comes pouring out when Brittany rolls down her window.

"Sorry, I was getting way too hot," she says. "We can smoke another bowl real quick if you want. I wanted to go down to the hookah bar across the street. Hookah is best when you're super blazed anyways."

"Most things are I've realized," Santana replies pulling the Professor back out and loading it up with White Widow. Soon they're enveloped in another white cloud of smoke. They finish off the bowl, and Santana can't help but laugh as smoke comes pouring out of the car when she opens the door.

The hookah bar is playing soft sitar music, and Santana is reminded of her favorite Beatle, George Harrison. They take a table on the front porch where they can people watch the streets. A waiter comes out and rattles off a long list of the flavors of tobacco, and Brittany looks at Santana like she caught absolutely zero of that.

"We'll take the espresso flavor and two glasses of water, thanks," Santana says. Soon the waiter's back setting their hookah up.

"You guys look stoned out of your minds," he says with a smile as he's situating the coal on top.

"That's because we are," Brittany replies, taking the hose, and blowing smoke rings into his face. The waiter leaves with another smile, and now they're passing the hose of the hookah back and forth between themselves. The espresso flavor turns out to be a very good choice, and the buzz of the tobacco adds to their already altered states of mind.

"Thanks for buying me the Gandalf, Brittany. It was about time I got my own piece."

"You're welcome," Brittany replies blowing out more smoke rings.

"So who was that girl that was in your room when I came over last time?" Brittany asks after they've been quiet for a moment.

"Rachel fucking Berry. The most annoying person I've ever met, and she's a music major. She seriously dresses like a perverted Japanese businessman with a knee sock kink's fantasy. She's my roommate. Hopefully not for long though. I put in a roommate transfer request."

"You should bring her over."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because I bet you guys have more in common than you think. I could help you guys become friends," Brittany says blowing out more smoke.

"I don't want to be that mountain troll's friend." Brittany just smiles at Santana, and Santana rolls her eyes and smiles back. Maybe she should give Rachel a shot. Plus seeing Rachel around marijuana would surely turn out to be a hilarious experience.

"Alright, but I reserve the right to be as bitchy to her as I want if it doesn't go well."

"Deal." They continue talking and smoking the espresso flavored hookah until the sun begins to set and the tobacco's gone. Santana texts Rachel as they're driving to see what she's doing tonight.

_busy, got rehearsals tonight. why would i want to hang out with you anyways? *****_

Santana sighs and types a quick response.

_because im your roommate. and stop signing your texts with asterisks, thats not even cute. youre coming over to my girlfriends next weekend whether you like it or not._

"She's busy tonight, but I'm making her come over next weekend."

"Cool. What do you want to do tonight, Santana?"

"Have sex with you," she says with a smile.

"Well obviously. But besides that."

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to do, Britt?"

"I was thinking we could drive down to the beach and have a picnic. Bring some bud and maybe some wine."

"Oh, fancy," Santana says with a laugh. They pull up to the grocery store and Brittany buys them some wine and the stuff to make sandwiches for dinner. When they show back up at the apartment to pick up a blanket and make the sandwiches, Santana notices that Brittany doesn't change into her swimsuit but figures they aren't going in the water anyways. Brittany takes care of Fang, says bye to her roommates who are playing video games as usual, then they're off.

The beach is deserted when they get there, and night has already fallen. Brittany sets up the blanket, and Santana works on getting the corkscrew into the the top of the bottle of wine. Soon they're both sitting on the blanket munching on the sandwiches they made earlier, a glass of wine each.

"So have you ever tried to grow weed?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, funny story actually. I was growing in my dorm room when I was in college. I got into a fight with my roommate at one point, and she ratted me out. I got kicked out of school. Sucked pretty bad having to tell my parents that one."

"You got kicked out of college? I didn't think they actually did that to people."

"Yep, they do. Well, if you're growing weed in their dorm rooms they do. It was just one plant though. It was for personal use, I wasn't trying to sell it or anything, but that argument didn't work."

"Have you ever thought about going back to college?" Santana asks taking a sip at her merlot.

"I don't think I want to. I mean I hope some day I'll have my own studio, and maybe I'll need some small business classes or something, but I'm happy where I'm at now. You like college don't you?"

"Yeah, it's difficult, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in school for a while if I keep up with this law thing, but I enjoy it," Santana says drawing a little heart in the sand with her finger then bringing the glass back up to her mouth to take another sip.

They finish their sandwiches, and Santana pulls her churchwarden pipe out of a bag. Brittany uses her metal grinder to load it with more White Widow. Soon they're both blowing smoke rings off into the night sky.

"So what else besides weed have you tried?" Santana asks handing the Professor back over to Brittany.

"Shrooms, 2C-I, and one time I went to a rave and a friend talked me into taking ecstasy with her. That was a fun night," Brittany smiles big, and Santana's about to ask what was so fun about it but decides she doesn't want to know.

"I've never heard of 2C-I. What's that?"

"Well if you take enough of it, it's pretty much like taking X or some other hallucinogen and a psychedelic like LSD at the same time. Basically it fucks you up. I spent an hour talking to a tree. Like Pocahontas style. Then I was like super horny and masturbated for like another hour. Then I watched Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory and totally flipped the fuck out during the tunnel scene. I think I stayed up a whole 24 hours straight until I finally crashed. Why? Not getting bored with Mary Jane already are you?" Brittany asks with a smile as she exhales a stream of smoke.

"No, I love weed almost as much as I love you, but I was thinking since tomorrow's the 4th of July we should do something really patriotic like drop some X and fuck all night." Brittany laughs really loud at this and nods.

"Yeah, you're quite the patriot, Santana," she says emptying her wine glass and moving to refill it.

"Well, I can get us some X if that's what you want?" Brittany says. "I mean that ought to be really fun with the fireworks and stuff. I've got a hookup on campus who sells that sort of thing. Maybe she'll cut us a special holiday deal." Santana nods and blows out a heart shaped smoke ring.

After a night in which Brittany strips naked and runs off into the ocean like a crazy person, Santana quickly following, they head back to Brittany's and stay up late watching scary movies, holding each other tight on the couch. They wake up the next day ready to get their patriotism on.

"So who's the girl we're buying from?" Santana asks as they're on their way to campus to pick up the ecstasy late that afternoon.

"Some shady fuck who lives at your dorm," Brittany says.

Turns out the shady fuck is actually Santana's resident assistant (RA for short), and she tells Santana off for upsetting Rachel when they show up at her dorm room.

"That's cool, but can you just sell us the stuff now?"

They leave with two round tablets of MDMA, one red, one blue, and now Santana has something to hold over her RA's head she thinks. Brittany smiles and waves to her friend behind the desk at the lobby, and they head out of town a bit to buy some fireworks. Brittany wants to buy two of everything, but Santana manages to talk her down into just getting some Roman candles and some sparklers.

The sun's starting to set at this point, and they're back in Brittany's bedroom. Santana's holding the tablets in her hand inspecting them closely. The bathroom door opens and steam comes pouring out as Brittany's just finished a shower. Brittany gets dressed and sits down on her bed next to Santana.

"Which one do you want?" Santana asks.

"You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland. And, I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"What the fuck, Brittany? Are you quoting the Matrix? Just pick one."

"Well, obviously you want the red pill, Alice my dear, and that leaves me with the blue one. Which I think will get me there just as well."

They go outside to play with Fang while they're waiting on the drugs to kick in, and about 45 minutes later Santana feels it.

"Whoa... Brittany. Are you feeling this?"

"Feeling what? Oh, the X? Yeah, I think it's kicking in. I feel like I need to run around or something."

Soon Brittany's running around more hyperactive than Santana's ever seen her. She does a series of cartwheels and backflips as Santana runs around her in circles laughing.

"We need some music," Brittany says as they run back inside. Brittany's roommates like at them like they've grown second heads.

"Your pupils are huge. What the hell are you guys on?" one asks.

"Oh my god, have I told you guys how much I love you lately? Like you never do the dishes and you leave your underwear lying around, but I totally forgive you guys." Brittany says coming over to give them both a big hug and ruffle their hair.

"Ecstasy," one says to the other. Santana goes to the fridge to get herself a glass of water as Brittany turns on some loud electronic music.

"Oh fuck, Brittany, come here! Come feel this ice. It feels awesome." After sticking their hands into the ice until they were numb, which also felt really weird, they open the windows up, turn the speakers to face outside, and go back outside taking the fireworks with them. Santana has never felt more at peace with herself watching Brittany stick the Roman candle into the ground and run away giggling.

"You forgot to light it silly!" Santana says with a kiss to her lips. And whoa, did that feel good. Brittany immediately leans in like she wants more, but Santana takes the lighter out of her hand and runs back over to the Roman candle and lights it and runs back. They watch for a moment as colors light up the sky above Brittany's apartment, music filling the air, then Brittany turns in Santana's arms to kiss her. Santana feels incredibly in tune with her senses and is quickly getting more aroused than she should be standing outside Brittany's apartment with fireworks going off mere feet away. When Brittany's tongue comes sliding into her mouth, Santana's mind is throughly blown. She couldn't even describe the sensation if she tried. They stay like this kissing until the Roman candle is out and Brittany's breathless. They light a couple of the sparklers and dance around, the lights blurring and spinning as they move.

"Phase two?" Santana asks after the sparklers have gone out and Brittany is back to doing cartwheels and backflips.

"What's phase two? What was phase one?"

"Phase one was taking the ecstasy. Phase two is having sex," Santana says with a wriggle of her eyebrows. Brittany nods furiously at this, and soon they're locking Brittany's bedroom door behind themselves. Brittany moves to turn on some music and now they're on her water bed.

Santana leans in, kisses Brittany, and feels a spark shoot through her body. Brittany pulls her body close and rolls them over to straddle Santana's hips. She sits up and throws her shirt off, and Santana brings her hands up to stroke at her abs. Santana's hands on her body feel awesome, so Brittany just sits there for a moment until Santana pulls her by the arm back down to kiss her. The kiss is electrifying, and Brittany's trying her best to use her kiss to thank Santana for suggesting this ecstasy thing because it's working out awesome.

After a long several minutes of making out furiously, Brittany pulls back, takes her bra off, and sits Santana up and begins to undo the buttons on her shirt. Her bra quickly follows. Brittany spends a long long time licking, sucking, massaging, and pinching Santana's breasts. The sensation is driving Santana wild, and she brings a hand down to quickly rid herself of her shorts. Brittany gets the idea, and brings a hand down to cup her core and Santana nearly comes undone right then the touch is so intense. Brittany continues kissing Santana, rubbing at her breasts with her left hand, and stroking through her folds with her right. Santana's moaning loudly at this point, so Brittany reaches over to turn the music up. The last thing she wants is her roommates hearing them right now.

Brittany can tell Santana's really into this because her hand is soaking wet, and Santana's eyes are already screwed shut in a state of pure pleasure. She considers for a moment getting the strap on out of her closet, but decides against it, wanting this to be all about them. She enters Santana with two fingers and starts up a slow torturous pace.

"Faster, dammit!" Santana commands instantly, and Brittany does as she's told with a smile, mouth coming down to suck at Santana's neck as she picks up her pace. She continues rocking her hips into the girl below her as Santana's hands come down to grasp her firmly by the butt and move her body into herself. Santana and Brittany have always had an amazing sex life, but taking MDMA has brought this to a whole other level Santana had no idea even existed. Brittany brings a thumb up to rub at Santana's swollen clit, and Santana lets out such a long deep moan that Brittany can feel her own core throbbing with need. She wants this to last forever, so she keeps her pace steady and continues rocking her hips in time to met Santana's.

Brittany moves back up to kiss Santana and she looks like she's about to go into a euphoria induced coma, so Brittany decides it's time to do something drastic. She settles her head in between Santana's thighs and licks her way up from entrance to clit, moving her tongue every which way. Santana grips at the sheets hard with one hand and grabs Brittany by the hair and pushes her further in with the other. The sensation of Brittany's mouth on her clit is so, so beautiful that it's about to knock her out cold. She lets herself go and feels her orgasm wash over her as Brittany begins flicking her tongue fast and furious. She sees colors behind her closed eyelids that she's sure she's never seen before and gets a tingling sensation that runs from head to toe. Her orgasm seems to last longer than usual, and Brittany stays down, not letting up one bit. Santana quickly comes undone again as Brittany sucks in hard, tongue running over her clit smoothly.

Brittany seems to be going for round three, but Santana needs to stop and breathe for a moment, so she pulls her up by the shoulders. Brittany's panting almost as loudly as Santana is and her face is covered in wetness. She wipes at her face with her arm and leans in to kiss Santana on the cheek.

They lay there until Santana's sure she can move again, then it's Brittany's turn.

"That was amazing," Santana says walking over to Brittany's closet , reaching up to the top shelf, and grabbing the strap on, "But that's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you," she says with a smile tightening the straps around her hips. Brittany's not sure she's going to be able to handle this without screaming so loud she wakes up the whole apartment complex, but she just leans up on her forearms and watches as Santana walks over to her desk and in one sweep of her arm clears it of all of Brittany's things.

"Get over here," Santana commands and Brittany's on her feet in a second. She's quickly off her feet again though as Santana sets her on the desk, positions herself between her thighs, and slides the strap on in with a kiss to Brittany's lips. Santana pulls Brittany's legs wide as she begins to pump in and out. Brittany's quite flexible and soon she's got her legs up over Santana's shoulders, leaning back a bit, holding onto her neck with her hands. Santana thrusts harder and faster, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting quickly all the way back in. Brittany lets out a moan with each thrust that lets Santana know she's hitting the spot she was aiming for.

Santana continues working her hips back and forth at a quick pace, and Brittany's feeling like she's on fire. Santana leans forward to kiss her again, and doesn't stop until Brittany pulls back and takes in a long sharp inhale of air. Her mouth forms a large 'O' shape, her eyes fly back open, and she freezes, arms tightening around Santana's neck. Santana's sure she's done it so she thrusts more slowly for a few more moments until Brittany collapses into her arms. She picks her up using all the strength she has left in her tiny body and carries her back to the bed.

They sleep in late the next morning and Santana wakes up sore all over from a night's worth of drug fueled sex. They take a quick shower, and come out to the living where Brittany's roommates are smiling knowingly at them and passing around the bong.

"So how was your trip?"

"Hot," Santana says not knowing how else to explain it.

"Yeah, we could hear you guys moaning and screaming all night." Santana makes a horrified face, but Brittany looks like she couldn't give a fuck.

"Hand me the bong, pervert." Brittany takes a huge hit and smiles big. Mary Jane would always be her main thing for sure.


	9. The Badass Is Always Blessed

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, and prompting! I got a bunch of really good prompts this time around, so I'll be busy for a while (if I didn't get to your prompt this time around don't worry, I've got them all written down, and I promise to try my best to get to them all). This chapter is dedicated to Professor Mallin, who is truly a god and encouraged me in so many ways. Thank you to everyone whose prompts I've used in this chapter. If anyone wants to know the Shakespeare quote comes from Act II scene ii lines 233-239 of _Antony and Cleopatra_. Enjoy and blaze on!

It's a breezy Wednesday afternoon, and Santana's sitting in her International Business class listening to her professor explain the Maastricht Treaty when she looks up from her notes to check her phone. She notices right away she's got a message from Brittany.

_hey sexy. have you been thinking about me?_

Santana types a fast response.

_always. i wish i was with you instead of in this boring class._

Santana tries to take more notes while she waits for a reply, but it comes almost instantly.

_i can't wait to get my hands on you. you wanna know what i'm thinking about?_

Santana smirks and types a response.

_yeah what are you thinkin about?_

At this point Santana completely abandons her notes and focuses on her phone.

_coming up to campus and fucking you silly. wearin you out tiger woods style. you want it as bad as i do baby?_

Santana takes in a deep breath and feels her cheeks flush.

_yeah, get up here now._

About five minutes later and Santana's wondering if Brittany's actually coming.

_what classroom are you in?_

Santana looks up to make sure no one's watching her before she types a quick response.

_the business building room 312. why? are you on campus?_

Santana gets her answer soon enough though as she notices Brittany's excited face pop up in the window pane on the door to her classroom. She looks at the clock on the wall and sees there's only a few minutes left in class, so she very quietly packs up her things and walks to the door. Her professor looks up at her as she's leaving and just frowns a bit more than usual, so she slips out the door into the hallway.

"Hey, San!" Brittany says as she wraps Santana up in a big hug.

"Hey, Britt. I didn't think you'd actually come. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I've got another class in five minutes."

"I had some free time in between dance classes and wanted to come see you," Brittany says as they walk down the stairs and out onto the grassy quad. Brittany's still got on her tight fitting work out clothes and has her hair pulled back, a look that totally works for her Santana thinks. The hint of sweat built up around her hairline and temples glistens in the sun.

"You should cut class and come do something _fun_ with me," Brittany says, stressing the word 'fun', hand sliding into Santana's as they walk toward a large tree on the edge of the quad to sit under its shade.

"You're such a bad influence," Santana says with a smile. "I'm not cutting class, I've got grades to keep up you know. You can come to class with me though!" Brittany makes a face at this idea that makes Santana laugh.

"What class is it?"

"Selected Works of William Shakespeare. You'll probably be bored out of your mind, but you don't have a choice if you want to spend time with me. We're reading _Antony and Cleopatra_."

"OK, if I must." Brittany watches as Santana leans her backpack up against the tree and sits back into it. Brittany lays down in the shade below her, her head coming to rest on Santana's crossed legs.

"So how was work babe?"

"Good. The guy who teaches the samba classes keeps hitting on me though. I'm pretty sure I've told him I'm gay and that I have a girlfriend like twenty million times, but he just won't give it up."

"Maybe I need to beat some sense into him?"

"OK, but I'm not bailing you out of jail when they lock your ass up for assault."

"Fair enough," Santana says, hand coming down to sweep some of Brittany's bangs that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

"So, where's your next class at?"

"Across the quad. We can chill here for a bit longer if you want." Brittany looks upside-down at Santana and smiles. Santana grabs at a blade of grass and brings it up to her face to inspect it. There's a lady bug crawling on it, so she picks it up and places it on the open hand Brittany has resting on her thigh. Brittany brings it to her face and smiles before it quickly flies away.

"Are ladybugs lesbians? Like are there not dudebugs?" Brittany asks, and Santana laughs heartily at 'dudebugs' and shakes her head no.

"No, there's male ladybugs. Or 'dudebugs'. I'm not sure insects display any signs of homosexuality. I'm not a biology major, but I know most mammals do though." Brittany thinks for a moment about gay ladybugs then gets off track again.

"Santana," Brittany starts, "Do you believe in God?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"I did for a long time, but then when I came out to my parents they pretty much told me that I was going to hell and all that bullshit."

"Brittany, no offense, but your parents are morons."

"Yeah, that's what I told them."

"But it is comforting to believe in some kind of higher power. Makes things seem a little less random," Brittany says. She's not sure where all this philosophical stuff is coming from, maybe it has something to do with being back on a college campus. She does know that she desperately wants to get Santana alone though, but knows Santana won't cut class, so she resigns herself to just talk to her.

"Nothing is random. We've been working toward this moment for 15 billion years, Brittany."

"Quinn said God and Jesus made universe while they were stoned and playing Xbox."

"Quinn was just fucking with you, Britt. She doesn't know the first thing about how the universe was created."

"You should explain it all to me, Santana, but let's wait until we're blazed first. Things make more sense then." Santana nods and suggests that they head toward the English and literature building for her next class.

Santana doesn't take her usual seat at the front of the class, but moves to sit in the very back row. Brittany slides into the desk next to her with a smile. Santana gets out her hardcover edition of the Riverside Shakespeare and moves her desk to touch Brittany's so they can share the book. Santana flips to Act II of _Antony and Cleopatra_ and starts reading, but Brittany's already grabbing for her pen and scribbling a note into the margin.

_Why is your professor dressed like a gay rodeo clown?_

Santana looks up and notices that her flamboyantly gay professor has opted for a brightly colored Hawaiian button up shirt and a pair of mauve parachute pants with a pair of highlighter yellow Crocs. Santana grabs another pen out of her pencil bag and writes a response.

_He likes to stand out. He's super funny though. You'll like him._

It's a small class, and Santana's professor notices her sitting in the back with a stranger immediately.

"Santana, dear, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Santana clears her throat, and speaks up.

"This is Brittany." Brittany waves a goofy wave toward the class and the professor who smiles big and seems to have guessed the nature of Santana and Brittany's relationship judging by the way his eyes light up.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Brittany. Class, I'm going to get us started with a quick recap of what we've read so far..." Santana stops listening at this point because Brittany's scrawling another note into the margin.

_This is boring already. Can we leave and like find an abandoned classroom and get our mack on?_

Santana rolls her eyes and writes back, making sure to underline her reply twice.

_NO. We have a quiz tomorrow over this shit._

Brittany lays her head down on her desk and looks like she's going to try and take a nap, and Santana's content to just let her. Maybe this way she can actually pay attention. Soon the class is taking turns reading the different parts, and Brittany wakes up from her fake nap long enough to listen to Santana read the part of Enobarbus as he describes Cleopatra to the Roman visitors.

"Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale

Her infinite variety. Other women cloy

The appetites they feed, but she makes hungry

Where most she satisfies; for vildest things

Become themselves in her, that the holy priests

Bless her when she is riggish."

"Thank you, Santana. Does anyone have any comments on what this description of Cleopatra might mean?"

Santana raises her hand immediately, and her professor nods at her giving her permission to continue.

"I think Enobarbus is saying that Cleopatra is such a badass that the bad things she does leave her blessed and never condemned." Santana's explanation sets a lightbulb off in Brittany's head, and a smile forms on her face.

"Badass is quite the succinct way to put it," her professor says with a laugh. They carry on reading, but Santana notices Brittany staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

_What? You're staring._

Brittany takes her eyes off Santana momentarily to write a short response.

_I'm leaving. And you're following me._

Brittany shuts the book, hands it to Santana, stands up, and makes her way over to the door. Santana thinks about staying put for a moment, but her professor looks up from where he's reading the part of the Soothsayer, looks into Santana's eyes, and winks knowingly. Santana rolls her eyes in response to how see through she must be that even her professor is telling her to go after Brittany. She gets up, grabs her backpack, and follows Brittany out the door. Brittany's walking down the hallway looking into each classroom, apparently looking for something or someone.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" Santana asks confused.

"Study break. You can read that stuff later," Brittany says over her shoulder. She slips into a classroom just around the corner, and Santana moves to follow her, checking over her shoulder that no one's around. When Santana closes the door and turns around, Brittany's right in front of her.

Brittany reaches up for the straps of Santana's backpack and slides them one by one off her shoulders. Santana has an idea of what's about to happen because Brittany's left the lights off and is slowly leading her by the hands to the large wooden desk at the front of the classroom, but she's a bit unsure that now is the time and place to be doing this. She lets Brittany press her up into the desk, grab her by the hips, and kiss her hard just the same though. Santana moves her hands to hold Brittany by either side of her face as she begins to move her head into the kiss. The kiss stays slow and heated until Brittany's tongue comes sliding into Santana's mouth and sets her off. She pulls Brittany as close to her body as possible and runs her tongue against Brittany's. Santana feels the fingers on her hips tightening and moves a hand to run down Brittany's spine over her tank top and back up.

Brittany takes one last swipe at the inside of Santana's mouth before kissing a wet trail over her ear.

"Try to keep it down, there's a class next door," Brittany whispers. She leans back in to kiss Santana as she's nodding her reply. Santana knows they should have stopped like, five minutes ago, but when Brittany's tongue comes back into her mouth and her hand comes down to unbutton and unzip her shorts she feels a throbbing in her core that says otherwise. She feels Brittany's hand slip right under her thong, and Santana has to pull back from the kiss and take a shaky inhale as Brittany starts stroking at her clit immediately.

Brittany moves to lick and bite at Santana's neck as her fingers start rubbing Santana over and over. Santana is having a difficult time not moaning into the dark classroom, but is manages to stay relatively quiet once the brilliant idea comes to her to bite into the bare skin on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's working a beautiful rhythm up and uses her off hand to lift Santana up onto the desk and spread her legs wide. Santana's teeth turn out to be sharper than they look, but this biting thing is keeping her quiet, plus it's kind of hot, so Brittany lets her do it. Brittany's working a hickey into the side of Santana's neck when she brings the two fingers she had been rubbing at Santana's clit with down to her entrance and enters easily. Brittany feels a vibration on her shoulder as Santana lets out a long moan.

"Shhhh!" Brittany whispers into her ear as she begins to find a rhythm with her hips, using her abs to rock back and forth into Santana as her fingers pump in and out. Brittany presses her forehead against Santana's and watches her as her face contorts in pleasure. She quickens her pace a bit and brings her thumb up to rub circles around Santana's clit. Santana's hands come flying to the back of her neck to grasp hard. Santana's taking quick, sharp, and shallow breaths that are getting louder by the second, so Brittany shuts her up with a quick kiss. After another minute of kissing and thrusting, Santana looks like she's on the edge, so Brittany drops quickly to her knees, takes off Santana's shorts and thong in a quick motion, spreads her legs as wide as she can get them, and dives in.

Santana lets out such a loud and obviously sexual groan that Brittany's sure the whole class next door knows what's up, but she's not about to stop, not when Santana's this close. She licks hard at her clit as her fingers continue to pump fast in and out. Santana's hand comes to the back of her head and practically mashes Brittany's face into herself. Brittany doesn't seem to mind because she just licks faster and harder. Santana's gotten really, really loud in the last minute or two, and Brittany's starting to panic a bit. She sucks Santana's clit into her mouth and runs her tongue all over it, hoping it get this finished as soon as possible when she hears a voice that's definitely not Santana's.

"Oh my God! I-I'm sorry!" Brittany hears quick footsteps and the door closing and tries to pull her head from out between Santana's thighs, but her hand only grips tighter, holding her in place.

"Damage is done, Britt. Finish the job," Santana tells her, and Brittany's about to object and go find out who the hell that was, but Santana shoots her a look that lets Brittany know that very bad things will happen if she doesn't do as she's told, so she resumes licking and sucking at Santana's clit. Santana's not holding back now, her moans are coming out loud and clear, and Brittany moves her head into it. Soon she's quickly licking up after herself and pulling Santana's clothes back on.

Santana smiles a devilish grin at Brittany as she stands back up and wipes her face off on her shirt.

"Now, let's go find out who that was," Santana says moving to open the door.

"Rachel fucking Berry," Santana spits out as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at the girl who's close to tears on the bench outside the door.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Santana asks. She shoots Brittany a glare as she begins to sit down to comfort Rachel, and Brittany stands back up at Santana's side.

"My professor sent me over to find out what the noise was. I should be asking you two that though. I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life," the girl in a cardigan and pleated skirt sniffles out.

"Bitch, I'll show you scarred!" Santana starts, cocking her fist back, and looking to bring it down square on Rachel Berry's prominent nose. Brittany grabs her before she can make contact though, and drags her away towards the door.

"Tell your professor it was nothing. I'm sorry, Rachel. I hope you'll still come over this weekend," Brittany says toward where Rachel has definitely started crying while still dragging a fighting Santana away.

"Bitch, I'ma fuck you up!" Santana starts screaming as Brittany drags them through the door back out onto the quad. "You better sleep with one eye open, Berry, 'cause I'm coming for you!" Santana finishes as Brittany finally lets her go. Santana straightens her top back out and huffs.

"You weren't helping," Brittany says to Santana as she flips her hair over her shoulder still looking pissed off.

"I'm not fucking around, I'm going to kill her," Santana states mater-of-factly as Brittany hands her her backpack.

"No you're not, San. I won't let you. She didn't know we were in there. You have no reason to hurt that poor girl."

"You're just lucky she's not your roommate. If she was, I'd be holding you back," Santana says.

"Whatever, Santana. You wanna come to the studio with me or what? I've got to get going."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

They make the short drive to Brittany's dance studio, and Brittany pulls her car into the employee parking in the back. Santana hasn't been to Brittany's studio yet and is pretty impressed. There's a large mural spray painted onto the side of the building and every other inch of the outside of the building is covered in colorful and ornate tags.

"This place is huge," Santana says as they walk through the back door. Brittany introduces Santana to a group of coworkers at a desk at the front, then leads her by the hand back to a large mirrored room that is quickly filling up with people in their dance gear. Santana takes a seat in the back, and watches as Brittany makes some announcements and leads the group through some warm up moves.

Soon Brittany's walking around critiquing and showing people how it's done, and Santana's fascinated. Her body moves to the music like dancing comes as natural to her as breathing. The way her chest pops to the beat, it gets Santana squirming in her seat. Brittany catches her eye for a moment, and she smiles over at Santana. Santana's wishing hard for some private lessons about now, and looking at the clock on the wall wanting this class to hurry up and be done with.

Brittany starts in on a new piece of choreography, the class stopping to watch her. She starts doing some complicated steps and arm movements, and Santana's not sure the class can keep up. They try though, and Brittany goes through the moves slower the next time, exaggerating each pop and lock.

Santana keeps her eyes on Brittany the whole time. It turns out she's a good teacher, and by the end of the class most of the dancers have got the choreography down. They break after an hour and a half of dancing, and once the studio starts to empty Brittany walks up, sweaty, and looking only a bit tired, to Santana who moves to stand up.

"What'd you think?"

"You were awesome. That was awesome."

"Thanks," Brittany says with a smile, grabbing her towel, and wiping the sweat off her face.

"I was thinking you could give me some private lessons?" Santana says with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow, hand coming up to trace at the contours of Brittany's muscular arm.

"Like dancing? Or...?" Santana nods with a smile to the second question, and Brittany moves to lock themselves in the mirrored studio. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened earlier today. After double checking that they're all alone, Brittany moves to the sound system and grabs the special CD she burned just for this occasion and pops it in. Slow RnB jams start to fill the air, and Santana's moving over to where Brittany's standing.

"You sure you don't want me to go home and shower first? I'm like really gross," Brittany says as Santana's hands come up to wrap around her sweaty neck.

"No, I like it when you're all sweaty. It's hot," Santana says leaning in close for a kiss. Soon her hands are feeling their way up Brittany's abs under her shirt, and Santana presses Brittany into the mirrored wall and continues ravishing her mouth with kisses. She feels Brittany smile into the kiss and works her tongue into her open mouth.

Soon Santana's working Brittany out of her workout clothes, which is harder than it seems because they're sticking to the sweat on her body. She manages to get Brittany out of her tank top and moves to lick and suck at her pressure point. She reaches a hand down to hook into her tight shorts and pulls them off, Brittany's underwear coming off with them. Santana kisses Brittany one last time before she moves them down to the hardwood floor. Santana moves her hands to cup at Brittany's breast, massaging them, and rolling each nipple into her fingers before giving them a quick pinch. She moves a hand down to run down between Brittany's folds and uses her other hand to spread her legs wide. Santana pokes her head up from where she had been sucking on a hardened pink nipple to catch a glimpse of themselves in the mirror. She can see Brittany's hands come up, grab her by the shoulders, and pull her up for another kiss.

Santana wastes no time, and enters Brittany quickly with two fingers, starting up a quick rhythm. Brittany lets out a strangled moan that lets Santana know she's working her just right. Santana rocks her hips into the girl below her and moves to continue sucking and biting at Brittany's pressure point. She angles her fingers up, rubs at Brittany's g-spot, and feels the nails on her shoulders dig in a shade deeper. Brittany wraps her legs up around Santana's back and Santana moves in even deeper. She leans up a bit, places a quick kiss to Brittany's lips, and watches as her reflection works its hips, fingers pumping, and smirks. Santana brings a thumb up to circle around Brittany's swollen clit, and Brittany lets out a deep groan. Soon Santana's working up a fast pace and can feel Brittany tightening around her fingers.

Santana kisses a fast trail down Brittany's naked body, hooks her legs over her shoulders, and brings her mouth down to Brittany's heated core. Brittany's head comes flying off the floor as Santana's mouth meets her clit, her fingers still rubbing at the rough stop inside her. Santana starts licking funny little shapes over Brittany's clit, moving to suck and bite at it every now and then, and Brittany's panting loudly now. Santana runs a hand up Brittany's body to grasp and knead at Brittany's breast as she continues licking faster and harder. Brittany lolls her head over to the side, hand coming down between her legs to grab Santana by the back of her head, as she watches in the mirror as Santana works her head and neck into it. After a few short minutes more of licking and sucking Brittany's body tenses, and Santana feels a warm liquid hit her lips.

Santana removes her fingers carefully, and runs her tongue down to Brittany's entrance where she swirls it around, diving in and bobbing her head up and down as she licks Brittany from the inside back out. Santana runs her tongue back up to Brittany's now throbbing clit and sucks it hard into her mouth, and feels as the hand that's tangled in her hair tightens it's grip. She keeps thrusting her tongue in and out until Brittany's hand gives an upward tug on her hair. Santana unhooks Brittany's legs from around her shoulders, licks a trail up Brittany's naked body, and kisses her hard when she finally reaches her mouth. Brittany's breathing is still coming out labored, but she kisses back as hard as she can because that felt awesome.

They lay like this kissing for a long time, Santana's hands running all over Brittany's sweaty body until Santana can tell she's working Brittany back up. Santana's about to go in for round two when she hears a knocking on the door.

"Shit!" Brittany says pushing Santana off herself and moving to grab her clothes off the floor. She quickly dresses again as Santana moves to the sound system to turn their music off. After carefully rearranging Santana's hair and wiping her face off they open the door trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The woman on the other side just smiles though, and gives them a thumbs up. Santana can't help rolling her eyes.

Brittany finishes up some last minute things at her work, clocks out, and soon they're back at Brittany's place cuddled up on the couch. Brittany pops up and takes and quick shower then comes back into the living room. Santana watches as Brittany opens up her kief box, cuts open a strawberry flavored blunt, and starts rolling it. Soon they're passing it back and forth between themselves feeling ridiculously awesome.

"You should take me up to your studio more often," Santana says ghosting out a trail of white smoke and handing the blunt back to Brittany.

"You're just saying that 'cause I let you fuck me in a mirrored room. I saw you watching us in the mirror the whole time." Santana laughs.

"Whatever, Britt. You were watching, too."

"Yeah, because it was really hot," Brittany says blowing out a large smoke ring and passing the blunt back to Santana. Santana nods and takes a deep hit off the blunt.

Soon Santana's feeling as blazed as ever, and judging by the dazed look on Brittany's face, so is she. Fang pops his head up from off the floor and Santana cups her hands around his giant ear and blows a stream of smoke into it. Fang flops back down onto the floor happily, and Santana moves back to cuddle further into Brittany's strong arms.

It's been a productive day Santana thinks as she watches Brittany puff happily on the roach. Productive and totally sexy.


	10. The Cold and Brittany's Party

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, and prompting. Stay patient if I didn't get to your prompt this time around, I've got them all written down. I'm not filling them in any scientific order, just doing the ones that fit the story first. Special shout out to blueashke who is awesome and explained to me how to magically cure a cold (not that I had one, but you'll see shortly). A warning that this chapter contains, per separate PMed requests, (spoiler alert!) anal sex between two females and female ejaculation, so if you're not down for that get out while you can. Seriously, if you're not sure you're going to be into that, please DO NOT READ. Long chapter is loooooong, but I don't care because 40% of it is pure smut. Keep sending me your prompts, enjoy, and blaze on!

Santana wakes up Thursday morning feeling awful. Brittany takes one look at her, orders her to stay in bed, gets dressed, and grabs the thermometer.

"100.2. Does your throat hurt?"

"Yeah, like a lot," Santana rasps out.

"Pretty sure that means you have a cold," Brittany says handing Santana a box of tissues to wipe at her runny nose with.

"I should probably go home, Britt. I'm contagious, and I don't want to get you sick."

"Just don't cough on me. I'm going to go wash my hands and get you some soup. Stay here. And you're not going to school today!" Santana flops back into Brittany's sloshy water bed and sighs. Being sick totally sucks she thinks.

Soon Brittany's back with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup and a spoon. She hands it to Santana where she's sitting against the headboard.

"Really, Brittany, I don't want to get you sick, too. If I'm getting anyone sick it should be Rachel," Santana says taking a spoonful of the soup to her mouth and blowing on it to cool it down.

"I'm not letting you go back to your dorm like this. You need someone to take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do. Besides you already have the virus for about three days before you show symptoms anyways. If I'm going to get it, I've probably already gotten it."

"Ugh, OK. Just be careful, alright?" Santana says with a cough.

Brittany goes to wash her hands again, and Santana continues eating her soup. Brittany comes back in the bedroom as Santana is slurping down the last of the soup.

"I checked, and we don't have any cold medicine, so I'm going to go to the store and get some. But first I'm going to set you up in the living room," Brittany says going to her dresser and pulling out some comfy clothes for Santana to wear. After Santana's dressed Brittany picks up the two pillows and down comforter off her bed and carries them to the couch in the living room, Santana following miserably behind. She sets up the couch with the pillows, lays the blanket over Santana, hands her the box of tissues, and gives her a concerned smile.

"It's just a cold, Brittany. I'm pretty sure I'll live."

"I know babe. You just look like you feel awful. I'm going to drive over to the store and get you every single cold medicine they have, OK? Stay here and watch TV or something. I'll be right back," Brittany says kissing the tip of her index finger and pressing it to Santana's forehead.

Santana flips through the channels as she tries to ignore the scratchy feeling in the back of her throat, but she can't help but cough loudly. She settles on watching reruns of Top Gear, and moves into the pillows behind her. She can feel a headache coming on by the time Brittany's back from the store.

"Cough drops, throat spray, cold medicine, codeine, a gallon of orange juice, decongestants, lozenges, and aspirin," Brittany says setting the bags down on the coffee table and sitting at the end of the couch.

"Thanks for buying me all this stuff, Brittany. I'll try not to drink all the cough medicine in one go." Brittany smiles and goes into the kitchen where she pours Santana a glass of orange juice. She hands the glass to Santana, sits down on the chair across from the couch, and watches as Santana gulps at the cough medicine. When she puts the bottle down a third of it is gone.

"That's better," Santana says chasing it down with some orange juice.

Soon Santana's feeling a bit loopy, but loads better. Brittany's moved back onto the couch and is giving her a foot massage.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Santana asks.

"I got a friend to cover for me today. I'll be back tomorrow. I want to make sure you're feeling better first," Brittany says as she kneads at the sole of Santana's foot with her hands.

Brittany spends the next twenty minutes massaging Santana's feet and calves, and when she looks up she notices Santana's knocked out cold. She smiles to herself, straightens up some of the medicine, and goes over to her bedroom where she grabs her laptop and carries it back to the living room.

When Santana wakes up from her long nap it's late afternoon, and Brittany's still working on her laptop.

"How are you feeling babe?" Brittany asks over the top of her laptop.

"Pretty much the same," Santana says as she reaches for the cough medicine and takes a couple more long gulps.

Santana sleeps through most of Thursday, though Brittany wakes her up to eat more soup at a couple of points, and when Santana wakes up next she's back in Brittany's bed lying next to her. Santana's surprised to see that it's morning already. She still feels fatigued, even though she slept so much, and wants to cuddle into Brittany so badly, but is still afraid of Brittany catching her cold. Brittany looks at her and seems to read her mind, arms coming up to wrap her up and hold her close.

"I don't think you're contagious anymore. If you are, I don't really care. I'll just be sick with you."

Santana smiles and snuggles herself into Brittany's arms, tangles their legs together, and drifts back off to sleep. When she wakes up again, Brittany's gone, and there's a note on the nightstand.

_I went to work. Go easy on the cough syrup, drink lots of o.j., eat some more soup, and I'll see you around 8. Call me if you need me. I'll leave my phone on._

_XX Britt_

Santana puts the note back down, and rubs at her sore throat. She's thrown into a coughing fit, and gets up to grab the medicine. After chugging the rest of the bottle of cough medicine, Santana curls up into a ball, feels her world become fuzzy, and knocks back out with her face buried in Brittany's pillow, the scent of the girl making her feel that much better.

When Santana wakes back up Brittany's gently shaking her.

"Hmmm?" Santana mumbles half awake.

"I made you dinner. And I've got a special remedy for your cold for after."

After a very satisfying dinner of grilled chicken, mac 'n' cheese, and mashed potatoes, Brittany sits Santana down on the couch and starts rolling up a series of three skinny strawberry blunts.

"Britt, babe, I don't think smoking is going to help my cough."

"Yes, it is," Brittany says with a smile, licking the edge of blunt number two and closing it up it tight. Santana just watches as Brittany rolls blunt number three. How the hell Brittany expects her to smoke three blunts, Santana has no idea, but she lets Brittany lead her by the hand to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

Brittany sets the blunts down on the counter and turns the shower on full heat, and now Santana's confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Curing your cold. We need to build up some steam in here first."

A couple minutes later and Brittany's putting a towel down on the crack between the door and the floor, steam building up all around them, the mirror completely fogged up. Santana hops up on the sink and writes her name on the foggy mirror with her finger as Brittany lights up blunt number one.

"OK," Brittany says breathing out a stream of white smoke. "Here's the plan. Take deep breaths of the steam when you're not hitting the blunt, OK? Take deep breaths and hold it in. Here's the trash can and some more tissues for when you start coughing up that nasty shit that's clogging your throat up," Brittany says handing Santana the blunt, moving the trash can to sit underneath her dangling legs, and setting the tissues at her side.

Brittany closes the toilet seat, sits down, and watches as Santana takes a deep inhale of steam, exhales, then takes a long puff on the blunt. She holds the hit in and hands the blunt off. Brittany takes two long hits, turns, and blows a smoke ring into Santana's face where she's sitting on the sink taking more deep inhales of steam.

Soon blunt number one is burning low and the room is filled with a heady mix of steam and smoke. Santana's already coughed up enough mucus to last her a year, but it keeps coming somehow. Brittany puts out the first blunt and moves to light the second. About halfway through the second blunt the shower starts to run cold so they turn it off, but stay to finish the blunt.

"I didn't think that would actually work," Santana admits slowly once she gets her mind to function again. The combination of steam and smoke has left her very, very high, and she's finally stopped coughing.

"Yeah, a friend at work told me about it. Said he used it to get rid of his congestion from his allergies."

"Thanks, Brittany," Santana says blowing out more smoke then leaning over to kiss Brittany on the cheek. They smoke the rest of blunt, and Santana tells Brittany about all the weird dreams she had while she slept the last two days away.

"You had a dream we were riding a dragon over a magical castle?" Brittany laughs as she passes the blunt back, steam slowly dissipating as the smoke continues to build up. "That's totally something I would dream about. What are you doing hijacking my dreams, Santana?"

"Well, I fell asleep with my face in your pillow this morning. I think that fucked with my brain a bit because I had disgustingly hot wet dreams about you all day."

"Mmm," Brittany hums watching Santana take another hit on the blunt. "Care to tell me about them?"

"Um," Santana's cheeks flush a bit and she looks down at the trash can. "Let's just say there were handcuffs involved. And a lot of dirty talking on your part."

"These are things that can be arranged," Brittany says with a wink and flirty smile taking the blunt back. "When you're one hundred percent healthy though," she adds and Santana inwardly curses her body for picking now to get sick.

They finish the blunt, and Santana hops up off the sink feeling much better than she had before. When Brittany picks up the unused third blunt, moves the towel, and opens the bathroom door Santana shivers a bit. Brittany moves to get under the covers of her bed and motions for Santana to follow. Santana cuddles her back into Brittany's front, and they lay there spooning for a long time, Brittany's hand combing through Santana's long black hair, mouth coming up to pepper light kisses on the back of her neck occasionally. Santana falls asleep this way feeling incredibly stoned and happy, and when she wakes up the next day, she's still in Brittany's arms and is feeling loads better.

The week passes, and by Wednesday Brittany reluctantly consents to let Santana return to school, which is good because Santana had spent more than enough alone time with Fang and Brittany's roommates. Wednesday night brings one last smoke and steam session in the bathroom, and by Thursday Santana's feeling back to normal.

When Santana gets home from school on Friday, she drops her things off at her dorm, packs up some clothes and things, and heads to Brittany's once again for the weekend. When she knocks on the door and Brittany's roommate opens it with a smile, she notices immediately that the apartment smells like a mix of strong and sour lemons and dank bud. Brittany pops up off the couch with a huge grin looking high as usual and wraps Santana up in a big hug.

"How was school San?"

"Good. My Shakespeare professor wanted me to tell you hello. Says you're welcome to come back and sit in on more classes if you want," Santana says sitting down on the couch and scratching behind Fang's ear.

"Aw, he's cute. But I don't think I'm going to be coming back up to campus again unless it's for more of those special study breaks." Brittany goes into the kitchen to get herself more water and throws Fang a piece of ice to chew on.

"I got you something yesterday," Santana says pulling something metal out of the bag she brought with her. "You know, for helping me get over that nasty cold." Brittany comes back over to sit on the couch next to Santana as she hands her a large aluminum grinder.

"The guy at Pipe Dreams said it was the best grinder they had. It's got a screen in it to catch the kief or whatever you call it. Closes with magnets." Brittany pulls the grinder apart and looks at it, huge smile forming on her face.

"Aw, Santana," Brittany says leaning to give her give her a peck on the lips. "This is perfect. Thank you!" Brittany sets about loading some of the extra smelly bud into her new grinder, and Santana picks up the bag of bud and brings a nug to her face inspecting it.

"So what's up with this bud? It's really pungent. Kinda smells like fuel."

"Funny that you should say that," Brittany says turning the grinder in her hands, opening it back up, and grabbing her bong. "It's Sour Diesel. Quinn just got it in today. It's got lots of crystals. Tastes delicious, but I'll let you be the judge." Brittany loads up her bong, hands it and the lighter over to Santana, and watches as she takes a rip. The taste is tangy and smooth, and soon Santana feels a very cerebral high wash over her.

Brittany ghosts out a cloud of white smoke, sucks it back into her lungs, and hands the bong to her roommate. After the bowl is cashed, Brittany sets about loading a second, and Santana's feeling like she needs to get up and run around. She tells Brittany this, and she just smiles.

"Sativa will do that to you. Makes you really energetic as opposed to indica which tends to leave you couch-locked," Brittany explains. "We've got somewhere to go after this bowl anyways." Santana is feeling oddly spiritual and connected with the earth, so she pulls Fang up to lie across her lap and blows a huge cloud of smoke into his ear. They pass the bong around and talk until it's cashed when, finally, Santana can get up and move around. She does a couple of jumping jacks, shakes her head and shoulders out, and wraps Brittany up in a hug from behind. Brittany grabs her keys and aviator sunglasses, and soon they're back on the road with the windows down.

"So where are we going?" Santana asks.

"To get party supplies. I decided I wanted to throw a party tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I don't need a reason to get drunk and party, Santana." Santana smiles and shrugs her shoulders as they pull up to the liquor store. Once they're inside Brittany's like a kid in a candy store. She grabs a cart, starts at the vodka aisle, and picks out so many bottles that Santana's left wondering just how drunk she's planning on getting. They move through the aisles getting things for the punch and jello shots, and end their trip through the magical world of liquor at the beer section where Santana helps Brittany pick out a keg.

"OK, I'm pretty sure you've got one of everything. You wanna go check out now?" Santana asks once they've arranged for the keg to be moved into Brittany's backseat.

The total comes up to some ridiculously high number, and Santana is a little concerned at how freely Brittany seems to be blowing through her money but decides not to say anything.

Friday night passes quietly, and Santana takes Brittany out to see a movie. Soon enough it's Saturday night and they're setting up for the party, Brittany's roommate tapping the keg and Santana mixing the punch. Brittany's in the kitchen checking on the jello shots.

"Santana, get in here and take one of these jello shots with me and tell me if it's good." Santana moves into the kitchen where Brittany hands her a bright red jello shot, takes one for herself, licks around the edge, and knocks it back.

"Tastes like Everclear and cherries."

"Then we have done well, young padawan," Brittany says with a smile.

"What'd you just call me?" Santana asks confused.

"Oh my god! Have you never seen all the Star Wars movies? Girl, we need to get you educated. I'm going to put that on our to do list." Brittany moves into her bedroom and scrawls something into her journal, then moves to start getting dressed. After they're both looking sufficiently sexy in a pair of tight dresses, they move into the bathroom where they take turns doing each other's hair and makeup. They finish up and move back into the living room where Brittany's roommates nod their approval and declare that it's officially "t-shirt time".

Soon it's almost elven o'clock, and Quinn's over with her friend Mike helping him set up the DJ area.

"Where does this chord go?" Quinn asks.

"Back of the speakers. In the green hole," Mike replies. Brittany's roommates work on moving the furniture, beside the couch which apparently is too heavy, into one of their rooms. Soon people start showing up and Brittany introduces Santana to a group of her friends from work that she hadn't met yet. Brittany moves everyone to crowd into the kitchen and lines up a long line of shots. Mike starts up his laptop and get the jams going.

"I invited Rachel," Santana says in Brittany's ear as they dance close in the middle of the now packed living room.

"Do you think she'll actually come?"

"I hope not. But knowing my luck, she'll probably show up any minute." Right on cue, Rachel Berry appears at the doorway.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brittany yells over the music coming over to hand Rachel a cup of punch. Rachel looks at Santana and manages to put together a feeble and sort of scared looking smile.

"Hello, Rachel," Santana says, finally acknowledging her presence. Rachel just nods. Brittany moves into the kitchen to grab them three jello shots. Mike is apparently pumping up Rachel's favorite song, or maybe she just really wants to get away from Santana, it's hard to tell, but after quickly downing her shot she moves over to Mike, asks him to turn it up, and then proceeds to start dancing like a maniac all over the living room, singing very loudly.

Brittany grabs more jello shots for herself and Santana and is soon dancing up a storm herself. Santana goes over to dance up into her, and soon they're both breaking a sweat, looking like they're about to jump each other's bones in the middle of the packed living room. They break after Santana gets the brilliant idea to take more shots. Soon she's feeling drunk, her world spinning a bit. Brittany's smiling at her with her glazed over eyes like she's equally drunk, but she grabs at the bottle of tequila, unscrews the top, and pours several shots worth down her throat before handing the bottle to Santana. The tequila hits Santana fast and soon her words are coming out slurred and messy. Brittany can't seem to hear her over the thump of the bass, so Santana just presses her body against the kitchen sink and kisses her. Her mouth tastes like tequila and limes, but her tongue seems to have no problem working its way into Santana's mouth. Brittany's hands come down to grasp at Santana's ass and pull her in even closer.

They make out against the sink in the kitchen for a long time, until Santana feels someone tapping her on the shoulder. It's Quinn, and she's looking a bit concerned.

"Your roommate's on the balcony puking her brains out," she says to Santana who has to shove Brittany off herself to get her to stop sucking at her neck. Santana gets a big glass of water for Rachel, and Brittany takes another shot of tequila and seems to have no clue what's going on. Brittany follows Santana onto balcony, blunt in hand, and seems surprised to find a wasted looking Rachel, covered in her own throw up.

"Fuck, Rachel. Really? Already?" Santana says. "Here, drink this." Rachel drinks the water, holds her head in her hands, then vomits over the railing again. Brittany takes a seat in the lawn chair and lights up her blunt looking only a bit disgusted.

"Rachel, take a hit of this. It'll help chill your stomach out," Brittany slurs trying to hand Rachel the blunt.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Rachel hiccups. Santana takes a hit off the blunt before she moves back into the kitchen to get Rachel more water.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel gets out when she hands her more water. Santana rubs at Rachel's back and holds back her hair as she vomits again. It's gross, and Santana doesn't know when the last time was when she was this nice to Rachel, but she's been in her position before and knows it's best to have someone with you. She calls Rachel a cab and gets her an old shirt of Brittany's to change into. After she helps Rachel into the back of the cab, Santana comes back out onto the living room where Brittany is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, smile plastered on her face, blunt dangling low on her lips. Santana plucks the blunt from between her lips and takes a hit, flicks off some ash, and settles into Brittany's lap.

The party's still going strong now that they're into the early hours of the morning, and Mike's spinning and scratching some classics that really get the crowd going. Brittany wraps her arms up around Santana from behind as Santana blows out a smoke ring. Brittany hasn't been this drunk since they were at Puck's party and is starting to get tunnel vision. She keeps her arms locked around Santana though and lets her place the blunt back in between her lips, waiting for Brittany to take a hit before she moves the blunt back to her own lips. They sit like this until the blunt has burned low, and Santana puts it out in the ash tray on the coffee table. Brittany moves to kiss at Santana's bare shoulder as she sits across her lap, and soon they're back to sloppily making out on the couch.

Santana gets a jolt as she feels one Brittany's hands slide up under her dress and rub at her bare thigh. Santana breaks the kiss, and realizes Brittany's really drunk. Like so drunk she's trying to make a move on Santana in the living room with about fifty other people standing around. Santana's pretty gone herself, but she has the sense to stand back up, help Brittany wobble into a standing position, say goodnight to some friends, hand control of the party over to Brittany's roommates, grab the rest of the tequila, and lead a staggering Brittany by the hand back to her bedroom. She locks the door behind them, and they can still hear the loud yelling and music coming from the next room, but Brittany's already sliding Santana out of her dress.

Soon they're both naked and on the bed. Brittany grabs for the tequila and pours it all over Santana's chest, head moving down to lap it up. How Brittany's still drinking at this point Santana has no idea, but the sensation of Brittany's tongue swirling around her nipple is enough for her not to care. Once Brittany's throughly satisfied that she's gotten all the tequila off Santana's breasts she moves back up to kiss Santana. It's like kissing an alcoholic Santana thinks, and Brittany's gotten really sloppy, her tongue sliding haphazardly all over Santana's. Brittany's fingers are digging into her hips as Santana wraps her arms up around Brittany's head, rolls them over, takes control, and slows the kiss down a bit. She runs her hands over Brittany's breasts, feeling her nipples harden under her fingers.

"You better cop a feel of this while you can babe," Brittany slurs out between kisses. Santana has no idea what that means, and doesn't really care to find out since Brittany's too drunk to make sense anyways. Santana just continues kissing and rubbing her body into Brittany, and when she brings a hand to cup at Brittany's core she pulls back.

"And here's where I stop you," Brittany mumbles pushing Santana off her, getting up off the bed quite ungracefully, and staggering over to the closet.

Santana has to pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming another cough syrup fueled dream because when Brittany comes walking unsteadily back over to the bed, she got the strap on in one hand and is swinging a pair of metal handcuffs in the other. Santana clinches her legs together unconsciously as she feels herself getting wetter.

"Santana," Brittany says climbing on all fours up the bed towards Santana again. "I'm putting you under citizen's arrest for being way too fucking sexy," Brittany says as she pulls Santana's hands up over her head and locks her wrists to the bedpost. Santana pulls against them and quickly realizes that these handcuffs are the real deal, not some fuzzy pink bullshit, they cut into her skin a bit as she struggles against them momentarily, Brittany coming to sit on her hips. They haven't had sex since Santana had her cold, and not being able to touch Brittany now that they're finally about to get it on, it's torture, but the kind of torture Santana's into.

"I would read you your rights, but unfortunately for you the only right you have right now is the right to lay here try not to faint," Brittany says running her hands up Santana's stomach to grab roughly at her breasts before holding Santana by the shoulders to brace herself as she leans down to kiss her. Brittany pulls at Santana's bottom lip with her teeth as she straightens back out, slides off Santana momentarily, and quickly puts on the strap on. Santana is astonished that this is even happening. She's pretty sure it's not, but she tugs against the handcuffs again, feels them catch and pull on the small hairs on her wrist, and the pain lets her know that this is indeed real. Brittany leans in close to her ear as she spreads Santana's legs wide with her hands.

"So, Santana," Brittany whispers into her ear, hand running up and down Santana's very wet folds. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Santana takes a shaky deep breath and nods.

"I wanna hear you."

"Yes," Santana mumbles out. She's incredibly turned on right now and really just wants to get this show on the road already, but apparently Brittany wants to play a little game first.

"Yes what?" Brittany asks, fingers coming up to circle around Santana's already swollen clit.

"Y-yes, I want you to fuck me," Santana hisses out. This is totally the point where any other night she'd be threatening to scratch the shit out of Brittany's back for teasing her like this, but in her currently restrained position all she can do is what Brittany tells her to do. Brittany seems to be loving having this kind of control over Santana and decides to tease some more, because soon she's back to kissing at Santana's neck. Santana lets out a frustrated groan and rocks her hips up, hoping that if she angles them right the strap on will magically slide in and she'll get the friction she needs.

After biting and sucking what will undoubtedly be another unsightly hickey into Santana's neck, Brittany lines the strap on at Santana's entrance and uses her hips to slowly push it forward.

"Fuck, you're tight," Brittany says with a slight frown. The strap on hasn't gotten any smaller since the last time they used it, and it takes Brittany a couple tries to get it to finally slide in. Santana arches her back up into Brittany, looking for more contact, and thankfully Brittany obliges, coming down to rest on her forearms at either side of Santana's head as her hips start rocking a beautiful rhythm.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop," Brittany slurs into Santana's ear, tongue poking out to lick at the shell of her ear. "Then I'm gonna fuck you some more," she adds with a smile picking up the pace of her thrusts. Santana rocks her hips up to meet each thrust until Brittany grabs her by the waist, pins her down, holds herself up at arms length, and starts rolling her whole upper body down to her hips hard into the girl below her. Santana desperately wants to get her hands on Brittany, so she tries to ball her hands up into fists and slide out of the handcuffs, but Brittany seems to have had the drunken foresight to lock her to the bedpost as tight as possible. Since Santana can't show Brittany how incredible what she's doing right now feels she resigns herself to just tell her.

"Britt," Santana heaves out, chest falling and rising quick. "That feels fuckin' a-amazinggg" the last word catching on her tongue as Brittany sits up, angles her hips just right, and thrusts hard, hitting the spot inside Santana that makes her eyes roll back into her head. Brittany's popping her hips forward at a breakneck speed, and Santana feels her body start to jerk involuntarily with each thrust. Brittany puts Santana's hips into a vice grip, pushing them down into the bed, as she leans back a bit more and starts rolling her hips in small circles. Santana can feel herself rounding on her orgasm, and when Brittany releases her right hip and brings her hand down to rub at Santana's clit, leaning back over her squirming form as she thrusts as hard and fast as she can, Santana screams loud, body bowing into Brittany. She comes hard, and true to her word Brittany shows no sign of letting up.

Brittany's still rolling her hips hard into Santana, pulling out only a little bit as she cocks her hips back, then thrusting all the way back into her as she brings her hips forward to meet Santana's. Brittany's gotten really aroused watching Santana flail around like she's possessed, and wants desperately to slip a hand under the strap on and rub herself off, but maintains her cool when she tells herself that the second she unlocks those handcuffs Santana's going to be on her like white on rice.

She slows her pace to give Santana a bit of a breather, but quickly gets on working her up. Soon Santana's moaning loudly again. Brittany leans down on her forearms and kisses her breathless, hips rocking faster by the second. She breaks the kiss and pulls all the way out before thrusting fully back in. Santana lets out a strangled noise that sounds something like Brittany's name, and Brittany breaks back into the quick circular motions that drove Santana wild the first time. Santana shuts her eyes tight, and feels Brittany angle upwards again into her g-spot. Santana comes harder than the first time, and is pretty sure she just squirted all over Brittany because suddenly Brittany's stomach feels very wet. Brittany looks down at her stomach totally fascinated and turned on. She's never seen a girl do that. She thinks about saying something to Santana but settles on just kissing her instead, slowing her thrust, and carefully pulling out.

"That was totally hot," Brittany says in between kisses. She sits up on Santana's waist wipes at her stomach with her hand then brings it to her mouth licking it.

"Tasty," she says with a wink. She leans over to the side to grab the tequila off the floor, unscrews the cap, and takes two long gulps.

"You are so incredibly wasted," Santana says from where she's still restrained, hands cuffed around the bed post. She like Brittany when she's drunk, mostly because she's so inhibited that the sex is even hotter than usual, but it's going to be totally unsexy when Brittany pukes on her. Santana crosses her fingers and hopes that won't happen. From the few times Santana's drank with Brittany she can see that she holds her liquor well, so she tries to move on from that disgusting image.

Soon Brittany's back to rubbing her body on Santana, licking at her neck.

"Turn over," Brittany commands. It's difficult without use of her arms and Brittany on top of her, but somehow Santana manages to flip over onto her stomach. Brittany spends a long time staring at Santana's ass, fingertips coming up to run over the soft skin there. Santana notices she's being softer with her than she usually is and finds herself wishing for the rough and dominating side of Brittany she's come to love.

She gets her wish soon enough as she feels a hand fall across her butt cheek hard with a loud smack. Brittany admires the handprint with a smile then looks up into Santana's eyes where she's lying with her cheek to the bed. She looks like she wants more, but Brittany wants to be sure.

"You want me to do that again?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, hit me," Santana breathes out. Brittany bring her hand down harder than the first time, and the loud pop of skin on skin fills the room. After smacking Santana a few more times, Brittany gets struck with a brilliant idea. She leans down close to Santana's ear, hands brushing her hair out of the way.

"San, can I...?" Brittany trails off not knowing how to ask the question without saying it flat out.

"Can you what, Britt? Fuck me? Yes. You don't need to ask. Besides, I'm not really in any kind of position to deny you anything right now," Santana says referring to the handcuffs holding her down.

"No, I mean..." Brittany brings a finger down to Santana's _other_ entrance and pushes it in a tiny bit. "Yes? No?" Santana's eyebrows shoot high onto her forehead. She's never done that before with anyone, but she thinks about it for a second and decides that if there's anyone she wants to do this with, it's Brittany. She nods yes, and Brittany smiles big.

"You sure though? We don't have to. It's your call," Brittany says as she reaches into the drawer on her nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube.

"No, I'm sure. Just be sure to take your time," Santana replies. Brittany nods, pulls Santana up onto her hands and knees, sits back on her heels, squirts out a handful of lube and rubs it up and down the strap on. Once it's as slippery as it possibly can be, she lines it up with Santana and very carefully tries guiding it in, using two fingers to lead the way. The fingers inside Santana feel strangely good, and she tries her best to relax and let Brittany continue working her way inside her. After a minute or so of very careful prodding, Santana feels something stretch her wide and she lets out an involuntary whimper. The head's in, but it already feels like a bit too much.

"You OK?" Brittany asks squirting more lube onto the strap on.

"Yeah, just keep that lube coming." Brittany pushes forward with her hips, and Santana can't help wincing just a bit. Soon she's able to relax into it, and the pain stops. It takes Brittany a couple of minutes before she's all the way in, and Santana has to admit that it feels really, really good.

"That feels better than I thought it would," Santana admits.

"It's about to feel even better," Brittany says with a smile, throwing the lube to the side, placing her hands firmly on Santana's ass, and slowly starting to rock her hips. After successfully eliciting a deep moan from Santana, Brittany leans down over the top of her bent over body, hands coming up to grab the headboard as she pumps in and out, hips grinding hard. She tries to keep the pace slow for Santana's sake, but seeing Santana like this, face contorted in a look of pure ecstasy, hips starting to move back into Brittany's in time, it's got Brittany more than just hot and bothered.

"Oh fuck yes," Brittany breathes out when Santana turns her head to look into her eyes. Brittany starts to pick up the pace a bit, working her abs and back into it, gripping the headboard hard, a loud smack coming each time Santana brings her ass back into Brittany's hips. The throbbing Brittany's feeling in her core is entirely distracting, but she focuses herself the best she can on pushing Santana onwards toward orgasm. After slowly picking up the pace to a quick in and out thrust, Brittany brings a hand down between Santana's legs and feels around for her clit. She knows immediately when she's found it because Santana throws her head back and takes a sharp inhale. Brittany rubs hard, making sure to keep up the pace with her hips. She leans back in, pulls Santana's head back by the hair, and speaks directly into her ear.

"Come for me, San." Brittany rubs just right, and Santana does as she's told, screaming Brittany's name loud and clear. She collapses onto the bed seconds later, Brittany still thrusting in and out above her.

Brittany slides back out, quickly gets rid of the strap on, grabs the key to the handcuffs off the nightstand, unlock them, and flops down onto the bed next to Santana whose breath is still coming out shallow and fast. Brittany's really drunk and totally tired, but when Santana calms back down, she gives Brittany a look that makes Brittany forget all about going to sleep.

"That," Santana says moving to straddle Brittany's hips, "is going to cost you." She kisses Brittany hard and full of passion, but quickly breaks the kiss and licks a trail down Brittany's body, hands running wild, grabbing at everything they can now that they're finally free. When she reaches Brittany's core she spreads Brittany's legs wide and dives right in. She could tell how turned on Brittany was during all that, but she isn't prepared for how wet she is. Brittany wants Santana's tongue everywhere at once, but settles for bringing her hand down and guiding Santana back up from where she had been licking around the inside of her entrance to her clit which she immediately sucks into her mouth. It feels ridiculously good, and Brittany runs the hand that's not tangled in Santana's hair up over her own chests and grabs at her breast, pushing her hips up into Santana's mouth as she does so. Santana starts in on doing figure eights over Brittany's clit, and before she knows what's what Brittany's moaning loudly and clinching her thighs around Santana's head.

Santana licks up after herself, unwraps Brittany's thighs from around her face, and moves to lie down next to her. When she next looks over at Brittany she's fast asleep. Santana picks up the tequila, takes a swig, pulls the blanket over them, and goes to sleep herself.


	11. Star Wars and Laser Tag

**A/N:** Thank you as usual to everyone reading, reviewing, and sending in prompts. I wrote some Brettiago smut, so check that out in my profile if you're into that. Someone finally called me out on this story's dire lacking of Nutella, the magical hazelnut spread that goes great on anything and everything, so this chapter contains the stoner staple food! Thanks to AngelenaMarie17 again for the laser tag prompt. This chapter made me so frustrated that my copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is scratched beyond use. D: There have been several calls for angry sex and jealous Santana, and I was a little hesitant to put more angst in this story, but whatever, prompts are meant to be filled, right? So, enjoy your angry sex and the angst that comes with it, and BLAZE ON!

Brittany wakes up the day after her party to find the living room trashed and half of her liquor bottles stolen, which she doesn't find too surprising considering it was an open door party and most of her shady neighbors showed up. Brittany's pretty hungover, but it's nothing a quick bowl of Sour Diesel, a glass of water, and some aspirin can't cure. Quinn's still passed out on the couch at 11AM when Brittany comes back into the living room to smoke another bowl, this time with a very tired looking Santana.

"Yo, Quinnface. Wake up and smoke this bowl with us," Brittany says with a gentle kick to Quinn's side. Quinn pops up immediately at the sound of the word "smoke" and helps Brittany load up the bong.

"Did you have fun last night, Quinn?" Santana asks as Brittany takes the first hit off the bong.

"Yeah, I talked to that Rachel kid for a while before she started spewing everywhere. She's kind of cool." Brittany smiles at Santana and blows a cloud of smoke into her face, handing her the bong.

"Rachel is _not_ cool," Santana says flatly.

"Whatever, she seemed cool to me," Quinn says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm trying very unsuccessfully to get Santana to be friends with Rachel," Brittany says to Quinn as Santana ghosts out a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, maybe you were to drunk to notice, Ms. I-Drank-Half-A-Bottle-Of-Tequila-By-Myself, but I was totally being nice to her last night. I held her hair back and everything."

"You should call her and make sure she's OK. Ask her if she wants to go play laser tag with us later today while you're at it," Brittany says.

"Oh my god! I love laser tag!" Quinn says with a smile as she blows out a smoke ring.

"No one invited you, Quinn," Brittany says with a totally serious look on her face that quickly breaks into a smile. "Just kidding, you can come, Quinn! Invite that Mike guy. I like him."

They finish the bowl talking about who's going to beat who in laser tag, and Quinn pulls a bag of weed out of her pocket to match bowls with Brittany. Soon Brittany's as high as ever, arm over Santana's shoulder, fingers stroking at the soft skin on her upper arm. Santana calls Rachel, who sounds really hungover, but she agrees to go play laser tag with them later that day. Brittany's hit by a severe case of the munchies and goes into the kitchen where she toasts some bread for the three of them. When she brings the plate of toast back to the coffee table, Santana asks to see the jar in her hand.

"Nutella, it's kinda the shit," Brittany says handing it over to Santana who unscrews the top, sticks her finger in, and brings it up to her mouth.

"That's really good," Santana says sticking her finger back in for more.

"Oh my god, Britt. You fell of the wagon again?" Quinn turns to speak to Santana, "Brittany used to be addicted to Nutella. I tried to take her to Nutella rehab."

"But I said no, no, no. I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine," Brittany replies, spreading the Nutella over a piece of toast with a knife. She takes a big bite and rolls her eyes back into her head. OK, maybe she was a bit addicted, but Nutella's totally healthy, right?

After eating, Quinn goes home to shower, and Brittany and her roommates clean up the apartment. Santana gets out Fang's brush and gives him a good brushing which he seems to really enjoy. They spend the afternoon watching Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, which Santana enjoys more than she originally planned. Brittany's running commentary is hilarious, and Santana had no idea she was dating a Star Wars geek.

Soon they're at the laser tag place with Quinn, Mike, and Rachel. Rachel still looks like she feels like shit, so Santana tries to be nice to her.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Better. I spent most of the day rehydrating and sleeping. Thanks for helping me out last night. I don't remember much, but I remember you calling me a cab."

"You're welcome," Santana says. Brittany gives her a big thumbs up from where she, Mike, and Quinn are paying for the game, apparently approving of any and all interaction between Santana and Rachel that doesn't end in Rachel crying and/or bleeding. They move into the dark room where they and a group of teenagers are outfitted with laser tag guns and vests that keep track of the score.

"So, you don't get any points for a headshot or anything? That's kinda lame," Mike says aiming his laser tag gun at Quinn's head.

"Whatever, Mike. I'm still going to kick your ass," Quinn says, stroking at her gun like it was a furry pet.

"Person with the lowest score buys everyone a round of drinks after the game," Brittany says closing an eye and aiming down her sights.

"I think she's talking to you, Rachel," Santana smirks. Santana may not be an expert with firearms, real or fake, but she's pretty sure she's better than Rachel who's currently going through a stretch routine like she's worried about pulling a muscle.

The game starts, and everyone splits off into the blacklight lit obstacle course. Brittany makes for the highest ground, hoping to snipe people off from above. Santana heads for a boxed in corner where she can see a heavy traffic intersection without being spotted. Quinn goes into super stealth mode and tags Mike as he makes his way to the other side of the course over a rope wall, but when Quinn tries to head Mike off, he's waiting for her, and point one shows up on the big board on the wall. Rachel is nowhere to be found, though she somehow has managed to shoot down Santana twice already. This gets Santana royally pissed off, and she cuts across the course, nearly runs over Quinn, but draws quicker and gets on the board. Brittany's already sniped down four of the teenagers who are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It's almost too easy for Brittany, a master at first person shooter video games, but she's totally wishing she had a flashbang to throw because she spots Santana with her back turned below her stalking one of the teenagers. She settles for quickly sniping them both down.

Brittany checks the leaderboard to see she's in first place, but while she's distracted a very intense looking Rachel Berry sneaks up on her from behind and shoots her point blank. Brittany scurries off to the safe zone to reenter the game, and soon she's on Santana's tail chasing her around a maze of walls and ladders. Santana finally hears her, ducks behind a corner, and they have a shootout that Santana somehow manages to win. Mike steals away Brittany's sniper's hole and picks off a group of teenagers and Quinn who was on her way to shooting them all Rambo style. Mike takes the lead away from Brittany at this point. Santana looks up to see that she's in last place. She spots Rachel across the course and manages a long shot that hits her in the back. Now Quinn's in last. Santana spots Brittany's bright green hightops glowing in the dark and follows them to a dead end where Brittany's waiting to shoot her with her laser tag gun.

"Well, fuck," Santana says dropping her gun down to her side and moving to return to the safe zone to reenter the game. Brittany blows her a kiss as she passes and Santana can only roll her eyes in response. Santana gets indirect revenge immediately as Quinn shoots Brittany from where she's kneeling next to the rope ladder. Santana's back in last place, and she really doesn't like to lose, so she puts on her best game face and makes a move to get to the sniper's nest. She shoots Mike out of it after stealthily climbing the long ladder. She can see the whole course from this vantage point, and quickly picks off all six of the teenagers who apparently suck at this game because they're all behind the other group on the leaderboard.

Rachel shoots down Brittany and Quinn in quick succession, then moves on to clear the next area. She looks up at the leaderboard to see that she's not far behind Mike and Brittany. Rachel spots Santana in the sniper's nest, but she's too late because Santana's already got her. Santana's now way ahead of Quinn, who apparently has decided to camp out next to the safe zone and pick people off as they exit it. It turns out to be a good strategy and Quinn's quickly gaining on Santana again.

Santana gets Rachel one last time at point blank range, and the horn sounds to end the game. They file back into the waiting room to return their guns and vest and gather around to take a look at the final placings on the leaderboard.

"Fuck this bullshit. I'm not buying you bitches drinks," Santana says looking really annoyed.

"Yes, you are, San. I'll get the next round if it'll make you feel better though," Brittany replies. Mike barely edged out Brittany and Rachel to take first place and looks very satisfied with himself.

"So what was that you were saying about kicking my ass, Quinn?" Mike says as he saunters over to the bar with the rest of the group. Santana gamely pays for the first round of shots, and Brittany gets them one more round before they split up and go their separate ways.

Brittany takes Santana out to a sushi bar downtown for dinner, and they spend the night watching Star War: Episode II – Attack of the Clones which even Brittany has to admit kinda sucks.

"That Jar Jar guy is probably the most annoying movie character ever," Santana notes as the credits roll and Brittany stretches out and yawns from where she's lying beneath Santana. Brittany nods and kisses Santana on the cheek as they stand up, turn off the TV, and head back into the bedroom.

They change into their sleepwear and end up kissing for a while before Brittany leans back, yawns big again, cuddles up into Santana's side, and closes her eyes. If Santana had been looking to get some action tonight, she apparently wasn't going to be getting it. Santana flips off the bedside lamp and wraps her arms around Brittany, but just as she's drifting off to sleep Brittany's phone starts to ring.

"Who the hell is calling you at midnight on a Sunday, Britt?" Santana asks.

"Dunno, check for me, I'm asleep." Santana rolls her eyes at Brittany's obvious lie and reaches over for her phone.

"Who's Jessica? And why does her name have little hearts around it?"

"Ex-girlfriend, thought I deleted her from my phone," Brittany mumbles turning over.

Santana, never one to shy away from confrontation, answers the phone before it can go to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Brittany's girlfriend. Stop calling, we're trying to sleep." She abruptly snaps the phone shut. Santana sets Brittany's phone back on the nightstand, rolls over, and tries to get back to sleep, but she's suddenly wide awake. She and Brittany have yet to talk about their past relationships (honestly Santana could go without ever having to tell Brittany she fucked half the guys in her graduating class), but now Santana can't stop thinking about Brittany's ex who apparently thinks it's a good idea to call her this late on a Sunday night. What she called to say, Santana doesn't know, but she does know she's going to have to follow up on this tomorrow. Santana eventually drifts off to a very unrestful sleep.

The next day in class Santana is distracted. She tries to think of a way to bring this up with Brittany on the phone that night. When Santana comes storming back into her dorm room, Rachel notices immediately she's upset.

"Do I need to leave? You look like you're about to hit someone, and I don't want that someone to be me," Rachel says backing away toward the door.

"No, stay. I need to ask your advice," Santana says sitting down on Rachel's bed across from her.

"...OK," Rachel says warily.

"Brittany got a call from her ex-girlfriend late last night. I answered it and told her to fuck off, of course. Brittany said she had deleted her number from her phone, but her name came up with little hearts and shit around it."

"She would know if she really deleted that number. People usually make a big deal out of deleting their exes' numbers."

"But Brittany and I have a totally honest relationship, so that can't be true."

"Please, I have a carton of eggs, but that doesn't mean I'm the Easter Bunny,**"** Rachel quips rolling her eyes. "I'm not saying Brittany's lying to you, but if I were you, I'd check out her call log, maybe read a few texts when she's not around."

"I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable doing that," Santana says starting to feel more than a bit worried.

"It's either that or let her know that you don't trust her, or do nothing, that might work too."

"No, I need to know if something's going on."

"Then check her phone."

"OK, thanks, Rachel," Santana leans in for an awkward hug, and Rachel's a bit shocked that this is even happening.

"Yeah, anytime," Rachel says as Santana pulls back.

Santana and Rachel eat dinner together in the dorm's cafeteria for the first time ever that night, and when Santana calls Brittany that night to talk she doesn't go outside like she usually does.

It's Friday evening before Santana sees Brittany again. Brittany looks excited as usual to see her, but Santana keeps Rachel's advice in mind and looks for the right moment to snatch up Brittany's phone and do some covert investigating.

When Brittany takes Fang outside to use the restroom, Santana makes her move. She quickly opens up Brittany's phone and notices right away that she's got a new message. It's from a friend from work that Santana's already met, so Santana ignores it and goes to the call log.

What Santana finds there makes her stomach drop to the floor. Brittany has definitely been calling her ex. Santana makes a quick count of the number of times she's called her ex, and the total comes up to three. She notices the little hearts around her name are gone though. Santana quickly makes her way to Brittany's outbox and has to scroll through tons of messages to herself before she finds one addressed to Jessica, Brittany's ex.

_wanna meet up tomorrow?_

Santana feels pressure building at her temples, and her hands start to tremble a bit with anger. There was no way in hell this can be right. Brittany loves her, Santana knows this. Santana throws the phone down on the coffee table, brings her head to her hands, and tries to reason this out. Just because Brittany's been meeting up with her ex behind her back doesn't mean she's cheating on Santana, but it sure seems like it. She hears the door open and Brittany's back. Santana puts on her best poker face, and tries to act cool.

"There's an ice cream truck outside. I'm going to get a bomb pop, do you want anything?" Brittany asks.

"No, thanks," Santana says with a smile getting up to follow Brittany outside.

Santana picks up Fang's tennis ball and bounces it onto the pavement as Brittany pays the guy in the ice cream truck. Santana launches the tennis ball over Fang's head and watches as he chases after it. Santana's feeling a bit nauseated and her hands are still shaking a bit, so she shoves them into the pockets on her shorts. When Fang brings the tennis ball back and Brittany sits down on the curb to eat her popsicle, Santana is still obsessing over what she just saw on Brittany's phone. Santana knows she should just confront Brittany about it right now, but Santana's afraid to know the truth.

Santana tries to put the situation out of her mind as she and Brittany settle back into the couch to watch Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of The Sith. When Brittany pulls Santana close into her side to cuddle, Santana lets her, not wanting Brittany to catch on. After the movie, Brittany makes them dinner and afterwords rolls up a fat blunt for dessert.

Santana thinks again about bringing up what she saw on Brittany's phone as Brittany lights the blunt, but again decides against it. Brittany seems to notice the weight on Santana's mind and moves in closer and brings Santana's head around to face her.

"What's up? You seem distant," Brittany say blowing out a stream of white smoke toward the ceiling.

"Nothing, just thinking about school work," Santana lies. Brittany narrows her eyes like she sees right through this, but drops the topic seeing that whatever it is Santana doesn't want to talk about it. They continue smoking the blunt in relative silence, and Santana feels her anger coming back in a strong wave as Brittany's phone buzzes with a new text. Brittany picks it up, writes back a short response, and sets her phone back down like it was nothing.

"Who was that?" Santana asks breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Quinn. Wanted to let me know she got some Northern Lights in." This sounds believable to Santana, but she can't help the nagging suspicion that tugs at her.

They finish the blunt, and Brittany's hands start to wander over Santana's body. Santana has mixed feelings about it; it feels good to have Brittany's hands running up and down her legs, but at the same time Santana's thinking about pulling back and taking the bus back to her dorm. When Brittany leans in and kisses her, Santana pushes back hard trying to pour all her anger and hurt into the kiss. Santana bites hard at Brittany's lip, runs her tongue over it, and tastes a hint of blood. Santana pushes Brittany further back into the couch and straddles her hips. She continues her assault on Brittany, hands coming up to grip her roughly by the shoulders as she works her tongue into Brittany's open mouth. After kissing fast and aggressively for a minute, Santana gets up off Brittany, and practically drags her by the arm to her bedroom.

When Santana almost rips her own shirt off and pulls Brittany's over her head in a quick motion, Brittany thinks about stopping things and asking Santana what the fuck is going on, but she's too turned on to do so. So, she lets Santana push her hard down into the bed, and climb over her body a severely pissed off look on her face. When Santana kisses her again it's bruisingly hard. Santana works Brittany out of her bra, quickly tugs her basketball shorts and underwear off, and leans down to bite hard at her nipple.

"Fuck. That hurts, San," Brittany hisses out, hand coming up to grab Santana by the hair and attempt to pull her back. Santana stays put and continues nibbling, making her way over to Brittany's other breast. The pain makes Brittany wince and jerk. Santana jumps up, strips the rest of her clothes off in a second, grabs the strap on, and slips it on.

Santana wastes no time at all and thrusts hard up into Brittany, grabbing her roughly by the breasts. The strap on pushes in, and she holds herself out at arm's length as she pushes harshly all the way in. Santana couldn't give a fuck if she gets Brittany off right now, she just wants to watch the pain register on her face from above. Brittany's still in a bit of pain as Santana starts to rock her hips, but it quickly fades as Santana pulls Brittany's legs up high in the air, leans back, and starts working her torso back and forth faster and faster. Santana digs her nails hard into Brittany's calves where she's holding them up in the air until she sees Brittany's eye twitch in pain. She's rocking hard back and forth hard, and her breathing is coming out shallow and fast.

Brittany's moaning below her like she's enjoying this just as much, but Santana decides to switch things up a bit. She uses all the strength she can muster to pick Brittany up in her arms and carry her, strap on still inside her, over to the desk. She quickly knocks everything off the desk, turns Brittany over, and mashes her face down into the top of the desk restarting her thrusting motions from behind. Santana grasps Brittany by the hips with the hand that's not holding her bent over the desk. She picks up her pace, and brings her hand down hard over Brittany's ass, loving the loud smack that fills the room. Santana wraps a hand up in Brittany's blonde hair and jerks her head back roughly as she thrusts as hard and fast as she can. She hears Brittany come undone with a deep groan, and Santana gives one last hard smack to Brittany's butt before she abruptly pulls out, gets rid of the strap on, hurriedly gets dressed, and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind herself leaving Brittany still sprawled naked over the desk trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Santana goes into the living room picks up a cigarillo with the tobacco still in it, lights it, and walks out the front door in a huff. She feels a bit better after fucking Brittany like that, and a lot of her pent up frustration is gone. But she walks over to Quinn's just the same. She wants to get some information and knows that Quinn has it.

She sits on the curb outside Quinn's until she's done smoking the 'rillo and ignores it when her phone rings. She knows it's Brittany and really isn't in the frame of mind to talk to her. Santana gets up and knocks on Quinn's door. For a moment she thinks maybe she's not home, but after a minute the door opens.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Quinn asks as Santana stomps into the living room and takes a seat on the leather couch.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. I just need some information out of you."

"This doesn't sound good," Quinn says eyeing Santana warily.

"What do you know about Brittany's ex-girlfriend?"

"Which one?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Jessica." The name brings up more anger to the front of Santana's mind.

"She was cool," Quinn says with a shrug. "They met in a dance class. Dated for a couple months then broke up. Mutual Brittany said. That was last fall."

"When was the last time you heard Brittany talk about her?"

"It's been a long time. Several months. Why? What's going on?"

"None of your business, Quinn," Santana says as she gets up and moves to leave.

"You're welcome!" Quinn yells at Santana's back as she leaves.

Santana has no idea what to do now. Quinn wasn't too helpful, and she's not sure she's ready to confront Brittany about this yet. She thinks for a moment about calling Rachel and asking for more advice, but decides to just head back to Brittany's and get this over with.

When she opens the door, Brittany's waiting for her in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on, Santana?" Santana just sighs, moves into the living room, and sits down on the couch.

"I went through your phone today after you got that call on Sunday."

"Why are you going through my phone? That's not cool, San."

"Not cool? Not cool is meeting up with your ex-girlfriend behind my back to do God knows what," Santana spits out, her tone turning angry and her voice rising.

"You've got it all wrong, Santana. I'm helping her and her dance troupe with some choreography. She's paying me. It's all professional. We don't even talk about anything but dancing."

"I'm not sure I believe that at this point. You told me you deleted her number. And why didn't she call during regular business hours?"

"You think I'm lying to you? Since when don't you trust me? This is fucked up, Santana. I said I thought I deleted because I did. She must have stayed in my phone somehow. We only started working together on Tuesday when she called me back. I don't know why she called so late, I didn't think to ask."

"If that's true, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I didn't realize I needed to run my whole client list by you." Brittany looks offended and just as upset as Santana.

"You do when they're your ex-girlfriends. I thought that would be obvious."

"Whatever, Santana. I should have told you, you're right, but you totally crossed a line going through my phone and accusing me like this." Santana sighs deep. She knows Brittany's right.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, OK?" Santana whispers out looking at the floor. To Santana's surprise Brittany just wraps her up and pulls her close.

"You know I love you, San. I can't believe you would even think I was doing something like that behind your back."

"I just..." Santana starts moving further into Brittany's arms "I just got scared. You're my world, Brittany, and once the seed of doubt was planted in my mind, I couldn't stop," Santana says feeling her eyes well up with tears. Brittany rubs at her back and places a little kiss on the top of her head.

"I understand, babe. Let's just agree to talk about it next time instead of going behind each other's backs. And I'm sorry, too. I'll tell you next time." Santana nods and leans up and kisses Brittany with all the love she feels. Santana wipes away a lone tear and laughs.

"I feel kind of stupid now."

"Don't. Besides the sex was hot," Brittany says with another kiss to Santana's lips.

"The sex is always hot, I don't know what you're talking about," Santana laughs.

They cuddle on the couch and talk for a long time, and Santana feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest. She apologizes again, and Brittany tells her not to worry about it.

When they have sex again later that night it's infinitely more gentle, and Santana can see the love in Brittany's eyes as she rocks back and forth into her. They continues kissing late into the night until Santana feels herself become too tired to kiss anymore. She rolls back into Brittany's arms with one last "I love you," then drifts off to a peaceful sleep.


	12. The Gravity Bong and The Reggae Festival

**A/N: **Special thanks to sleevelessntired on tumblr, gaya-rivera on tumblr, weeds-and-glee also on tumblr, and HollaBack (aka sunrisingwhileyoumoaning on tumblr) for giving me several good prompts and keeping me going at this fic. Side note that my tumblr url is thequotientrule (I like calculus, judge me!) if anyone cares, and you can leave me more feedback there if you want. And to everyone else reading, reviewing, and leaving me prompts, thank you! Writing this chapter was seriously like pulling teeth for some reason, so forgive me if it's late or whatever. My girl Angelena had to practically hold me at gun point to get me to write. :/ No special warnings this time around (I don't know if that's good or bad), but anyways, enjoy and blaze on!

Santana wakes up Monday morning early to get ready for school and take the bus back to campus. When she rolls over to get up she notices Brittany staring at her.

"Good morning," Santana says with a smile. Brittany just continues to stare as Santana stands up and stretches her arms up over her body. Brittany moves to sit down at the office chair at her desk and watches as Santana gets dressed. Once Santana's dressed she picks up her backpack and moves to Brittany to give her a kiss goodbye.

"You're not leaving yet," Brittany says as Santana leans down to peck her on the lips.

"Britt, I'll be late to class."

"This won't take long." Brittany sets Santana's backpack back down onto the floor and pulls Santana into her arms where she's sitting in the chair. Brittany moves to unzip Santana's shorts.

"What are you doing, Brittany? We don't have time to have sex right now." Brittany turns Santana over in her arms and brings her to lie on her stomach across her knees. She pulls Santana's shorts down a bit and runs her hands across her butt.

"This is for going through my phone." She spanks Santana hard once and watches as a red handprint shows itself. She brings her hand down again harder than the first time, and Santana's not sure if she should be complaining or asking for more. When Brittany hits her again Santana can't help but smile. But as soon as Santana feels herself getting turned on, Brittany's pulling her shorts back up and bringing her to stand up.

"Don't go through my phone again. I might not be so nice next time," Brittany says moving to her dresser to get dressed. "And have fun at school!" Brittany adds with a smile that lets Santana know that she totally enjoyed teasing her like that. Santana rolls her eyes, grabs her backpack off the floor, and makes for the bus stop still feeling sexually frustrated and completely annoyed.

Another week of school and works passes, and soon enough Santana's cuddled back into Brittany watching Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope, which they both agree is the best out of the ones they've seen so far.

"Natalie Portman is hot though," Brittany notes.

"You're just saying that because you nearly fainted during the lesbian sex scene when we went to see Black Swan," Santana says.

"Yeah, that was really hot. I wish Mila Kunis was in this movie... then her and Padmé could get it on."

"Hayden Christensen is cute, too though," Santana says.

"Ugh, I hate it when you have those weird hetero thoughts. You should keep those to yourself, San." Santana laughs and gives Brittany a quick kiss before settling back in to watch Han Solo captain the Millennium Falcon.

The movie ends, and Brittany's roommate sets about loading a bowl of Northern Lights. Soon the three of them are smiling big and Santana's stroking at Brittany's forearm where it's draped over her lap.

"So what are you two getting up to this weekend?" Brittany's roommate asks leaning over to rip at the bong.

"Tonight's date night," Brittany says turning to smile at Santana. "And tomorrow's the reggae festival!"

"Date? Aw, we haven't had one of those in a while. Where are we going?" Santana asks.

"You'll see when we get there. But first let's go see what Quinn's up to. She said she had something to show us." Brittany gets up and grabs Fang's leash from off the table, and soon they're walking over to Quinn's. They knock on Quinn's door and they can tell immediately she's been smoking.

"Hey, you guys! I thought for a moment you might be the police because my neighbor hates me 'cause I make our whole building smell like bud, but yeah, you're not, so that's cool!" Santana gives Quinn a weird look as she and Brittany move to sit on Quinn's leather couch.

"Hey, Mike!" Brittany says as she sits down.

"Hey, Brittany. And Santana," Mike smiles.

"So what'd you want to show us?" Santana asks. Quinn pulls out a plastic two liter bottle and smiles.

"An empty coke bottle? We walked all the way over here for that?" Santana says looking disappointed.

"I think she wants to make a gravity bong, San. It's like stoner arts and crafts. You can make a bong out of pretty much anything. I smoked out of a watermelon with Quinn once, pretty tasty," Brittany says taking the coke bottle from Quinn.

"So how do you make it?" Santana asks.

"Pretty easy. You just cut the bottom off and poke a bowl into the cap. Then you just put it in a container of water and let it do the work," Quinn says getting out a pair of scissors.

Quinn cuts off the bottom off the bottle as Brittany works a small metal bowl into the cap. Mike fills up a bucket with water and brings it back into the living room.

"So who wants first dibs?" Quinn asks as she fills up the bowl, pokes it in, and screws the cap back on.

"Santana does!" Brittany calls. Quinn moves the bucket of water over to Santana and hands her the bottle.

"How do I do this?" Santana asks.

"Hold it in the water and light it up, then pull the bottle up until only the edge is in the water, take the cap off, and then rip it. Push the bottle back into the water as you inhale. It should get you pretty stoned," Quinn says.

Santana lights the bowl and the bottle fills magically with smoke. She leans over to take off the cap and inhales.

"Like a boss," Brittany says as Santana blows out a huge cloud of smoke.

"Oh. Well, fuck," Santana says feeling the bud hit her all at once.

"Awesome, right?" Quinn says moving to reload the bowl and handing it over to Mike.

They each take a turn with the gravity bong, and Santana's so high that she can't stop smiling.

"What kind of bud is this?" Santana asks.

"OG Kush. Known to cause what some would call 'temporary polio'," Quinn replies.

"A very strong indica strain. Can make your teeth hurt it's so strong. Leaves you all stupid and drooling," Brittany says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just forgot my own name. I'm Mike, right?" Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, you're Mike. So, are you coming to the reggae festival tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, totally. Quinn and I are bringing a shade shelter, so we don't all die of heat exhaustion or anything."

"Cool, we'll meet you guys up there then," Brittany says.

They play a couple of rounds of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Brittany buys some of the OG Kush before her and Santana head back to get ready for their date.

"So what do I need to wear? Like, are we going out somewhere fancy or what?" Santana asks looking through her ever growing collection of clothes she keeps in Brittany's closet.

"You could go naked. I'd be down for that," Brittany says wrapping her up from behind and kissing at her neck. Santana rolls her eyes and smiles. She settles on a pair of jeans and a simple top, and soon they're pulling up to their destination.

"The airport? What are we doing here?" Santana asks.

"Watching the planes take off and land. I thought it'd be romantic," Brittany says putting her car in park, getting out, and spreading a blanket out on the hood of her car. She helps Santana up onto the hood of the car and climbs up herself.

There's several planes on the tarmac, and one comes flying straight over their heads as it takes off into the dark night. Santana pulls herself close into Brittany's side as the engines roars overhead.

"This is nice, Brittany. Thanks for taking me out here," Santana says leaning over to kiss Brittany on the cheek. "But I call the next date night."

"Of course. By the way my parents want me to come over for dinner next Friday. Would you be down to come with me?"

"And meet your parents? Sure. I thought your parents weren't cool with you being gay though?"

"They're just really religious and ignorant. They've never met any of my girlfriends, but I want them to know you," Brittany says.

"Why me?"

"Because I love you, goofball," Brittany says with a big smile. Santana smiles back and leans over to kiss her softly. She would never get tired of hearing Brittany say those three words. After kissing slowly for several minutes, another plane takes off above them, and they break to watch it as it glides effortlessly over them.

"I think you forgot something," Santana says as Brittany wraps an arm over her shoulders and pulls her to lie across her body.

"Hmm? What'd I forget?"

"The blunt." Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

"Nope, didn't forget it. I made a conscious decision to spend some time with my sexy girlfriend completely sober for once. Didn't want anything getting in between you and me."

"Aw, Britt," Santana starts smiling big. "That's sweet." She kisses Brittany again and moves her body up to hover over Brittany as her tongue makes its way into Brittany's mouth. They kiss until Brittany feels Santana's hands start to wander underneath her shirt.

"Let's wait 'til we get home, babe," Brittany says in between Santana's kisses. "I want to talk some more."

"OK," Santana says laying back down on Brittany's chest.

"So, you've moved some of your clothes into my closet I noticed."

"Yeah, is that cool?"

"Totally cool. Actually you're over at my place every weekend and some weeknights, too. I was thinking maybe you should move in with me?" A plane comes roaring in over head to land on the tarmac, and Santana takes the interruption to think about Brittany's proposition.

"How long have we known each other, Brittany?"

"Like two months. A totally awesome two months."

"Well, it's sweet of you to ask, Britt, but I'm kind of under contract with my dorm until the end of the semester."

"But what about after?"

"I'll think about it," Santana says after thinking for a moment.

"You'll think about it?" Brittany repeats looking down at Santana. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"Brittany, I love you, but moving in with someone is a huge commitment. When the summer ends, I'll probably be ready for that, but right now I couldn't even if I wanted to." Brittany makes a sad face that makes Santana feel awful, so she quickly tries changing the subject.

"So is this reggae festival an annual thing?"

"Yeah, I went last year with Quinn, but it rained most of the day. Weather's supposed to be nice tomorrow though," Brittany says.

"So what are we taking?"

"Well, Mike said they have the shelter thing covered, so I guess I need to get working on rolling up some blunts. Maybe I'll take the bong, too. And some folding camping chairs. They have a lot of vendors there. You can buy pipes, shirts, jewelry, state fair type food, and basically anything you can put weed in like brownies. The best part by far is when it hits 4:20 and the whole park is filled with smoke. It's pretty dope." Another plane lands from above, and they spend more time talking and cuddling, watching the planes move across the tarmac.

They stop at a gas station on the way back to pick up more cigarillos (one of each flavor) for tomorrow, and Santana buys a candy bar for them both. Santana spends the rest of the evening watching Brittany roll a long succession of blunts. When Brittany finally stops rolling and cutting up blunts she shakes out her hands like it was a truly taxing endeavor.

"Ten blunts? That's like nine more than I'm used to smoking," Santana says.

"Well, we'll have Mike and Quinn with us."

"But they'll be bringing their own bud no doubt."

"We don't have to smoke them all, but having orange, peach, strawberry, grape, chocolate, wine, and all these flavors at the same time, it's kinda been a dream of mine for a long time," Brittany says picking up her ten blunts and sticking her face into them to smell them.

"Achieve the dream, Britt."

After a while they move into the bedroom, and Santana doesn't even bother putting on her pajamas. She just slowly strips naked as Brittany watches intently from where she's sitting on the bed. Santana notices the way Brittany's eyes scan over every inch of skin as it's revealed. She rids herself of the last article of her clothing, moves over to where Brittany's sitting, and pulls her to a standing position.

Brittany's hands wrap tight around her body and pull Santana into herself. She smiles at Santana for a long time, hands running all over her naked body, before she finally leans in and kisses her. The kiss is heated and slow, and anytime Santana tries to speed things up Brittany pulls back and starts back at her tortuously slow pace. Santana decides to play it Brittany's way, but works her shirt over her head all the same. She reaches back to undo Brittany's bra, breaks the kiss, and hooks her thumbs in Brittany's shorts and pulls them to the ground.

Brittany walks Santana back to the head of the bed, arms still wrapped tight around her body. When she lays her down, Santana notices the way she cups the back of her head before it hits the pillow. Brittany's staring at her so intensely that Santana feels more exposed than she's used to. When Brittany smiles and leans back in to kiss her the feeling passes, and soon she's wrapped back up in Brittany's love.

Brittany's body starts to grind into Santana's slowly, and Santana wants to get her hands everywhere. The pace is killing her, but she knows Brittany wants it this way. Brittany works her tongue into Santana's mouth where Santana immediately sucks it in. When one of the hands that had been massaging her breasts works its way down to the spot between her thighs, Santana finally feels some release. Brittany runs her fingers from entrance to clit back and forth a few times before she enters Santana with two fingers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Brittany says looking deep into Santana's eyes as she starts up an unhurried pace with her core and hips. It's sweet and sensual and all those things. Brittany curls her fingers up and hits Santana in the right spot, and now the slow pace is totally working for Santana. She moans out Brittany's name as she feels her thumb come up to circle at her clit. Santana works her hands down to grasp Brittany firmly by the butt. The double sensations of Brittany at her g-spot and clit has got her feeling awesome, and the way Brittany's body is grinding down into her is spinning her head around. A short minute later and Santana can feel herself on the edge. Brittany seems to feel this or see it in Santana's eyes, either way she quickly ducks her head down, brings Santana's clit into her mouth, and runs her tongue over it hard. A few more licks and Santana's arching her back up, pushing her hips forward into Brittany's mouth, and coming undone. Brittany takes one last lick and kisses a trail back up Santana's body.

"I love you," Brittany says against Santana's lips as she slows grinding of her body and pulls her fingers out.

"I love you, too, Britt." Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and flips them over once she's calmed down a bit.

Santana spends a long time trying to put all the love she feels for Brittany into her kisses. She touches Brittany's skin softly, fingertips running down her stomach to circle her belly button. She looks up at Brittany and sees her swallow hard.

"You look like you're either about to fuck me stupid or suck my blood," Brittany says breathily.

"I can't do both?" Santana asks with a devilish smile licking at her teeth. Santana leans in to Brittany's neck, and the hot breath she breathes out gives Brittany chills. True to Brittany's statement, Santana takes a big bite of Brittany's neck, feels her jerk in pain, and runs her tongue over the sensitive skin in her mouth. She leans back to admire her teeth marks and sees that she apparently bit Brittany pretty damn hard because there's deep indentations where each of her teeth were. Santana leans in and kisses it better.

Brittany feels Santana's hands run the length of her body as she eyes her hungrily. She can tell that whatever Santana's about to do, Santana is going to enjoy it greatly. When Santana leans back into kiss her, it's a hard and heated kiss that gives Brittany a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Brittany arches up into Santana and grabs at her back pulling her close.

Santana has decided to try something new, so she kisses Brittany's lips one last time before flipping her body to bring her legs at either side of Brittany's head. She brings her mouth down to Brittany's core and spreads her folds with her fingers then moves her tongue in to lick at her clit. Brittany gets what she's playing at and bring Santana's hips down to hover over her face. Everything's upside down to Brittany as well, but she manages to find Santana's entrance and swirl her tongue around it as Santana starts flicking out a rhythm on her clit. Santana moans out into Brittany's clit as she dives her tongue into her entrance and starts rolling her tongue. Santana continues licking hard at Brittany's clit while Brittany brings a finger up to rub at her clit as her tongue stays swirling inside of her. It feels awesome, and now Santana's having a hard time focusing on getting Brittany off.

Brittany's tongue is thrusting in and out of Santana at a quickening pace, and Santana sucks Brittany into her mouth and flicks hard. A moment more of Brittany's fingers and tongue working at her and Santana's come undone. She concentrates on Brittany's clit as she feels Brittany's tongue slide out of her. She eventually finishes the job and feels Brittany come in her mouth. She turns back around to face Brittany after licking up after herself, and loves the dazed look she finds on her face. Santana cuddles up in Brittany, reaches over to flip off the bedside lamp, and soon they're both fast asleep.

They wake up the day of the reggae festival to find that it rained over night, and the ground is very muddy. Brittany pulls on her favorite tie dye shirt, a pair of short demin shorts, and a pair Wellington rubber boots. She goes into her roommate's room where he's still sleeping and grabs a pair for Santana. They round up Brittany's collection of blunts, a couple of camping chairs, and Brittany gives Fang a day's worth of food before they get in the car and start the drive to the large park where the reggae festival is being held. There's people on foot everywhere and the traffic is awful, but they manage to get a parking space and start the walk to the entrance.

They have to stand in line for a while before they can get in, and they notice several people already smoking while waiting in line. Brittany pays the entrance fee, and they're in. The park is packed and muddy, and there's villages of tents everywhere.

"I have never seen so many Bob Marley shirts in one place," Santana notes as Brittany picks her phone out of her bag and calls Quinn. Quinn gives them her and Mike's approximate coordinates, and Santana and Brittany make their way toward the side of the stage where a reggae band is busy jamming out. They spot Quinn and Mike under their shade shelter smoking out of Quinn's vaporizer and say hello. Santana sets up their chairs, and they each take turns with the hose of the vaporizer.

"There's a lady selling weed pizza over there," Mike says as Brittany pulls out the first of her many many blunts.

"That sounds delicious. I want some," Quinn says as Brittany lights up the grape flavored blunt.

"Weed and pizza are two of my favorite things. Putting them together is a genius idea," Brittany says blowing out a cloud of smoke and handing the blunt over to Santana where she's sitting at her left.

They smoke the grape blunt continuing to talk about how awesome weed pizza is. Santana spends the time people watching. She sees a lot of dreadlocks, shirtless guys (and a few girls), and people who look blazed out of their minds. On that note Santana's starting to feel pretty blazed herself. She looks over to Brittany who's killing the first roach and moving to grab the second blunt.

"What flavor is that?" Mike asks.

"Strawberry from the smell of it," Brittany says taking a whiff.

"Oh, gimme that!" Santana says snatching the blunt up and lighting it herself. Santana loves strawberries, and the taste on her lips is delicious.

"It didn't take you long to turn her into a major pothead, Britt," Quinn says.

"For your information I am not a pothead. I don't even buy weed. I just smoke Brittany's," Santana says blowing out a smoke ring.

"I've got enough to share," Brittany says with a shrug.

After the second blunt they're all feeling quite nice, so they get up and take a walk through the vendors' booths. Brittany buys herself and Santana plastic necklaces made of marijuana leaves, and Quinn goes to look at a collection of bongs for sale. Mike spots a drum circle and stays to watch as people on all different kinds of drums beat out a rhythm.

They all meet up later at the weed pizza booth where there's a tremendously long line. Brittany pulls another blunt out of thin air, and soon the wait's not so bad.

The pizza is delicious or as Santana would describe it "like an orgasm in my mouth". Brittany feels the pizza and weed spread through her stomach slowly, and now she's so high she can't stop grinning. She gives Santana a quick kiss as they're walking back to their shade shelter. They do more people watching, and Quinn lays down on the blanket to take a nap. Mike, Santana, and Brittany consider getting out a sharpie and drawing all over Quinn as she sleeps, but none of them have a marker so they settle on smoking another blunt without Quinn.

"What time is it?" Brittany asks.

"4:15," Mike says.

"Oh shit! Time to get ready then. Somebody wake Quinn up. It's almost 4:20." Quinn wakes up feeling awesome, and feels even more awesome as Brittany hands her the blunt.

"So I had a hard time thinking of something awesome to do at 4:20, but I figured I'd just give everybody their own blunt," Brittany says handing out the last of her blunts.

"I like free weed. Cheers, Brittany," Quinn says lighting up the chocolate blunt.

4:20 comes and the whole park erupts in cheers, and a huge cloud of smoke gathers in the air above them all. The band keeps on rocking though the moment, though Brittany spots the lead singer puffing on a joint and smiles. She lies down on the blanket, blunt still in her mouth, pulls her shades down, and smiles even bigger as she feels Santana moving close into her side and planting a kiss on her cheek. They all puff happily on their blunts and talk until the blunts are gone. Brittany feels an extreme case of the munchies coming on and reluctantly gets up out of Santana's arms to get them a couple of turkey legs and lemonades.

The sun starts to set, and the four of them are so blazed all the can do is sit in their chairs and smile.

"I wish they had these festivals everyday," Quinn says loading up her vaporizer.

"We'd never get anything done though. Plus it being a once a year thing makes it more special," Santana says.

"Guys, I'm too stoned to move. Can somebody hand me my lemonade?" Brittany hands Mike his lemonade and sits back down in her chair next to Santana. A new band takes the stage and starts cranking out Smoke Two Joints. Santana gets out her camera and asks one of the people sitting in the tent next to them with a hookah to take a picture of the four of them.

"Oh my god. That picture's hilarious. We all look stoned out of our minds. You'll have to put that on facebook," Quinn says taking a look at Santana's camera. The people in the tent next to them invite them in to smoke hash out of their hookah with them, and soon Brittany can't feel her face anymore she's so stoned.

"Weed, it brings people together man," Quinn says handing the hose of the hookah over to their tent neighbors.

The night drags on and the four of them work their way up to the front of the audience to listen and dance as the band plays some Bob Marley covers. Around 10:30 they pack their things up, hug each other goodbye, and Brittany and Santana head back to Brittany's apartment feeling so awesome that Santana hopes this memory will last forever.


	13. Ms Lopez and Mr and Mrs Pierce

**A/N: **First off, sorry this took forever! D: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, and leaving me prompts as usual. Also, thanks to the Tumblr crew. This chapter is dedicated to Casey (aka gaya-rivera on Tumblr) because she is awesome. I've decided that this will be the last chapter because I've slowed down on writing it so much, but I likely will add an epilogue onto the end later. If I didn't get to your prompt I'm really sorry, but the epilogue will probably be nothing but smut with a dash of fluff just to wrap it up. So this is your last chance to get your kinks and requests in! Also, I wrote a short piece of Harry Potter style Brittana, so check that out in my profile all you fellow Potterheads. Anyways, enjoy and blaze on!

The morning after the reggae festival Brittany and Santana sleep in late. Brittany reluctantly gets up when Fang starts licking at her face, whining to be let outside to use the bathroom. When Brittany comes back to her bedroom, Santana's still sprawled out across the bed naked and fast asleep. She looks beautiful, and the sunlight coming through the drapes is glowing on her skin. Brittany climbs back into bed, pulls herself into Santana, who mumbles something and smiles in her sleep, and falls back asleep.

When Brittany next wakes up it's past noon, and she's super hungry. Santana's awake and combing her fingers through Brittany's blonde hair.

"We should order some Chinese food," Santana says after Brittany voices her state of extreme hunger. Brittany agrees, dresses, and goes into the kitchen to get the menu.

"I want like 50 egg rolls," Santana says after she's dressed and followed Brittany into the kitchen.

"How about 5 instead?"

"Yeah, whatever. You're not getting any then," Santana says bending over to rub at Fang's head.

Brittany orders the food and moves onto the couch to load her bong. By the time the second bowl is cashed their food shows up.

"Ugh, you got sesame chicken? Gimme that," Santana says breaking apart her chopsticks and going immediately for Brittany's styrofoam container. They end up switching after a while, and Santana reluctantly shares her egg rolls with Brittany.

"So it's Sunday... What do you want to do today?" Brittany asks as they're finishing up their food.

"Dunno," Santana says through a mouthful of lo mien. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could go to the park? I was there last week and there were baby ducks everywhere. Super fucking adorable," Brittany says with a smile.

"Yeah, let's do that," Santana says unable to keep the smile off her face.

They finish their food, smoke one more bowl, and soon Brittany's driving them to the park.

"So, you like ducks?" Santana asks as they walk toward the duck pond.

"Yeah, they're like the cutest things ever!" Brittany says swinging the loaf of bread that they brought to feed the ducks. Brittany and Santana find a mother duck leading her baby ducks across the smooth surface of the water, and they start throwing bits of bread out into the water. Soon there's a crowd of ducks gathered around diving underneath the water to grab at the bread.

They spend some time talking and watching the ducks before Santana leads them over to the swing set, and they start a competition to see who can swing the highest. Santana wins of course and nearly flips herself over the top of the swingset before Brittany tells her to stop before she hurts herself. They move onto the jungle gym, and Brittany moves across the monkey bars like a pro.

After a while they move back to watch the ducks some more, and as they're leaving a very large goose chases them quacking loudly all the way back to Brittany's car where they quickly jump in. Brittany starts up the engine and throws the car into reverse, nearly running over the goose as she does so.

Once they're back at Brittany's apartment she pops in Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back and they cuddle into the couch, Fang curled up at Brittany's feet. They decide to finish the left over take out food and go ahead and complete the series by watching Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi.

By the time the movie wraps up Brittany's feeling sleepy. Santana gives her very specific instructions to stay in the living room and smoke a bowl by herself while Santana takes care of something in the bedroom and then to meet her there after she's done. Brittany's curious as to what Santana's up to, but follows her directions anyways.

Brittany walks slowly back to her room feeling nice and stoned. She's met with a very stern looking Santana wearing a pencil skirt and a tight fitting blouse. She's got on her heels that bring her to eye level with Brittany. Brittany notices quickly that she's slapping a ruler into her hand.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Brittany says with a smile. The frames look really sexy on Santana, and Brittany moves in closer to get a better look.

"You're going to have to raise your hand if you want to speak," Santana says shortly. "Otherwise, sit down and pay attention." Brittany tentatively raises her hand feeling confused.

"Yes?"

"Um, what's going on?" Brittany asks. Santana rolls her eyes and tries to hold back a grin.

"Britt, Just go with it." Santana points Brittany to sit down at her desk, and once she's seated she hands her a sheet of paper.

"I figured I'd test you on something you actually know about."

"How many grams are in an ounce?" Brittany questions reading the paper. "That's super easy, any pothead would know it's 28 point something."

"Write it down, this isn't an oral exam... yet," Santana adds with a giggle.

Brittany answers the next measurement conversion questions with ease, imagining her digital scale in her head. She moves on to the fill in the blank questions. The obvious answer to America's number one cash crop is marijuana. The next question asks for at least five slang term for marijuana. Brittany comes up with ten, hoping for some kind of special extra credit. Brittany gets caught up on the question about where the term marijuana comes from, but quickly gets it as she sounds the word out in her head. Mexico. The scientific name question is easy to fill in, cannabis. What important American document was written on hemp paper? Brittany thinks of a couple, but figures Santana had been referencing the Declaration of Independence. Brittany zones out for a moment imagining using the Declaration of Independence to roll up a super sacrilege blunt, but snaps back to reality as Santana smacks the ruler onto the desk with a loud pop looking disappointed.

Brittany breezes through the rest of the exam Santana had created for her, and takes her time spelling out what THC stands for. She raises her hand again.

"San, how do you spell tetrhydrocannabinol?"

"Don't call me San. I'm Ms. Lopez. And don't ask me. This is a timed test by the way. You've got 30 seconds to figure it out." Brittany sounds it out and scrawls it down quickly and hands the paper back with a smile.

"There you go, Ms. Lopez."

"You forgot your name," Santana says handing the paper back

"Um, I'm the only person in this class..."

"Don't talk back to me or I'll beat your ass red with this ruler."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Ms. Lopez," Brittany says standing up with a grin.

"Yeah, so is that huge sack of weed in your living room," Santana says as Brittany moves in close reaching out to grab her by the waist.

"Don't tell me you're also an undercover cop, Ms. Lopez," Brittany says with a grin running her hands up and down Santana's back. This whole situation had confused her at first, but she's totally into it now. Especially those glasses. She's going to leave those on she decides quickly as she leans in for a soft kiss. Santana walks Brittany back towards the bed as Brittany's fingers work open the buttons on her blouse.

"So," Brittany starts as they break their kiss, Santana shoving her down onto the bed. "We should do this roleplaying thing more often. It's hot."

"Stop talking like that, you're breaking character," Santana says pulling her ruler back out and popping Brittany on the arm. She moves down to straddle Brittany's hips as she works her shirt off her shoulders. Brittany notices immediately that she's got on her sexiest black lace bra and feels herself drool a tiny bit as Santana throws the shirt back behind herself. Santana wipes at the corner of Brittany's mouth with a wink and a smile like drooling in the middle of their foreplay is no big deal. As Santana wriggles out of hear skirt, sits back up on Brittany, and slides the glasses back up the bridge of her nose, Brittany clutching at her soft thighs for dear life, Brittany decides she's never seen anything so sexy in her entire life. Of course the black lace panties match the bra, and it's a nice touch. Brittany loves when Santana does the sexy bit, mostly for her own benefit, but she also loves how Santana's self-confidence skyrockets when she knows she's looking sexy. She gets a pleasant flashback to their first date together and how that night had ended. Brittany had been so in awe of Santana that night, and she still was to be honest.

"You're gorgeous. I hope you know that," Brittany says as Santana leans down to kiss her again. Brittany's hands come up to grasp Santana firmly by the butt as her tongue comes snaking into her mouth. The kiss heats up quickly and Santana yanks Brittany's t-shirt up over her head.

It doesn't take Santana long to get Brittany butt ass naked, but when Brittany reaches around to unclasp Santana's bra she pops her hard again with the ruler and stands up as if to leave.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez!" Brittany breathes out reaching out in vain for Santana's arm as she walks toward the closet. Brittany quickly realizes what's she's gotten up to get though and suddenly doesn't mind.

"Lesson's not over," Santana says with a devilish grin as she pulls the strap on over her hips and tightens the straps.

"Oh... Jesus."

"Jesus can't help you now Britt," Santana says comes back to hover over Brittany who's suddenly feeling her ears burning. Santana restarts her assault on Brittany's mouth and neck. She bites into the sensitive skin on her neck, and Brittany lets out a small sound of pain mixed in with all her moans of pleasure. Santana keeps working her up until she feels Brittany's hips buck of their own accord and the fingers in her hair tighten their grip to the point where it's almost painful.

"You want me to fuck you, Brittany?" Santana asks already knowing the answer. There's just something about hearing Brittany say that she needs her that makes this infinitely more pleasurable for Santana.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez," Brittany replies liking the smile this puts on Santana's face. Santana pushes the glasses back up the bridge of her nose once again, then lines up the head at Brittany's entrance. It takes her a minute to get it to push in, and Brittany's face twinges with a look of discomfort that causes Santana to break character for a moment to ask if she's OK. Brittany just nods, and Santana pushes her hips up into Brittany watching her face with rapt attention as the strap on slides in. Once she's all the way in she starts rocking her hips slowly. She spreads Brittany's legs a bit wider, grabs at the headboard for support, and starts a rolling motion with her body that renders Brittany incomprehensible. Brittany just stares through hazy eyes up at Santana's breasts where they're moving up and down in her black bra to the rhythm of her thrusts. Brittany wants to reach up and touch, but feels like the moment she lets go of Santana's ass she might float away to the ceiling. Santana's picked up her pace by this point and is rocking into the girl below her at a quickening speed. With one well aimed and particularly hard thrust she hits Brittany just right, and Brittany lets out a string of curse words that bring a smile to Santana's face.

Santana hooks her arms underneath the backs of Brittany's knees and jerks her legs up into the air starting to thrust at the pace she knows works best for Brittany. Brittany's taking shallow and fast breaths and exhaling with little moans now, and Santana's got her just where she wants her. She pumps in and out as hard and fast as she can still holding Brittany's legs high in the air. Santana angles her hips up and hits Brittany in the spot again and again hard until Brittany's body tenses and bows upward.

"S-Saaaan..." Brittany groans out.

"That's Ms. Lopez to you," Santana says pumping a couple of more times, releasing Brittany's legs, and sliding out quickly. She kisses a quick trail down Brittany's body, hooks her legs back over her shoulders, and brings her mouth down to lick lightly down each of her inner thighs. She lets Brittany catch her breath for a moment, but once the muscles in Brittany's legs relax and her legs slide down her back a back she dives right back in. She finds more wetness there than she thinks she's ever seen and sets about licking some of it up. Brittany's back to moaning out every expletive she knows, but it's mostly a chant of "Fuuuuck," and "Shiii-" over and over. Santana's glasses are fogging up a bit, Brittany's emanating that much heat. Santana doesn't really need to see Brittany's face to know that what she's doing is working, so she keeps flicking hard at Brittany's swollen clit and sucking on it in turn.

Brittany starts writhing around wildly, and Santana uses her hands to pin her down. She licks her way down to her entrance and sticks her tongue a couple of inches in and licks around, bringing a hand down to rub at Brittany's clit. She swirls her tongue around a couple of times, licks back up to suck Brittany's clit into her mouth. She flicks her tongue with all she's got while sucking hard, and Brittany's hands that had been clutching at the sheets come flying down to mash Santana even further in. Brittany lets out a long moan that sounds something like Ms. Lopez, and Santana can't help but reach a hand down under the leather of the strap on and the lace of her underwear and start to rub herself off as she licks up after herself.

Santana sits up on her knees, quickly undoes the buckles of the strap on, gets rid of it, and continues rubbing at her own clit under her panties, her eyes screwed shut. Brittany just stares up at her for a moment in amazement. She's never seen Santana masturbate before, it was usually Brittany's job to rub Santana off, but she continues letting her finish the job herself it's that sexy. Brittany is suddenly wishing for a video camera because this was pure gold. Santana brings a hand up to grab at her own breast, and slowly tilts her head up and opens her eyes to stare down at the stupefied Brittany with a smirk.

"Y-You need some help there or should I just shut up and enjoy this?" Brittany asks as Santana enters herself with two fingers and shuts her eyes again as she starts pumping in and out of herself. She shakes her head no after a moment in which Brittany was thinking maybe she was too caught up in getting herself off to hear her.

It doesn't take Santana long. Fucking Brittany like that always got her very hot and bothered to begin with. She brings her thumb up to rub at herself as she feels herself on the edge, then feels release flood through her body. She rubs two lasts circles around her own clit then flops back down onto the bed next to the bed next to a still awestruck Brittany. The night carries on in much of the same fashion until the wee hours of the morning when Santana realizes she has real class in a couple of hours and finally says, "Class dismissed," and they both knock out.

The week passes by quickly for Santana, mostly because she has a lot of studying to do, but Brittany stays on her mind anyways. She brings her homework and flashcards over to Brittany's apartment Wednesday night for an impromptu study session that turns into an impromptu smoke session which of course turns into an impromptu make out session on the couch. Santana finds her homework much easier to complete once she's stoned and they spend the rest of the evening holed up in Brittany's bedroom getting up to all sorts of things, but mostly cuddling, kissing, and talking.

Brittany spends Thursday night back at the dog park with Quinn and their dogs. The next night is the night her and Santana are meant to have dinner with Brittany's parents, and she spends a long time talking to Quinn about this as they pass around a couple of joints in a dark and deserted corner of the dog park.

"So you're just nervous or what?" Quinn asks taking the joint back and puffing on it as she grabs the tennis ball out of Fang's mouth and launches it into the night sky again.

"Yeah, I guess. I could care less what my parents think about Santana. I mean, how I feel about her is really all that matters to me, but if they so much as say one rude thing to her I'm going to go ballistic."

"Well," Quinn starts handing the joint back. "Tell her that. Let her know that you've got her back and shit."

"Yeah, I will," Brittany says trying to put tomorrow night out of her mind, but it keeps coming back to her over the course of the next day.

Friday night comes and Brittany zooms over to Santana's dorm to pick her up on the way to her parent's house. To say that Santana looks presentable would be a ghastly understatement. She looks beautiful, and Brittany's nerves are calmed as Santana wraps her up in a big bear hug.

"So your parents aren't going to throw holy water on us and like try to exercise the gay demons from us are they?" Santana asks as they're driving.

"They might," Brittany says with a laugh. "But don't let them intimidate you. I'll be right behind you." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand where it's resting on top of the shift knob.

"They know I'm coming right?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I told my mom I was bringing my girlfriend last night. She didn't have much to say about it, just said she'd set an extra plate." They pull up to a modest brick house in a nice neighborhood, and Brittany pulls her car into the driveway and forces a smile at Santana. The nerves are back and Santana can tell, so she leans over and gives her a quick peck of a kiss before they both exit the car and start the walk up to the door.

Brittany hesitates at the doorbell for a moment.

"You OK, Britt? We can just leave if you want. You can tell them I got sick or something." Brittany shakes her head no and rings the doorbell. The door swings open almost instantly.

They're met by an older blonde woman who looks almost exactly like Brittany. Santana knows immediately where Brittany gets her looks from.

"Brittany, baby!" she calls pulling Brittany into a tight hug. She ignores Santana and the three of them step into the entry way before Brittany speaks.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Santana." Santana smiles and reaches out a hand. Mrs. Pierce warily shakes it and smiles a feeble smile in response.

"Nice to finally meet you," Santana says as she lets go of her hand. Mrs. Pierce only nods curtly in response.

"Dinner's almost ready, Brittany. I made your favorite, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and cheesy broccoli."

"Cool, I'm going to go upstairs and show Santana my old room," She walks through the living room where her dad pulls her into a quick hug. Mr. Pierce is a very tall and big man, and he nearly crushes Santana's hand when he shakes it. His smile seems more genuine that Mrs. Pierce's, but he still doesn't have much to say to Santana other than a short hello.

Brittany's old room looks like the inside of a Barbie playhouse. The walls are painted a light pink, and there's a floral bed spread with a fat cat lying in the middle that Santana recognizes immediately as Lord Tubbington. Santana moves around to look at all the different pictures of Brittany and her friends and family through the years. Brittany moves to Lord Tubbington immediately and picks him up in her hands and squeezes him tight to her chest.

"Lord T! I've missed you so much!" Brittany says craddling Lord Tubbington in her arms like an overgrown furry baby. Lord Tubbington starts to purr loudly and is looking very pleased. After a while Brittany sets him back down on the bed and watches as Santana picks up the last of the picture frames on the night stand. Inside the frame is a picture of Brittany on stage at a dance recital.

"You were a really cute kid. I'm not surprised though," Santana states matter-of-factly. Santana moves to sit down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Why do your parents keep your room like this? My parents turned my old room into a movie projection room the moment I left for college," Santana says.

"My mom's got a bad case of empty nest syndrome. She keeps trying to get me to move back in. She doesn't like that I live with two guys. But she really just wants to keep me under her constant surveillance." Lord Tubbington, to Santana's surprise, curls up in her lap and starts purring once more.

"Aw, he likes you, too!" Brittany says leaning over to kiss Santana on the cheek. They talk a bit more about Brittany's childhood, and when Mrs. Pierce knocks on the door to let them know that dinner's ready, Santana walks out of the room feeling like she knows Brittany a lot better now.

The four of them sit down to dinner, and Mrs. Pierce says a long rambling prayer before they begin eating. Mr. Pierce hands Santana the broccoli with a reassuring smile that calms Santana down a bit.

"So, Santana," Mr. Pierce starts. "What do you do?"

"Um, like what are my hobbies or what?" Santana asks trying really hard to think of a hobby that's not smoking weed with the Pierces' daughter or having sex with her.

"No, I mean do you have a job?" Mr. Pierce clarifies.

"Oh, no. I go to college full time," Santana says.

"San's studying to become a lawyer. She's super smart," Brittany says with a proud smile in Santana's direction as she cuts up her chicken.

"That's nice," Mrs. Pierce says not sounding that impressed. She spends the next five or so minutes talking to Brittany about how her life is going. Brittany makes sure to add in how awesome things have been since she's met Santana, and Mrs. Pierce gives a little scowl at this. Brittany thinks about ignoring it, but sees the way Santana's face drops a bit and decides it's time to say something.

"Look, I love her, and you're going to have to deal with that, both of you."

"But, Brittany," Mrs. Pierce starts dropping her fork and knife with a clatter. "That's not how we raised you. We took you to mass every Sunday and Wednesday. You should know this is a sin. And what about my grandbabies?"

"First off, just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean you can't still have grandkids. And second off, that religion stuff is a bunch of bullshit."

"Don't you use that language in this house!" Mrs. Pierce nearly yells. Santana looks awkwardly to Mr. Pierce who is leaning back in his chair with an upset look on his face.

"Honey," he starts. "Let's just try to finish dinner. We can talk to Brittany alone later."

"I don't want to talk if all you guys have to say to me is that what I feel for my girlfriend is wrong and I'm going to hell and all that fucking bullshit." Brittany adds the expletives in just to piss her mother off more.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Mrs. Pierce yells across the table standing up.

"Whatever, I'm not trying to hear this," Brittany says standing up, pushing her chair away, and walking away. "I'll be outside with Lord Tubbington. You coming San?" Santana nods.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Pierce. It was very good," Santana forces herself to say against every instinct in her body. Mrs. Pierce doesn't look up from where she's sat back down, her head in her hands. She merely waves Santana off with a flick of her wrist.

Lord Tubbington, although old and blind, seems to know what Brittany's up to and climbs through the cat flap on the back door to meet Brittany and Santana outside.

"Sorry you had to see that," Brittany says as Lord Tubbington sits down in between them on the back porch bench.

"It's OK. I was expecting a lot worse actually," Santana admits as Brittany reaches behind a potted plant and retrieves a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked cigarettes," Santana says as Brittany lights one up.

"I don't. Lord Tubbington does," Brittany says, and she does the strangest thing Santana's ever seen and places the lit cigarette in Lord Tubbington's mouth where he grateful begins puffing on it.

"Your cat smokes?" Santana asks not believing what she's seeing.

"Yeah, he smoked a lot more when I lived here. I'm his only supplier. My parents don't like him smoking of course, but when I come over I help him out. He's old and he deserves it, even though the vet's told me to stop like a million times." Santana nods and watches with amazement as Lord Tubbington brings his paw up to flick away some ash like a pro.

"Listen, I want to thank you for coming here with me tonight," Brittany says. "It means a lot to me that you'd face my asshole parents for me."

"Well, your dad doesn't seem too bad. Your mom's kinda a bitch though."

Right on cue the back door opens and Brittany's father comes outside. He takes the lawn chair opposite them with a smile.

"Brittany, we told you to stop giving Lord Tubbington cigarettes."

"Well, he's old enough to make his own decisions," Brittany states and her father's smile grows and he just shrugs.

"I came out here to apologize to you both. I wish that tonight had gone better, but it's still going to take your mother some time to come around, Britt. And, Santana, I'm sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk, but you're a pretty girl and seem like you're making Brittany very happy, so I have no complaints." Santana smiles big at this.

"But if you break my baby girl's heart I will come after you like a hungry and deranged grizzly bear." Santana's smile fades quickly.

"Dad, please don't threaten my girlfriend. She scares easily," Brittany adds jokingly with a playful nudge to Santana's side.

Mr. Pierce asks them both a series of questions about how they met and how long they've been together, and he seems genuinely interested as Lord Tubbington finishes up his cigarette. Brittany takes it from his mouth and puts it out once he's smoked it all the way to the filter.

"Well," Brittany starts standing up. "I think we should go." The three of them walk back inside and to Santana's surprise Mrs. Pierce is waiting for them in the entry way. Mr. And Mrs. Pierce take turns hugging Brittany goodbye, and to Santana's amazement Mr. Pierce wraps her up in a friendly hug. Mrs. Pierce says a quiet apology to them both as well, and gives Santana the most awkward hug she's ever received. Brittany giggles a bit.

As they walk out the door and out to the driveway to Brittany's car, Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own and feels a huge sense of relief wash over her now that that's done.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** This fan fiction has been so, so good to me. I'm sad to let it go, but all good things must come to an end. Thanks to everyone who has helped make this fic happen, there's too many of you to name one by one, but you know who you are. A quick note that I'm working on the Glee kink meme, and if there's any prompts you want to see filled feel free to PM me here or drop me a line on Tumblr at thequotientrule. I know I promised a lot of smut in this chapter, but I just couldn't do it. This is a fluffy and (pretty much) smut free chapter. Anyways, enjoy this last installment and as usual BLAZE ON!

Summer turns into fall, and not much changes but the weather. Santana moves in with Brittany after the end of her summer semester, and it works out well. Waking up in Brittany's sloshy water bed next to her every single morning is better than Santana had imagined it would be. They spend more time together than ever before, and, although Santana thought it was impossible, she falls even further in love with Brittany.

Fall turns into winter, and they spend a lot of long nights cuddled up on the couch, with Fang at their feet, watching snow fall on the other side of the windows and blowing smoke rings into each other's faces.

In the spring their collection of strap ons grows, and they spend a lot of their free time wearing them in. Santana gets her own that fits her better and buys Brittany a vibrating insert that makes sex even more awesome.

Summer rolls back around, and their one year anniversary is fast approaching. Santana plans out a surprise for the weekend of their anniversary. She coerces her very wealthy parents into giving her money to take Brittany to a tropical island for the weekend and books a couple of nights at the best hotel she can find.

"Happy anniversary!" Brittany all but yells in Santana's face when she wakes up the day of the surprise trip. Santana rolls over feeling groggy but very excited.

"Mmmm, happy anniversary to you, too babe," Santana says in a raspy sleep filled voice, leaning over to kiss Brittany. They dress, smoke a bowl, and have a quiet breakfast.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned for this weekend. Also, you're going to have to get someone to cover your classes for you," Santana says through a mouthful of eggs.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Brittany had already seen the plane tickets Santana had accidentally left out, but she plays it like she has no idea.

"Yep, to the islands. I've already packed, but you should do the same because our plane leaves in about two hours," Santana says with a smile.

Santana tries to talk Brittany out of taking bud with them, saying that Brittany would get thrown in jail, but Brittany insists, saying that it wouldn't be a proper anniversary without it. Brittany somehow manages to sneak a large bag of bud and her bong past the airport security, and Santana can breathe again.

They nap through most of the flight, and Santana wakes Brittany only when they've touched down in the Maldives. They take a cab to their hotel, take their things up to their luxurious penthouse suite, quickly change into their bikinis, and hit the beach.

The sand is white and the water a clear and clean blue. They rush into the ocean and swim around for a while. Brittany gives Santana a scare as she dives underneath the water and pulls at one her legs, Santana thinking it's a shark. After a while they return to the beach, dry off, apply sunscreen, order a couple of drinks, and lay down on the chaise lounge chairs side by side. They say a quick toast to their anniversary and sunbathe for a while then trudge back to their penthouse.

That night they smoke a couple of celebratory bowls on the balcony then go downstairs to the fancy restaurant inside the hotel.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year already," Brittany says cutting up her steak.

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun, or so they say," Santana replies.

"I hope this is the first of many years to come," Brittany says. Santana had really warmed up to the idea of being with Brittany for a long time. She was her everything, her rock, and her best friend. Santana knew she was a little bit young to be settling down, but she knew in her heart that Brittany was the one for her, the love of her life.

After desert, Brittany orders them some champagne, and they toast once again, this time with more words than before. They each take a sip, and Santana sees Brittany reach down into the pocket on her skirt and pull out something small.

"Santana," Brittany starts, as confidently as she can. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I care so much about you, and I want to be with you forever. I love you Santana, and..." she gets up, walks to the other side of the table, and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She pulls open the box to reveal a glittering diamond engagement ring. Santana feels tears in her eyes as she darts her eyes back and forth from Brittany's smiling face to the large rock.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Santana says, a tear of happiness falling down her cheek. She extends her hand, and Brittany slips the ring onto the correct finger. Santana pulls Brittany to stand, kisses her with all the love and adoration she feels, and doesn't even hear the rousing applause they're getting from the rest of the restaurant who had been watching with rapt attention.

They eventually break apart, sit back down, and the shock of what just happened leaves Santana stupefied. They finish the champagne talking about how amazing it is to be able to call each their fiancé.

Santana calls her mom in the elevator back up to their penthouse to tell her the good news, despite the time difference. She's ecstatic and asks to talk to Brittany, whom she tells she's glad to have as a daughter in law.

Sex that night isn't really sex. It's more of sweet and gentle love making. They forgo the strap ons in favor of a more natural approach, just the two of them and nothing else. When Santana shudders in Brittany arms, orgasm ripping through her, it's a brand new sensation. The feeling of love is all around them, and they hardly sleep that night.

On the plane ride back after a beautiful two nights, Brittany's skin's a light brown shade and Santana's even more tanned than before. Fang seems to have missed them loads, and licks at both their faces in turn when they return to their apartment. They hastily tell everyone the good news, and everyone is very happy for them, even Brittany's mother who's come to terms with Brittany's sexuality after a long and hard struggle.

They set about planning the wedding that next week. Santana tells Brittany she doesn't want a big ceremony in a church or anything, just wants to go to the courthouse, the two of them, and do it quietly. Brittany agrees, and two blissful months later they're officially married.

The reception is a different story though as over a hundred people show up to the high rise building downtown where it's being held. Quinn and Mike are there together, having finally decided to stop fighting it and just date already. Rachel shows up as well as Brittany's roommates who give them both big hugs saying that they knew this was coming all along. Puck's there taking credit for making it all happen, a girl on each arm. Both sets of parents are there, and even Brittany and Santana's elusive brothers show up to congratulate them. It's a day that they'll never forget.

They honeymoon in Hawaii for a long week in which Brittany tries to take up surfing, and Santana takes a hula dancing class. It turns out Brittany's a natural at surfing, and she buys a board of her own to take home. They scuba dive, tour the islands, walk over molten lava and see erupting volcanoes, and generally do all there is to do in Hawaii.

Two years later and they've moved into a nice brick house out in the suburbs with a pool and a yard. Santana's graduated law school at the top of her class and is working at a small firm, while Brittany's bought a large dance studio and spends her workweek managing it. They've decided they want a child together, and Brittany and Santana go to a doctor and discuss their options. They decide on adoption, and within months they've got a beautiful baby boy that they name David Noah Lopez-Pierce, Noah after Puck who set them up on the blind date years ago. Brittany stops smoking weed to Santana's great surprise, and they settle into a domesticated lifestyle.

Brittany and Santana raise two adopted kids and one of their own, courtesy of the magic of science, live very active and love filled lives, and grow old together.

The end.


End file.
